Norse Gods: Revealed
by Fronk10
Summary: Sequel to The Gods: Revealed. During the summer, Eden and a bunch of powerful demigods are sent to Asgard to help improve relations between the two realms. Will Eden get all the answers she seeks? Or will her life become even more confusing?
1. New Mission

**Hi everyone! This is the sequel to The Gods: Revealed. I suppose you don't have to read that first, but it would be helpful. Not only that, but I always appreciate more readers! Just as a warning, the Loki in this is from the Marvel film, not Norse mythology, so Hel isn't his daughter, just an acosiate. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Fronk x**

* * *

It had been several months after the 'Hagalaz Incident', as it was know being called. Everything was relatively back to normal: Henry was part of our group once more, Sandra still hated us etc. Henry had a few blackouts where she'd just drop, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Apparently it was something to do with the trauma her body had undergone whilst being controlled by Hel. Eventually, it was the last day of term before we broke up for the summer. That day was what is known as a 'free-day'. We got to wear our own clothes and basically do whatever we wanted all day. It was fantastic.

The day began with an assembly, as was to be expected. Mrs Jolinwood said what a good year we'd had and congratulated us on responding so maturely to the gods revealing themselves. I laughed a little at that. My friends and I pretty much spent all day in the library with Miss Greenly. No one ever spent the day in the library so we knew we wouldn't be interrupted.

Eventually the time came for us all to go home. I said goodbye to Leila, Austin and Henry, promising we'd all meet up sometime over the summer. Laura and I walked towards the underground together, and went our separate ways at Kings Cross/St Pancras. I was home alone again as my father was away on some business trip and had taken his wife with him.

I dumped my bag on the kitchen table and got myself a drink. I was so glad summer had finally come. At last I could let my walls down and just be myself. I was always on edge at school: even though people didn't openly treat me differently because I was a demigod, there were subtle differences in behaviour that ticked me off a little.

Then I heard the voice behind me.

"Hey, Eden," he said.

I jumped and spun around, raising my weapon. Nico di Angelo just laughed.

"What are you going to do to me with the TV remote?" he mocked. "Whack me to death?"

I glanced at my hand and saw I did have the remote in my hand, not the dagger I thought I did. Bashfully, I set it down.

"Hey Nico," I said, embracing him warmly. "What's up?"

"Chiron needs a word with you," he said, his face serious. "Says it's urgent."

Oh.

"Of course," I said. "Just give me a minute."

I grabbed my bag and threw it in my room. I took a quick trip to the bathroom, changed into my fighting shoes (you never did know) and strapped on a few more blades. I went back out to Nico.

"Okay," I said, offering him my hand. "I'm ready."

Nodding, he took my hand. We were engulfed in shadow instantly, travelling at a break neck speed. I could hear the screams of tortured souls as we sped through the Underworld towards Camp. When we came to a stop inside the Big House, I had to cling to Nico for support.

"Sorry," he said, chuckling softly.

"No need," I said, trying to keep myself from fainting. "I'm just not used to it."

"At least you kept down your lunch," he said, sending a pointed look at Percy.

"It was my first time!" Percy protested.

Looking around, I saw Percy, Annabeth, Rachel and Thalia in the room with us. The most powerful teenagers in the demigod world all in one room. They'd even gotten Thalia involved. This could not be good. Regardless, I gave them all hugs anyway.

"Ah, Eden, I'm glad you're here," Chiron said from the door. He came in looking as majestic as ever in his true form. Hell, even in his wheelchair he gave off an aura of authority.

"Now we can begin. I have gathered you all here for a very important reason," he began. "As some of you know, a few months ago talks began on Olympus between the Greek and Norse gods. These talks -"

"What?!" I demanded.

"That's why I had to leave your school's assembly," Percy explained. "Asgard had contacted us in hope of reinforcing the truce between our peoples, as well as offering to correct the troubles that had started."

"Exactly," Chiron said, picking up the thread. "We have come to the conclusion that a party of demigods will got to Asgard for the duration of the summer break to cement relations and keep everyone happy. As such, we thought the most powerful demigods would be a sensible party to send."

"Then why am I here?" Rachel asked.

Chiron smiled gently at her. "As the Oracle, you may not be a demigod but you are still very powerful. I also think Lord Apollo got a little left out and specifically asked for someone to represent him. As he's the patron of the Spirit of Delphi, you count as a representative."

"How about me?" I asked. "There are plenty of demigods more powerful than me."

"The Asgardians asked for you specifically, Eden," Chiron said. "What with all the trouble, which had its origins on Asgard, they wanted you to see that not all Asgardians are the cause of strife for the people of Midgard. I believe it was your mother that said you would go."

"Oh," I said. What was it with people making decisions for me lately?

"Now," Chiron said. "You will be staying there for five weeks, so that you still have some time to enjoy your summer as well as recover before you go back to school in the fall. Your clothes and other necessities will be sent up separately, so no need to worry about that. I believe the escorts will be arriving any moment now, so I suggest you all head outside to wait for them."

We all filed out of the Big House to wait for these 'escorts'.

"How cool is this?" Rachel gushed. "I've never been out of the country before, let alone to another world! Do you suppose there'll be a lot of art on Asgard? I'd love to use some of that for my own work!"

"I have no idea, Rachel," I said. "I've never been to Asgard, I wouldn't know."

At that moment, our escorts chose to arrive. There were three of them, all male. One looked as if to be of oriental origin, with a stern expression and blue clothes underneath his armour. The next had blonde hair and a goatee beard, a suave look about him and wore green. The final one was significantly larger, his hair red and a long beard to match. He had a jolly expression and wore a red/orange colour.

"We," the blonde one said. "Are the Warriors Three, of Asgard. I am Fandral the Dashing. This is Hogun the Grim," he said, pointing at the stern oriental man. "And this is Volstagg," he said, pointing at the larger man. "We have been sent by the All-Father to escort you to Asgard. Is the party ready?"

"They are," Chiron said, ushering us forward.

"If you would join us on the bifrost seal, I'll call to Heimdall to take us to Asgard," Fandral said.

"Goodbye," Chiron said. "You'll be fine. Just be yourselves."

We all looked at each other dubiously. Yeah, like that was a good idea.


	2. Asgard

We went onto the 'bifrost seal' and Fandral called to the sky for someone called Heimdall to open the bifrost. Suddenly we were enveloped in a tube of rainbow light, transporting us at the speed of light. It was a truly amazing experience, seeing all the colours swirling around you.

All too soon we arrived at out destination. We were inside a slightly spinning domed room. It was golden in colour, the spinning coming to a stop. Looking around, I saw two doorways. One was a swirling band of colour, similar to that we'd just travelled in and the other lead outside where a broad man was stood.

The Warriors Three walked out of this doorway, so we followed them. The man in golden armour turned to face us. He was a stern looking man with golden eyes. Looking into them was like looking through time. In his hands was a giant golden sword, gleaming in the light of the bridge we were standing on. The bridge seemed to be made of the same stuff that got us here.

'_This must be the rainbow bridge,'_ I realised with a start.

"Welcome to Asgard," the man in golden armour said, his voice low and gruff.

"Thank you," Annabeth replied, ever the diplomat.

"This is Heimdall," Volstagg said. "He is the gate keeper. He sees all that goes on in the universe." He leaned in closer and stage whispered: "You don't want to get on his bad side!"

Even though Heimdall's expression stayed sombre, his eyes sparkled with good humour.

"Come," Fandral said. "Let us take you to the palace to meet the All-Father."

We said our goodbyes to Heimdall and followed our guides. We were all speechless when we saw Asgard. The buildings were futuristic yet rustic, looking as if they'd been there since the dawn of time. For all I knew, they had been. They were tall, golden, and looked like organ pipes in the form of a pyramid. That was probably a building of great importance. Even going through the streets the architecture was amazing. I could see the admiration in Annabeth's eyes.

The people too were something to behold. The men stood tall, obviously proud warriors of various calibres. The women were elegant, stylish in their own fashion. Every one of them was flawless in appearance as only immortals can be. I glanced down at my casual attire and felt completely out of place.

Eventually we arrived at the palace. It was the organ pipe building. Up close it was even more spectacular. The building was so shiny I could see my face in it as I passed. The doors were spectacularly designed, with swirls and patterns so complex they hurt my eyes to look at. Still, I noticed the protective runes intertwined with these patterns.

"This place is amazing," I heard Annabeth say to Fandral. "Truly fantastic. Who designed all of this?"

Fandral chuckled. "I do not know, my lady. That may be a question to ask the All-Father. You will meet him soon."

As we wandered through the halls, presumably towards the throne room, my mind wondered. In the letter, once I'd finally managed to open it, the writer had said we'd meet in his home. Was that here, if the troubles started in Asgard? Was I finally about to meet the elusive 'Rampestreker'?

We finally made it to surprisingly simple metal door. The guards stationed there nodded to us as we passed and opened the door. Asgard's throne room was breath taking. Easily the biggest room I'd ever been in, it was gold in colour, as everything seemed to be here. There were a line of guards lining our way as we walked towards the throne. The ceiling was supported by giant gold pillars with red flags hanging from them. To the sides of the throne two stone guardians stood sentinel, watching us.

Two small sets of steps headed up to the throne. The throne was golden, circular in shape with an arc behind it, adding to its elegance. Behind the throne was a huge set of ornate gold doors, presumably leading somewhere important.

Upon the throne sat who I assumed to be the All-Father. He was an aged man, with grey hair and beard. Regardless of his age, he still exuded confidence and inspired loyalty simply by looking at him. He sat tall in his armour and looked at us happily with his… one eye. The other was covered by a golden eye patch that seemed to stay where it was by itself. I wasn't even going to ask.

On his left stood two women. One was impossibly beautiful. She had blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulder in a loose braid. She wore a simple light gold shift that made her seem heavenly. The other woman was much more sturdy but no less beautiful. Her dark hair was tied back in a practical pony tale, her silver armour glistening in the low light of the room. Finally, someone who wasn't in gold!

To the All-Father's right stood two men, the complete opposites of each other. One was brawny with golden locks and a warm expression. Warmth and adventure seemed to radiate from him. I could easily imagine him leading warriors into battle and still have a twinkle in his blue eyes. The other seemed altogether darker. He was pale, slight, with the darkest hair I'd ever seen. Yet his eyes, the most vibrant green, even more so than mine, and held untold secrets and trouble.

The Warriors Three bowed at the All-Father's feet and we followed suit. He smiled and stood.

"Rise," he said, his voice holding clear authority. "Welcome back, friends, and welcome to our new guests. I am Odin All-Father, ruler of Asgard. This is my wife, Queen Frigga," he said, beckoning the blonde haired woman forward.

"Welcome, demigods," she said, her voice kind. I bowed to her, the others following suit.

"These are my sons, Thor," he said and the blonde one stepped forward, smiling broadly. "And Loki." The one with the dark hair nodded his head in greeting. Why did I feel like I'd seen him somewhere before? We bowed again.

"And finally, Lady Sif," Odin said, pointing at the other woman. "And you are?" he asked us.

Percy stepped forward. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, and hero of Olympus."

I rolled my eyes.

He pointed to us one by one down the line as he introduced us. "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom; Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, god of lightning; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the dead; Eden Lee Llewellyn, daughter of Eos, goddess of the dawn; and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, here to represent Apollo."

"Greeting, to all of you," Odin said, rising from his throne. "As I understand it, you will be staying with us for five Midgardian weeks, correct?" Percy nodded. "That equates to three and a half Asgardian months. Time goes by differently here, you see. During that time you are free to do what ever suits you. I have planned a tour of the palace by my son, Thor, for tomorrow, as I anticipated you may be very tired this evening. We will meet in the dinning room in one hour for supper, and then you are free to spend the remainder of the evening however you choose. Would someone show our guests to their room?"

"I shall, father," Thor said, sending us a charming smile as the descended the steps towards us.

"Then I shall see you in an hour," Odin said, rising from his throne and entering the room behind, Frigga following him. Everyone left once the All-Father did.

"If you'll follow me?" Thor said, waiting expectantly. We followed him out. I hadn't realised he was wearing a cape until it was bellowing behind him. Percy, who was closest to him, had to stand a little further back to avoid being hit in the face with it.

"So," Thor said. "What do you think of Asgard so far?"

"It's amazing!" Annabeth jumped in before anyone else could. "I've never seen such exquisite architecture in all my life! Do you have any idea who designed it? And if so can I meet them?"

Thor's laugh echoed off the walls. "I do not know who designed the palace, Lady Annabeth, but I shall be sure to find out for you."

Annabeth smiled broadly. "Oh, thank you!"

I could see Percy staring daggers in the Thor's head from behind him. I also caught Thalia doing the same – but then again, she did that to every man she met. It took everything in me not to burst into hysterics.

"This corridor houses your rooms," Thor explained when we reached an altogether homier corridor. Instead of being gold it had downgraded to simple stone bricks. "Your belongings have been taken into a room, so take your time finding them. If anything isn't to your liking, don't hesitate to tell someone and we'll try to change it as soon as possible. Anything else before I go?"

"Yeah," Nico said. "How do we know when to go to dinner and where to go?"

"I shall send someone to gather you when dinner is ready, do not worry," Thor said. With that he turned and swept off down the corridor.

We stood there for a moment in silence.

"Well, they all seem nice enough," Rachel said.

"I don't like Thor," Percy muttered.

"I don't like Fandral," Thalia said boldly.

I laughed. "No surprises there, then. How about we find our rooms and wait until dinner's ready, yeah? I for one seriously need a rest bite."

Everyone agreed and we headed into our different rooms.


	3. Dinner Dance

**I forgot to put it up earlier…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson characters or Thor ones. I only own Eden, my own OC.**

* * *

My room was one of the nicest I've ever seen. One thing I knew for sure: Asgard knew how to treat its guests! There was a huge four poster bead in the middle of the room with light yellow drapes hanging over the side, probably to represent my mother, Eos. All the furniture was a light oak wood and evenly spaced around the room. There was a doorway with led to the adjacent bathroom, which was furnished with grey marble. It was all very impressive.

Time passed differently on Asgard as to Earth. I could feel it in the suns movements. Everything went a lot quicker, yet at the same time slower than Earth. The air of immortality slowed everything down when in reality time was passing a lot quicker than on Earth. It was very confusing.

I'd taken a deep, relaxing bath and had gotten changed into something a bit more sophisticated for dinner, but still staying casual. I had my three black linen trousers on with one of my black and blue Animal t-shirts on. Eventually, time came for dinner, signalled by the knock on my door.

I opened it to see Volstagg standing there.

"Dinner is served, my Lady," he said, smiling broadly. He was very excited for some reason.

We all followed him down to the dinning hall. The room itself was huge, as all of the rooms within the palace seemed to be. Again, it was gold. It had a rounded ceiling and a huge steel-looking table in the centre. Odin was sat at the head of the table, with Thor on his right and Frigga on his left. The others were sat alternately along the table. We were asked to each take a seat. I was sat between Volstagg and Sif.

"We have a special treat for dinner this evening in honour of our guests," Odin said once we were all seated. "We have tried to replicate what we are assured at Midgardian delicacies." He clapped his hands and servants appeared from seemingly nowhere to place platters of food in front of us. There were foods from all over the world: stir fry, sushi, pasta, fish, BBQ, moussaka, curry, pizza… everything you could think of was there. How we were expected to eat all of this, I didn't know.

"Dig in!" the All-Father called, and proceeded to fill his plate. Everyone else did the same.

I glanced to Percy. When I caught his eye, I made a 'offering food to the gods by putting it in fire' motion with my hands. He seemed to get the message. Looking around, I saw everyone else was reluctant to gather food.

"All-father?" he called.

"Yes?"

"We kind of have a tradition of offering some of our meals to our parental god by throwing some in a fire," Percy said. "Is there any way we could do that here?"

"Of course!" the All-father said. "Loki, if you will?"

Nodding Loki stood and headed a bit away from the table. Closing his eyes, he waved his hands in the air around his middle. Fire, the same shade as his eyes, appeared from nowhere. Rachel audibly gasped. Loki smirked and sat back down again.

"The fire will stay there for as long as you need it," he said, sounding bored.

"Thank you," I said, the first to get up. I headed up to the moussaka, knowing my mother loved traditional Greek foods. The rest followed suit. We each offered our food and sat back down, gathering our own meals. When Rachel, the last to offer her food to Apollo, finished her offering, the fire snuffed out. She looked around guiltily.

"Was it supposed to do that?" she asked timidly.

"It was no longer needed, so it ceased to exist," Loki said, patronisingly slow.

"Oh," she said, blushing a little, scurrying back to her seat.

"So," Frigga said after finishing one of her fresh tuna rolls, "What is this I'm eating? It is simply delicious!"

Annabeth, who was sat next to her, answered her. "That's called a fresh tuna roll. It's a type of sushi, a dish that originates in the country of Japan, in Asia. It's raw tuna with -"

"Raw?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, raw," Annabeth said. "But it's perfectly safe. People all over the world eat it everyday with no problems. There are also vegetables in there, too."

"Intriguing," Fandral said. "Do all Midgardians eat there food raw?"

"No," I said. "Sensible people cook the food that's supposed to be cooked to avoid food poisoning. Although sushi is meant to be eaten raw, and is perfectly safe, as Annabeth said."

"Do you not like this sushi, then?" Fandral asked, noticing my tone.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "No, sir! I can't stand the stuff. But, each to their own," I added quickly, nodding at Queen Frigga. Smiling, she nodded back.

The rest of the evening went really well. We spoke of different aspects of our daily lives: training, cultures, fashion. The Asgardians found Percy's, Rachel's and my schooling particularly interesting. Then the band started up. This was a queue to our hosts to begin dancing. Who knew fearsome warriors danced? They got up and offered asked various people to join them. As soon as Fandral looked at Thalia, she shot off in the direction of her bedroom, feigning exhaustion. Odin and Frigga paired off, obviously. Thor asked Annabeth, who blushed and agreed. Percy asked Rachel, and they went off. Nico managed to get a dance or two with Lady Sif, while I politely declined everyone who asked me. I can't dance to save my life.

Eventually I got tired of watching everyone else and spotted a balcony. Seeking fresh air, I walked out onto it. The view was simply breath taking. All of Asgard was there for me to see. It looked truly magical at night, with the odd light flickering in the distance.

"Exquisite, isn't it?" someone asked behind me. I turned to see Loki standing in the doorway.

"I've never seen anything like it," I said, turning back to face the city again.

Loki came and stood next to me, he too leaning on the balcony. Up close he was a lot less intimidating than he looked from afar. The air around him seemed to crackle – not with electricity, but something altogether… more.

"It is Eden, yes?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Eden Lee Llewellyn, that's me."

"'Eden' means 'place of pleasure' in Hebrew, coming from the Garden of Eden in the Old Testament," he said, turning so his back was to that amazing view. "And yet 'Llewellyn' means 'lion' in Welsh. Very contrasting personas, don't you think?"

"A fierce beauty, as my dad says," I said, smiling at the memory.

Loki raised his eye brows. "He proves a point. What do you know of my name?"

I faced him, slightly alarmed by his closeness. "Loki: god of mischief, lies, magic and often associated with fire," I recited. During the 'Hagalaz Incident' I'd done a fair bit of reading up on Norse myths. "Son of Odin, brother of Thor. Known for his studious and secretive nature, which is at opposites to the rest of his family. Am I anywhere close?"

His eyes sparked dangerously. "Eerily so," he said, a bit of respect in his voice. "Are the tales of us still well known on Midgard, then?"

I chose my words carefully. "Not particularly. But then, none of the gods of old are particularly well known in modern times. I just like reading up on things like this. In my line of work, you never know what can come in handy."

He nodded in understanding. "What do you think of Asgard so far?" he asked. "Truly?"

"So far so good," I said. "Although if they're just going to dance all night, I may have to make a break for it like Thalia did."

Loki laughed at that. "I did notice your friend run off particularly quickly when Fandral looked her way. Is someone already courting her?"

I laughed. "Not even close. Thalia is a Huntress of Artemis. As Artemis is the virgin goddess, she makes her hunters swear celibacy. So if Fandral did go anywhere near her, she'd flatten him in no time."

"Ah, I see," Loki said. He looked into the room at the dancing pairs.

"If you're out here because you feel you need to be, you can go back in," I said, noting the wistful look on his face. "I don't mind."

He looked startled at my suggestion.

"On the contrary," he said, "I was rather hoping you'd join me for a dance."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can't dance."

"They don't teach Midgardian women to dance?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

I laughed. "They try to teach me, but so far no one has succeeded."

He held out his arm. "Let's see if a god can fare any better, shall we?" he said, flashing me a sly smirk. His eyes offered a challenge.

After a moment, I took his arm. "Let's," I said. "But don't say I didn't warn you."


	4. The Secret Study

I had one of the best nights sleep I'd had in ages. The rest of the night went amazingly well. For the god of lies and mischief, Loki is a very good conversationalist. We spoke all night. Well, I say spoke; I basically asked him questions about Asgardian life and he answered them. He even taught me how to dance in the 'traditional Asgardian style', which was basically a waltz. When the time came for us all to retire for the evening, he walked me back to my room and wished me a good night before departing for his own room.

Usually, when I travel any where new, it takes me a while to get used to the time change between places. Maybe it was because Asgard is the home of immortals?

After getting dressed, I went next door and knocked on Rachel's door. Sleepily she opened the door and ushered me inside. She wasn't even dressed yet.

"You do know someone's coming to get us for breakfast in…" I cocked my head to the side, figuring it out. "…About 10 minutes, right?"

"10 minutes!" she screeched, rushing around the room in a panic. Obviously not, then. A few moments later she was dressed and sat on her bed, a little flushed but otherwise all present and correct.

"So," I said. "How was your night?"

"Alright, I guess," she said. "I noticed you actually started dancing."

I shrugged. "Loki taught me, okay? You, on the other hand, looked like a real natural. Since when did you dance?"

"I'm an arty person, remember?" she said, sitting up to give her an air of grace. "We can all dance."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Was it me who had to teach you the YMCA? I think it was. And could you do it? I don't think you could!"

"The YMCA is not a real dance, Eden," she said before falling about in fits of giggles.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rachel rushed up to get it. Lady Sif stood there, the rest of the group behind her. She told us breakfast was ready and the follow her. We arrived at the dining hall a few moments later.

"Good morning, friends," the All-Father said. "I trust you slept well?"

We were sat alternately again. This time I was at the head of the table between Thor and Loki on Odin's right. It was a little intimidating, being sat so close to the power houses of Asgardian society. As we ate Thor, on my left, regaled us with stories of his many victories on various fields of battle. I wasn't particularly paying attention because I'd been in many life or death battles myself. Most with a certain immortal I'm not going to mention…

When we'd finished and the plates were gathered away, the All-Father said we were to begin our tour of the palace now. The Warriors Three and Sif made their excuses, saying they had training to do, and Loki had mysteriously disappeared before anyone could ask him. It was up to Thor to single-handedly show us around the entire palace.

The tour started in the throne room. Thor told us of its history and the many important things that had happened there, including his father's coronation and his parent's marriage. We then went onto the weapon's vault. That was the room behind the large doors in the throne room. All around were trophies from various victories of Asgard. The most significant was a blue cube, which Thor told us was taken from the realm of Jotunheim so they couldn't commit any more 'evil deeds'. Thor didn't go into much more detail than that.

After about an hour of room after history filled room, I was beginning to get a bit bored. It was rude of me, I know, and I knew that I'd never get another opportunity like this, but it was all a bit of an information overload. Finally, Thor said there was only one more room to go to before we headed outside to meet the Warriors Three and Lady Sif at the training grounds: The Great Library. Judging by the battle hardened Asgardians I'd already met, I wasn't expecting much, and couldn't wait for some time outside.

Then I saw the library.

All Thor did was open the great double doors and I was lost: lost in the vastness of the room, in the smell that only an old library has, in the need to go in a look at everything there. Because I didn't have bad dyslexia like most demigods, I found reading a very enjoyable pastime. It was a way to escape the day to day trials of the mortal world without going out and fighting a monster. The rows and rows of books went on further than I could see. The room was only dimly lit, but there were several comfy looking chairs there and I could see little windows at the very end of the room that gave more light. The Great Library certainly lived up to its name.

I took a few steps inside, when Thor grabbed my shoulder.

"If we go in we won't meet the others in time," he said gently.

"Then you go on," I said, turning back to the library. "I really want a look and I don't think I'll find the library again."

"All you need to do is ask and -" Thor began, but I cut him off.

"Plus, if you've seen one training ring, you've seen them all, right?" I said hastily, thinking of anything I could to stay. I'd never felt such a compulsion to enter a room before. "I'll be fine, I promise. When I've done I'll come and find you."

Thor seemed conflicted for a moment, but soon relented. "If you are sure," he said.

I nodded. "I am."

He nodded. "Then I shall see you soon, my Lady. If the rest of you would like to follow me…"

I'd already stopped listening to him. It took everything in me not to start running through the aisles and aisles of books. I had to crane my neck to see the tops of the shelves, and even then I don't think I could see the very top. I'd never seen so many books in all my life – and I'd been in some pretty big libraries. Looking at the spines of the books, they were in all sorts of different languages. A few were even in English.

When I'd reached the far end of the room, I noticed a small, bland door in a stone archway. There was nothing special about the door, which is what drew my attention to it. All things in Asgard, even the doors, were exquisitely designed with this swirly pattern that was replicated all around the room. This door was completely plain, and very out of place.

No one was around to stop me, so I gently pushed on the door. It was open. Gingerly, I went in. The room itself was small compared to the rooms I'd seen about the palace, but not matchbox sized. There was a sturdy wooden desk by the far wall facing the door and a matching hard wooden chair behind it. The desk was covered in messily stacked bits of paper and piles of old, leather bound books. There was a smaller table with a basin of water on by the left wall and a hearth in the right one. I headed over to the desk.

The papers were covered in runes, some I recognised and some I didn't. They were written with green ink, something I'd come to be weary of as of late. Frowning, I inspected the other sheets of paper. They were all written in the same green ink. Eventually, I found some in English. In the flowing handwriting of the latter I received from 'Rampestreker'.

Then I had a closer look at the words themselves. They were fairly similar to the letter I'd received, just with slightly different wording. There was even one with a bunch of different names on it: Ugagn, Ulykke, Ondskap. At the bottom of the list was Rampestreker, circled and underlined.

I dropped the papers, backing away. Whose study was this? They had to be fairly high up in the palace to have a private room, but whom?

"Lady Eden," someone said behind me. "What is it exactly you're doing in my study?"


	5. Confrontation

I spun around and saw Loki stood there. He was wearing something a bit more casual than last night or at breakfast: he was in a simple dark green tunic with a black pull over and trousers. Even in this more casual wear he still looked regal.

"This is your study?" I croaked.

"Thus the nature of my question," he quipped. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I-I was in the library and saw the door," I said a little shakily. Clearing my throat, I continued: "I just wondered what was on the other side of such a plain looking door."

"So, you were curious?" he asked slyly, coming closer. "You do know what curiosity did to the cat, or in this case the lion, don't you Eden?"

"Yes, I do," I said. "And satisfaction brought this cat back. I am more than satisfied with what I've seen, thank you." I made a move to go past him, but he stopped me.

"Been snooping around my stuff as well, have you?" he said, his tone light but his face stern.

"I have, _Rampestreker_," I said, pulling my arm from his grasp, going past him.

He followed me. "Finally figured it out then, have you?" he called.

"Yeah," I said, turning on him. "I did. How can you try to have me killed one day and dance with me the next?" I asked at him, only just keeping my anger in check. Who did he think he was, playing me like that?

"I, much like you, was merely curious as to the potential of Midgardian demigods. I was more than satisfied with the results of my experiment, so I -"

"Experiment?" I asked, disgusted. "You sent that thing after me, I could have _died_, and you're just calling me an experiment? Unbelievable!" I stormed off back down the aisle I'd come in through.

"What caused this sudden change, Eden?" he called. "Last night you were quite happy in my arms and now you will barely look at me!"

"That's because last night I didn't know you were the nut job who tried to have me killed!"

"I was not trying to kill you!" he said, quickly becoming angered. "I was seeing how you'd react to something you'd never seen before. You solved my test in less than two weeks, Eden. Even Asgardians cannot get to the bottom of my tricks, and they have eternity to figure them out. That shows a great deal of intelligence, cunning and tact on your part. And as for Hel trying to kill you, that was nothing to do with me. I told her specifically not to harm you."

"Well, thank you for that," I said sarcastically.

"No need to take that tone with me," he said, his voice low.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said. "Do forgive me for showing a bit of anger towards the one responsible for turning my world upside down for a fortnight. All my life is is some game to you, isn't it? Some way for you to get your sadistic kicks! I'm not about to stand here being yelled at by you, so if you'll excuse me."

I turned to leave, but as quick as I could blink, he was in front of me, glaring down at me. I may be quite tall, but he still had a good three inches on me. I took a step back.

"Now you listen here, mortal," he sneered. "_I _will not stand here and argue with you about this, so pay attention. My actions did nothing to harm you. Yes, I was the one who told Hel to inhabit that girl's body, and I did tell her to use her Hagalaz to enslave a few people, but that was as far as my actions directly influenced her. She was the one who told that Sebastian boy to attack you, for the god of war to set up the meeting of you and his son. I never wanted you hurt. I am the god of mischief, not severely maiming people.

"If you feel that this is all somehow my fault, then fine. But remember I am the one who cast Hel from that girl's body, therefore saving your life. I am the one who cured those affected by the Hagalaz. So I'd suggest thinking before you open your mouth in future, Lady Llewellyn."

With that, he disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Coughing, I waved my hand to clear it. He was gone. I stayed still. I had no idea he was behind the green flash that expelled Hel from Henry's body, or the miraculous cure that revived Sebastian and Ares from their coma like states.

But he was not entirely blameless as he made out.

If he hadn't told Hel to do those things, my life would never have been in danger. Then again, I may never have come to Asgard if he hadn't, nor would Henry and I be as close as we now are.

I sighed, ashamed of myself. Now I'd gone and done it. Maybe I had been a little harsh. I wasn't one for keeping grudges, not like Nico, so I had sort of forgiven 'Rampestreker' by just putting it out of my mind. Plus, he hadn't done anything since. I stayed in the library for some time more, hoping to run into Loki and apologise. As usual, I wasn't that lucky.

Giving up for now, I went outside to find someone to direct me to Thor and the others. Maybe by hitting something I could calm down and figure out what to do.

I found the rest of the guys still at the training ground. As I expected, it was just like any other training ground I'd ever seen. A little less predictably, none of the demigods were fighting. Not even Percy. Thor and the Warriors Three were practicing, while Sif was talking to Thalia. Intrigued, I walked over.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down underneath the tree in between Nico and Rachel. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Annabeth said.

"We've been sat here for about an hour now," Percy said. "Just watching them."

"It was alright at first, kind of interesting," Nico said. "But now I wanna do something myself."

"Even I do," Rachel said. "And I can't fight."

"How was the library?" Annabeth asked.

"Good," I said. "Wait, no, that's not right. Amazing is more like it. There were more books in there than I'd ever seen anywhere else."

"The majority have been written by famous Asgardian scholars, but as of late they have been collected from many different conquests," Lady Sif said, her and Thalia joining us. "I myself have added to its collection."

Wow.

"I for one do not take much stock in books," Thor said, coming over to us. "What good does a book serve on the battlefield? Your enemy would laugh at you if you threw a book at them!" He laughed at his own joke, Fandral and Volstagg joining in.

"And yet knowledge serves you well in all walks of life, including battle," Annabeth said.

"How so?" Thor laughed.

"If you read up on past battles and analyse their strategy, you can see where they went wrong and make sure you don't make the same mistakes," Annabeth countered, getting defensive. "Also, learning about your enemy can often help during battle. You then know their weaknesses and strengths and can counter act them."

"And yet those who read are often not as well skilled in battle than those who practice rigorously," Thor said, quickly becoming angered. Obviously no one spoke back to him.

"And yet, those who are skilled in battle come to those who read to make sure they win in battle," Annabeth said. Getting into an argument with her is not the smartest thing Thor has ever done.

"Lady Annabeth, it is apparent we do not agree on such matters, so as not to make our relationship tense, shall we leave the subject there?" Thor said, giving her a charming smile. One she saw right through.

"Let's," she said, smiling sickeningly sweet.

"Good," Thor said. "I believe now it may be time for lunch. If you would all follow me?"

We all got up and followed him, but Annabeth stayed at the back of the group, grumbling to herself all the way to, and through, lunch.


	6. Rescue

A few days had passed since I'd confronted Loki and I hadn't seen him since. However, if anyone noticed Loki's absence, no one mentioned it. We'd settled into a nice routine – breakfast, training, lunch, free time, dinner. After dinner was either another dance like on the first night or a bit of downtime before bed. They ate quite late on Asgard.

Training was always fun. The Asgardians would pretty much keep to themselves, but we demigods switched partners every day. I even gave up a bit of my time to teach Rachel some moves. Since she spent as much time as she did around demigods, she may as well know some basic stuff. I'm surprised no one thought about it until now.

My free time in the afternoon usually consisted of finding a book and going to the gardens to read it. The weather was too hot and the gardens too beautiful to stay inside. There was a huge tree at the far end of the gardens that I climbed to read. When my eyes were hurting from reading too long I set the book down and take in the amazing view of the city. I doubt I'd ever tire of that view.

One day when I was returning a book I'd read – it was quite a short one so I'd finished it in about an hour – I heard someone call my name. It was Fandral.

"Hi," I said, surprised to find him there. "Can I help you?"

"Actually," he said. "I believe it's me who can help you."

I didn't like where this could go.

"Yeah?" I asked, already regretting starting this conversation.

"I've noticed you sat up in that tree all day," he said, coming closer. "You look a little lonely, that's all."

"And you can help with that how?" I asked, seriously hoping he wasn't suggesting what I though he was suggesting.

"I can quite easily make sure you're not lonely, Eden," he said, backing me up against the shelves. "In more ways than one." His hand brushed my arm.

'_Not another one,' _I thought bitterly. _'At least with Phoebus I can get away with almost killing him, seeing as he's kind of family. I might get into serious trouble if I beat up Fandral'._

"Fandral, I'm fine really," I said, trying to escape his grasp but he seemed to be everywhere I went, filling every gap, every chance I saw. "I quite like being on my own."

He laughed. "No one likes being on their own, Eden. And come on, you could certainly do worse than me, Fandral the Dashing."

I set my jaw. "Maybe so, but I'm not superficial enough to consider only at a man's looks," I spat, getting seriously pissed off. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was men who thought they were the gods' gift to women. "I also consider his intellect, which you are obviously lacking if you cannot see I'm clearly not interested; his honour, of which you have none or you wouldn't try to force yourself on me. So all in all Fandral, that makes you the second to last man I'd ever think about dating. Get the picture?"

His eyes flashed angrily. "You just need convincing, is all," he bit out.

"You'll have a job on th -" I began, but was interrupted by his lips on mine.

I struggled in his embrace, but had no luck. He'd pinned down my arms and was flush against mine, limiting any movement I could manage. I set my mouth in a stubborn line, refusing to give him anything back. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, his mouth opened and I felt his tongue over my lips. It took everything in me not to gag.

Then it was gone. Fandral staggered away from me in a daze, as if not expecting it. It was then I noticed Loki. And man, did he look pissed. He was breathing heavily and hand his hand out stretched.

'_He pushed Fandral off me'_, I realised with a start.

"She said no, Fandral," Loki seethed. "Not all women fall prey to your charms."

Once I'd recovered from the shock, my anger flared up again and I punched Fandral on the nose. I felt the bones crumble under my fist. That really is one of the most satisfying feelings ever.

"Ποιος στο διάολο νομίζεις ότι είσαι?" I screamed at him, not realising I'd switched to Greek, advancing with every word. "Είπα δεν θα χοίρων επικεφαλής, εγωιστές, γεμάτη από τον εαυτό του ηλίθιο! Ποιο μέρος του όχι εσείς δεν καταλαβαίνετε? Είσαι τυχερός που δεν έχω σπάσει κάθε κόκαλο στο σώμα σας, γιατί είμαι πολύ ικανοί να κάνουν έτσι." Fandral, wisely, chose that moment to tactfully retreat, probably to Thor. "Αυτό είναι σωστό, τρέξτε μακριά όπως το φοβισμένο παιδάκι σας είναι!" I finished, yelling after him.

(That translates to: "Who the hell do you think you are? I said no you pig headed, egotistical, full of himself idiot! What part of no do you not understand? You're lucky I haven't broken every bone in your body, because I am very capable of doing so. That's right, run away like the scared little boy you are!").

I took a few calming breaths before turning to Loki. He too seemed to have calmed down and now looked fairly amused. Before I could stop myself, a bubble of laughter escaped me. I tried to quell it, but soon I was on the floor in hysterics. After a few moments, I'd managed to stop laughing enough to hold a conversation.

"Done?" Loki asked. While I'd been laughing he came and sat next to me.

"Ναι," I said, still a little breathless. "Eίμαι καλά." (Translation: Yes, I'm good.)

"How about English then, Lady Eden?" Loki asked. "My Greek is a little rusty and I'm only just getting the gist of what you're saying."

"Ω, συγγνώμη – I mean: oh, sorry. I just flip to Greek whenever I'm really angry. I'll try to keep it in check."

"That's quite alright," he said. His face suddenly became serious. "More importantly, are you? Alright, I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Unfortunately I am quite used to men not getting the message. And now that I've broken Fandral's nose, I feel a whole lot better."

"Yes, I did gather that from the laughter than came soon after," Loki said. "What was that in aid of again?"

I blushed. "I don't know, if I'm honest. I think it was a better way of getting over that ordeal than breaking down into tears or going and smashing something to pieces. Laughter seems to be the least destructive method of getting it out of my system." I turned to face him. "Thank you, by the way."

He nodded. "You are welcome. Fandral has always annoyed me, and the way I have seen him drooling over you sickens me. No woman deserves that kind of treatment."

"Thank you," I said again, a bit quieter. "And I'm sorry about the other day."

He lowered his gaze. "Your reaction was completely just, Lady Eden."

I sighed. "Well, yeah, it was, but I shouldn't have bit your head off like I did. You didn't know what Hel was going to do, and you have more than made for it afterwards by saving me and curing those boys. Thank you for that, as well."

"A truce, then?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I smiled warmly. "Friends," I said, shaking it.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying it guys! I mean, I can't tell, since there's only four reviews from the same person. Reviews make writers happy! And as much as I love writing, reviews are what makes it all the better. PLEASE REVIEW! But thanks for reading all the same. Fronk x**


	7. A Glimpse at Magic

The next few days passed as they had done before, only now my days included a lot more Loki. He turned up to training in a morning, choosing to train with us rather than his brother and his friends. Our afternoons were spent in the library. Often I chose a book and sat in a chair in his study while he worked, totally content. He managed to cool the room down to a bearable temperature. Occasionally he would ask my opinion on something, but often he would just work in silence, a frustrated huff escaping every now and again.

This particular day, both of us sat in his study straight after lunch, he'd been sighing a lot. I'd only read a couple of chapters before it got too much.

"What's the matter?" I asked, setting my book down and going over to him.

"It's nothing," he snapped, placing his arm around his work, shielding it from my view.

"No, I'm fairly sure it's something," I said, moving his arm.

I glanced down at the sheets and didn't understand a single word - if they were words at all. The page was covered in runes, many I'd never seen before. Even if they were a different language, the handwriting was neat and tidy. It wasn't as curly as his usual script, because runes had to be precise, but it was still recognisable as his. Probably due to the green ink.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the other papers.

"Parts of a spell book," he said, leaning away from the work, stretching his long arms. "Fragments of it have been found all over the nine worlds. It is a very powerful book that I am trying to piece together. A diary, if you will. It was written by one of the very fist Masters of magic, all of his notes on the spells he created."

"What type of magic was he a Master of?" I asked, enthralled.

"He was what is known as a 'Lyset Trinsen'," Loki said. "That translates roughly to 'Light Caster'. He was able to do extraordinary things with light. He could manipulate it to create copies of himself and bend the light to make things appear to be there that are not. It was truly amazing."

That sounded a hell of a lot like what I could do.

"You said you're trying to piece it together," I said. "What happened to the book in th first place?"

"There was a war on the Master's home realm, Alfheim, home of the elves, which caused great damage to the sorcerer's home. Including all of his books. This particular one is rumoured to be the one that held all of his notes on his spells. All sorcerers tend to keep a journal about what they do. Judging by what I've read, this is that diary. Why do ask?"  
"Just curious," I said, earning a smile from the fatigued prince. "Maybe I can help?"

He laughed mirthlessly. "The only way you can help is if you know where the rest of the book is, or how to do the things I described and can either transcribe it or teach me."

"Well," I said, walking around his desk. "I don't know where the rest of the book is, nor am I willing to transcribe what I know – because that would take _forever -_" I stopped in front of the desk, placing my hands on either side of his work. "But I would be willing to teach you."

His brow creased. "You can teach me?" he asked, flummoxed.

"Yeah, I can," I said, going back to my chair. "All demigods inherit powers from their godly parents. Because my mother is the goddess of the dawn, I can manipulate light in similar ways to this Master. I figure me teaching you would be quicker than trying to find the book."

He looked up at me with big eyes, a new respect in their midst. "If you would be willing, I would be honoured to be your pupil."

I laughed. "There's no need to get all formal," I said. "I offered, so of course I'm willing. And the honour is all mine – teaching something to the god of magic, who'd have thought?"

He smiled. "I may be the god of magic, but I am still a learner compared to these men." He stood and opened the door for me. "Come, I wish to show you somewhere."

I got up and followed him. We walked in a comfortable silence through the beautiful palace gardens, past my reading tree and down a path I'd never seen before.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around in awe.

"You will see," was all he said.

Eventually, after following the path for over five minutes but not quite ten, we arrived at the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. There was a vast, crystal clear blue lake in front of me. I could just see the dragonflies and butterflies dancing across the surface of the lake, dashing in and out the sunlight. All around were trees so tall I couldn't quite see the top, with leaves a shining green, bending over and covering our part of the lake in dome.

Loki walked over to a nearby tree and pulled back a leaf covering. Inside a hole carved into the tree was a wooden boat. He pulled it out onto the water and climbed in, motioning for me to join him. I climbed in the boat in front of him. He placed his hands in the water and the boat started to move forward of its own accord.

I stared at the scenery as we floated by, emerging from the cover of the trees to go further into the lake. We weren't going fast enough to disturb anything, but we were making considerable ground. I saw more wildlife that I couldn't place swimming in the lake or flying about it. I'd never felt so at peace.

A few moments later I started to see an island in the middle of the lake. It was only small, but covered in trees around the edge. As we got closer I could see a small jetty on the side of the island. Slowly we approached it. When we were along side it, the boat stopped.

Loki got out first, standing on the jetty and offering me his hand. I took it and stepped shakily onto the jetty. He started to walk away from the boat onto the island, offering no explanation as to where we were.

"Aren't you going to tie the boat up?" I asked, following him.

"The boat is enchanted to stay exactly where it is," he said. "Besides," he said, looking over his shoulder at me, "I have more than enough power to transport us back to the mainland should anything happen to it. I simply wished for you to see the lake. It is beautiful, no?"

"The best thing I've ever seen," I whispered, looking around this new island.

There was only one row of poplar trees around the perimeter of the island. Inside this barrier it was basically a giant field with a fountain in at one side. Not a fountain, I realised upon closer inspection, a geyser. The water from which flowed down a small groove in the island and into the lake. We were at its source.

"This is my favourite place on Asgard," Loki said, sitting down on the lush green grass. "Thor and I discovered it when we were children and vowed never to let an outsider here. But when he gained his warrior friends he soon forgot about this place and so it became my island. I come here when I need to get away, to have peace and quiet, serenity, tranquillity. I also come here to practice new magic."

By this time I'd joined him on the grass, just looking up at the sky. It was filled with fluffy clouds forming all sorts of shapes in the sky.

"I'm going to warn you, I've never been a tutor before," I said facing him.

"Well," he said, "I'd never taught anyone to dance before and look how well you were doing by the end of the night!"

I laughed with him.

"I suppose," I said. I closed my eyes, figuring out the time. "I doubt we'll have much time to do anything today, plus I haven't had chance to prepare anything, so what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I am quite content staying here if you are," he said.

"Sounds good to me," I said. I laid on my back and stared up at the clouds. "I remember when I was little, my dad and I used to make shaped out of the clouds," I said. "We used to lay for hours, just naming what we saw."

"What do you see now?" Loki asked softly, joining me on the ground.

I looked up, contemplating it. "I see… a dragon," I said, pointing it out to him.

"I see it," he said. "Flying and breathing fire."

"Exactly," I said, smiling. "Your turn. What do you see?"

He looked up at the sky for a long time, thinking.

"I see the Berkana rune, the one that looks like the letter B. See?" he said, pointing it out to me. "It is rune associated with the birch tree, as well as my mother. It is used for healing purposes, but also to influence new beginnings." He turned to me. "Do you believe in new beginnings, Eden? In second chances?"

"I do," I said. "And if this conversation is going to go down the route of our new beginning after the incident with Hel there's no need. You've spoken your case and I believe you, so there's no need to ask again for my forgiveness. You already have it."

He smiled faintly, relieved. "Thank you," he said, turning back to the sky.

We stayed there until the sky grew dark, then made our way back to the palace for dinner. As we sailed back across the lake I created a ball of light to guide our way, even though I can see in the dark. This way the light shone across the lake, creating all sorts of fantastic shimmers and shadows. Still Loki remained silent.

When we got back to the mainland Loki hid the boat once more and we headed back to the palace. My ball of light still shone proudly and defiantly against the darkness. The gardens looked just as magical in the twilight, even though I was defiantly a day person.

In no time at all we got to the doors that lead to the dinning hall. Just before we went in, I placed my hand on Loki's shoulder, stopping him. He looked around at me quizzically.

"Thank you for today, Loki," I said, leaning up and gently brushing my lips across his cool cheek. Smiling slightly, I headed inside for dinner. It wasn't until several moments later Loki followed, his face a little flushed and his eyes wide.


	8. Battle Training

The next day, something unexpected happened. The Asgardian gods trained with us. They'd given no indication they were going to train with us, nor did they say anything about it. They just came over to our side of the training ring and partnered off with someone. Taking the opportunity to watch, I sat underneath a nearby tree out of the way. After a moment Loki came and joined me.

"So why is your brother and co. suddenly training with us?" I asked him.

"After you left the dinner hall last night father spoke with Thor, saying that he was disappointed he wasn't spending much time with the demigods," Loki explained. "So father suggested that we all train together – even though I train with you all ready."

"Although really you only train with me," I pointed out, "And even then you never do much."

"The fact that I'm here makes up for all of that," Loki said, trying to hide a smile.

"Uh oh," I said, noticing the partners. "Thor is fighting Thalia."

"That is a bad thing?" Loki asked.

"Yeah," I said. "She's the daughter of Zeus. If anything happens to her he'll throw a hiss fit and then we'd all be in trouble."

"Hissy fit?" Loki asked, confused by the new term.

"He'll be very angry," I explained. "You'll have to excuse me, Loki. I can't let those two fight each other." I walked off without waiting for his reply.

As I got closer, I heard Thalia trying to convince Thor not to fight her.

"Really, Thor," she was saying. "It's not that I don't want to fight you, I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"I appreciate your father would not like it if you got hurt," Thor said. "But this is only training. I am not going to hurt you!"

"You said that to Hogun yesterday and he ended up in the infirmary!" Thalia retaliated.

"And yet he is here fighting Nico today," Thor responded. "He is perfectly fine. And besides, that was an accident!"

"He's only fine because of his godly healing skills," Thalia said, looking a cross between desperate and pissed off. "I don't have those, and we didn't bring a healer with us." She was obviously forgetting the whole 'huntress' thing, or was she not mentioning that on purpose? "If I end up on the end of one of your 'accidental' punches, my father will go insane, something no one wants to see."

"It's true," I said, involving myself in the conversation. "It's not pretty. And he'd take it as a personal insult because not only is Thalia his daughter, but you are the god of thunder."  
"I suppose…" Thor relented, looking disappointed. "But who am I to fight now?"

"Me," I said. "Thalia can go with Loki."

Thor laughed. "Then she will be in for an easy fight," he chuckled. "Loki never takes part in these training sessions. He hasn't been here since you arrived!"

"He's been with us," Thalia said, a little disgusted that Thor hadn't noticed his brother.

"Oh," Thor said, eye brows frowning. "Forgive me, then. I shall fight you instead, Lady Eden. Take your choice of weapon and ready yourself."

Thalia walked off towards the tree where Loki stood, Loki looking more than a little annoyed. He'd probably heard the whole conversation. I unsheathed my sword, slid on my shield, and took a fighting stance. Thor just swung his hammer a few times and stood ready.

Then we began.

Each attack I threw at him his blocked, but I just managed to doge all of his thrusts from that blasted hammer. I did not want to be on the wrong end of that thing. After a few minutes of this I was becoming tired of this routine, so I decided to change it up a bit. I sent a flash of white light into Thor's eyes, causing him to stumble backwards. Calmly, I stuck out my foot, making his trip up and fall on his back, his hammer flying from his grip. Casually I walked over to him and placed my sword at his throat.

It was only then I noticed everyone had gone silent.

"You use magic?" Thor finally asked, still rubbing his eyes.

"Sort of," I said, moving my sword and helping him up. "All demigods inherit powers from their godly parents. My mum's the goddess of the dawn, so I can manipulate light." I glanced around nervously. "If magic isn't used here or something, I'm sorry, I didn't -"

"Nonsense!" Thor cried, clapping me on the back and smiling broadly. "My own brother uses magic so it is by no means forbidden. We're just shocked that you were able to do something like that." He leaned in a little closer. "That and that you were able to get me on my back in less than five minutes. No one has accomplished that before. Very impressive."

He slapped my back once more and walked off. Everyone slowly began fighting once more. I went and sat by Loki and Thalia.

"Why do I get the feeling I've just done something wrong?" I asked, my head in my hands.

Thalia rubbed my back affectionately. "You did nothing wrong, Eden. You just did something the Asgardian warriors didn't expect, that's all. They're all still trying to process it."

"My brother did not lie when he said you were the first to defeat him," Loki added. "It was truly incredible. The reason they are looking at you strangely is because magic on Asgard is viewed as secretive and deceptive. No one approves of my using it, but no one objects because I am a Prince. Also, no one really merges both fighting and magic together. They are viewed as two very different, very separate disciplines. Even I do not cross the two often."

"Oh, fantastic," I said sarcastically. "I've just gone and outcast myself in a realm full of gods. Well done, Eden," I mumbled to myself.

"Then we'll all start using our powers more," Thalia said, "so that we're all outcasts together."

I smiled at the thought. "There's no need," I said. "Don't do that just for me. Use them by all means, but don't go around electrocuting people just so that people look at you funny."

"People always have to bring that up!" Thalia fumed. "Just because I _once _got mad at Percy and electrocuted him in the head doesn't me I go about doing it often!"

"That wasn't where I was going with that," I said. "Although…"

"Oh, very funny, Eden," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Loki asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Probably not, no," I said, laughing.

"And even if you did, Eden wouldn't tell you, right?" Thalia asked pointedly.

"Yeah," I said. "Totally."

We sat there talking for the rest of the session, occasionally cheering on the demigods when they waked past. The results of the morning were: Annabeth beat Fandral (which I was seriously happy about), Hogun beat Nico (but only just) and Percy beat Volstagg (which surprised Percy to no end). Lady Sif didn't attend this morning as she was needed by Queen Frigga.

When it was time for lunch we all headed inside, the two talkative Warriors oddly silent. They were too busy staring at me. Why did I have to go and use my powers? Why couldn't I have just let Thor win? Not only had I defeated the undefeatable son of Odin, I'd done it in a fashion completely alien to Asgard.

What a way to make friends and influence people, huh?


	9. The Gift of Light

After lunch Loki and I headed out to the island again so I could teach some basics in light manipulation. I still found that weird: that the god of magic still needs instruction. In no time at all we arrived at the island. We went to the centre as before, but this time there was a small item glistening in the sun. Before I could inspect it, however, he scooped it up and put it in his pocket.

"What was that?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "Later," he said, going and standing in the middle of the clearing. "Now, what do you have to teach me?" he asked, a smirk planted on his face.

I stood in front of him and sat down, crossed legged, motioning him to join me.

"I think it would be better to see what you've mastered on your own," I said. "Show me. Any light you can manipulate."

He nodded and closed his eyes, a look of serene peace flowing over him. Slowly, a small band of light materialised in front of him as dots, as if a tiny pixie were leaving a trail as it flew by. This line grew and changed into a spinning circle, changing colour as it spun. A little colour wheel, showing every hue in the light spectrum.

He opened his eyes and the circle disappeared. A smug smile spread across his face.

"Impressive," I said. It took me quite a while to change the light's colour. (Technically it's the light's frequency, but it's a lot easier to say colour). "That makes my job a whole lot simpler."

"Glad I can be of assistance," he said.

"What exactly was it you wanted to learn, again?" I asked.

"Anything you have to teach me," he said. "I would particularly appreciate something that would help with my mischief making, though."

I laughed. "To be expected," I told him. I thought about it for a moment. "I can teach you to make shapes with the light you create. If you can already change the colour, that cuts down the time considerably. Eventually, and with a lot of practice, you will be able to make any shape out of light: including doubles of you. Would that help?"

He smirked. "Yes, that would help. A lot more than you'd think, actually." He cocked his head to one side. "However, I often find I learn quicker with a demonstration."

Well, a demonstration I could certainly do.

I'd done this sort of thing often I didn't even blink. One moment there was just me, the next there were two. Loki jumped back a little in amazement. I smirked, and made my copy do the same. He got close to my double, and just stared.

"What can she do?" he asked quietly.

"It isn't a she," I said. "It's an it. And not much, really." I shrugged. "Its mouth can move, but it can't speak. Its eyes move, but it doesn't see. The double is completely aesthetic. It doesn't do a thing unless you tell it to, so it won't react to its environment. As such, the illusion only lasts for so long before someone notices something."

I made my double disappear and Loki sat back.

"You'll have a long wait before that, though," I said. "We'll start off small and get bigger."

I made a small, baby bunny appear in between us. Admittedly, it didn't look like an actual rabbit as it was just white light in the shape of a rabbit, but we were starting small, after all.

"For the time being, I'll just teach you to change the light's shape, and then we'll work on colour to make it look more realistic." I gestured to the rabbit in front of me. "This is what I like to call a sparkle bunny. 'Bunny' being a term used for the Midgardian animal called a rabbit. You know what one of them is, right?" I asked. He nodded.

I continued. "It's one of the very first thing I learned to do, and the simplest. I find that creating a ball of light and then moulding it to look like the rabbit works best for me. You want to have a go?"

He nodded and stretched out his hand in front of him. His eyes closed and a small ball of light appeared. Painstakingly slowly, the ball stretched and grew until I saw two ears pop out of the top of it. Then, from the other end, a smaller ball of light appeared, making a fluffy tail. In no time at all for a first go, there was another bunny to match my own, even if it was a bit smaller.

I smiled. "Very impressive."

Loki smiled, obviously pleased. However, when he did, the bunny sizzled and vanished. His smile dropped. It was then I noticed that his head was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily. I'd forgotten how much this sort of work took out of you at first.

"Maybe you need a bit of help with stamina," I said gently.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

I took another look at him. "I think we should leave it there for today, I may have pushed you a little too far for your first lesson. Sorry," I added quickly.

He smiled thinly. "No trouble," he said, sounding more like himself. "If that is all for today, maybe I could see a few more demonstrations? So that I have an idea what I may be able to achieve. Eventually."

"Sure," I said, trying to think of something to do. It hit me. "Do you know what Chinese New Year is?" I asked him.

"Is it different to normal New Year?" he asked, leaning back on his hands.

"A little," I said. "There's this country called China, and traditionally it runs on a slightly different calendar to the rest of us. They have a cycle of these twelve divine animals that represent each year. This year is the year of the Dragon. So, to celebrate Chinese New Year, I created a little show for the Campers."

I stood and went back a little. Concentration, I imagined the Chinese dragon I'd created in January. It flickered into existence curled around me. An audible gasp escaped Loki. The fifteen feet long crimson dragon raised its head, its black eyes and pearl of wisdom shining in the afternoon sun – well, not really, but that's what it looked like.

"I called him Lóng (龍), which Frank – a Camper who's half Chinese – assures me means 'dragon' in Chinese," I said, beaming at the look of amazement on his face. "It's not very original, I know, but it's all I could come up with on such short notice."

"It fits perfectly," Loki said, his voice quiet.

"And that's not the best part," I said, closing my eyes to focus more on Lóng.

I took a deep, centring breath before I began. Lóng slowly uncurled himself from around me and soared into the sky. As he flew around the clearing, circling the perimeter and then around Loki, he changed colour: orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, the whole spectrum. To finish off, he soared into the sky from the centre of the clearing and exploded into fireworks, the characters 新年快樂 (Happy New Year) fizzling into existence before dissolving into the sky. I sat back down next to Loki, out of breath.

"Of course," I puffed. "It looks a lot better at night when you can see the fireworks."  
"It was amazing," Loki said. "Even I couldn't do something like that. Your mastery of light is awe inspiring."

I flushed a little – and not from exhaustion. "Well, I've had a lot more practice," I said. "Anyway, I'm sure you can do a lot of stuff that I could never dream of."

"Maybe tomorrow I can show you some things," he said. "I take great pride in my mastery of the elements, something I know appeals to many people."

"That sounds amazing. Even though some demigod's can control elements I haven't seen much," I said. "I suppose being able to control nature has always fascinated me. It'll also be nice to see what can be done and what is just fiction," I said, thinking back to all the fantasy novels I'd read.

"I suppose it will be," he said. He reached behind him into one of the pockets of his tunic. Out of it he pulled a necklace. "This is for you," he said, a little bashfully.

It wasn't fancy, wasn't extravagant, wasn't noticeable, but it was beautiful. Obviously handmade, the necklace had a simple string like band with a small charm hanging from it. The charm was a pebble with a rune carved into it. It was exactly my taste, and I loved it instantly.

I took it from him and looked closely at it. Holding it, I could feel the power emanating from it.

"It's a Kenaz," he said. "One of its meanings is 'the power of light'. I thought it was fitting, seeing as you can control light." Loki looked more self conscious the more he spoke.

"It also means vision, revelation, and knowledge, right?" I asked, trying to remember from my research. "Isn't it also associated with you, because it means 'vital fire of life', and you're associated with fire?"

He looked shocked.

"Yes, it is," he said. "But if you don't want it, that is understandable. I mean, it isn't very -"

"Are you kidding?" I asked, cutting him off. "It's beautiful. Did you make it?"

"I did," he said.

"I love it," I said. I smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."

"I can help you put it on, if you wish," he said.

I was about to accept his offer when I had a better idea.

"Can you take the charm off the string for me?" I asked. He nodded, if looking a little bemused.

Taking the Camp necklace from my neck, I untied it and pulled off one of the charms. When he handed me the rune charm, I slid it on and put the other one on next. Then I took Loki's offer to tie it back around my neck. His charm hung in the hollow part of my neck just above my collarbone. I fingered it gently.

"What was it in aid of?" I asked, still holding it between my fingers.

"I need an excuse to make something for my first real friend?" he asked, smiling slightly.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, making him flush.

"Thank you, Loki," I said. I leaned back against the grass, relaxing in the day's late sun.


	10. Unexpected News

The next day when we almost didn't make it to the island. Just as Loki was about to uncover the boat, we heard his brother, Thor, call my name.

"Lady Eden!" he cried, as Loki quickly hid the boat again. "I was meant to tell you at lunch but completely forgot. My father has organised a ball to celebrate you and the other demigod's arrival. It will be held at the end of the week. My mother has offered to have the royal dress maker have something made for each of the girls. That is, if you don't have something already."

"I don't, no," I said. Dresses were not something I chose to wear. "I'd be very grateful."  
"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, making me jump. "We will go now!"

"If you hadn't noticed, brother," Loki said, speaking for the first time. "Lady Eden and I are a little busy. Perhaps she could go for the fitting tomorrow?"

Thor looked suspicious. "But the dress maker is only in today."

"Do they have a shop in the town?" I asked.

He looked startled. "Well, yes, but -"

"Then I'll go into town and have my fitting there if they can't make tomorrow," I said hastily.

"Alright, then," Thor said, turning to leave. "I shall tell mother. I'm sure we can get someone to accompany you tomorrow."

I nodded, smiling. "Thank you!" I called after him, but he was already gone.

Loki laughed breathlessly, heading back over to the tree.

"That was close," he murmured.

"Definitely," I said. "But if you and Thor discovered the island, why not let him know we're going?"

He sighed and pulled the boat into the water. I joined him and we set off.

"Thor hasn't been to the island in years, not since we were small," Loki explained. "He's probably forgotten all about the island. If I told him that was where we were going, he'd use it as an opportunity to go on a 'quest'. He'd completely take over my island; turn it into a training ring or something. I just don't want something that is solely mine to become his. As most things of mine end up."

"Oh," I said. "I had no idea."

He smiled humourlessly. "Not many do."

"Well, I said I wasn't going to tell anyone about the island, and I'm not going to," I said.

"Thank you," he whispered, almost to himself.

We arrived at the island in no time at all. I was about to begin the stamina lesson when he stopped me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Did we not agree that today I would show you my elemental magic?" he asked.

Oh, yeah.

He walked towards the middle of the clearing.

"I believe splitting the field into four would be a good place to start, each quarter representing the four elements. First, air."

He motioned for me to join him. Suddenly, a massive wind engulfed us. It spun around, causing my hair to fly around furiously. Little bits of earth were ripped from the ground joined the spinning. After a moment, I felt the ground disappear under my feet. I clung to Loki for support, and he laughed. A truly joyous laugh, the first I'd ever herd from him. We too then started to spin, becoming on with the miniature tornado he had created. All too soon, though, we were floating steadily back to the ground. I hadn't realised we'd reached the floor until Loki prised my hands from his arm.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

Smiling, he stayed silence. He walked clockwise to the next quarter.

"Here," he said, "is fire."

I could feel the air explode with a new heat that wasn't there seconds before. Green fire appeared I front of him, a small flame flickering in the left over wind. Gradually, the flame grew. As it grew, it split off into different flames, forming seven medium sized fireballs around him. Each one was a different colour, every colour of the light spectrum, I noticed. The fireballs started rotating around him, blurring together to form a fiery band around his waste, slowly heating up. Then the fire started to expand upwards and downwards, forming a giant sphere of multicoloured fire around him. It was amazing. When the fire began to recede I went closer to him, knowing the demonstration was coming to an end.

I was about to say how amazing that was but he silenced me with his hand. We walked over to the fountain, sitting on the edge of it. After the heat of the fire demonstration, the cool spray from the fountain was a welcome relief. He placed his hand in the stream of water closing his eyes.

The water began to bubble slightly, whirling around his fingers. The water followed his hands as he raised them out of the water. It was constantly moving, going around and around in the football sized sphere as it floated between Loki's hands. He turned and faced me, holding it out to me.

"Create light and place it in the centre of the sphere. When it gets there, intensify the brightness of it. Watch what happens," he said, smirking.

I nodded and closed my eyes, creating a ping-pong ball sized ball of light and floating it towards the sphere. When it reached the centre, I made it shine bright enough to blind a man if it wasn't encased in water. The light shone out of the water in starts and stops, constantly changing as the water flowed. It was like a self powered disco ball. I smiled brilliantly, loving how the light danced across the polished marble of the fountain.

After about ten minutes of watching the light flicker, Loki sent the water back into the fountain, probably eager to start the final demonstration. I dimmed the light to a bearable level before getting rid of it completely. We moved to the final part of the recovering field.

"And finally, earth," he said.

He spread his feet apart in a firm position, rooted and grounded. He raised his hands in front of him, palms facing down. The ground rumbled and I fought to keep my balance. Suddenly the earth we were on rose from the ground, levitating in the air. We rose further and further into the air until our heads were level with the very tops of the trees. Then, parts of our island began to break off, swirling around us leaving trails of mud in the air. This was by far the most impressive. To have such control over earth as to raise it and have it flying around as is it were nothing was truly amazing. Although, looking at Loki's face it was very hard for him. Slowly, he lowered us back to the ground.

When we were safely on the ground he dropped his hands and started breathing heavily.

"That was amazing!" I gushed. "I've never seen anything like it. I mean, yeah, I've seen element manipulation before, but not like that. I doubt Percy has such control over water to do what we did by the fountain!"

He smiled wearily.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," he wheezed. "However, I may need a bit of a sit down. Earth manipulation always takes a lot more out of me that water or fire."

We went over to a tree and sat in its shade. Neither of us said anything for a while. Loki recovered slowly: the strength returning to him obvious in his face. He caught me staring at him, and before I could turn away he'd trapped my eyes in his gaze. I have no idea how long we were there for, but in those moments, with my heart beating faster and vision growing narrower until all I could see was him, I realised something.

I loved him.

With that everything started to make sense. That was why I felt so at ease around him, why his voice gave me the jitters, why I was happy just to be in his company, why I always sort him out when I was alone. Hell, even why I've kissed his cheek twice, something I never normally do to anyone besides my father. After all the times I'd gone on about never falling in love with a god and having my heart crushed, here I was doing just that.

I broke our gaze and leaned back against the tree, curling my legs up into my body.

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked, concerned.

"Yes," I said. "I'm fine."

He too leant back against the tree, seemingly unaware of my sudden revelation.

What in Hades' name was I going to do?


	11. The Perfect Dress

The next day was eventful to say the least. I did manage to rope Rachel into coming with me, but only because she had some last minute style ideas that she had to give to Vestmàrr, the dress maker. Apparently he ran the family business that had been passed down through generation after generation of female descendants. His parents only had sons, so he inherited the store after they died.

The shop itself is was only small out front, but you could see through the door into the back room. The back room was filled with rolls upon rolls of fabrics and boxes of little buttons and accessories. The front room had a few manikins in it, two with dresses on. In the centre of the room was a small platform that I assume the person taking the fitting would stand on.

Through the door into the back room came a man no older than thirty, dressed in a simple tan tunic with dark brown trousers. He had small, round glasses perched on the end of his nose, framing golden eyes. His sandy coloured hair was cropped short enough to stay out of his eyes but long enough so it had a bit of style.

"Ah! Lady Rachel!" Vestmàrr beamed, hugging her fiercely. His voice was deep, rich. "I see you have come to give me more ideas, yes?"

"I have!" Rachel gushed, pulling a makeshift sketch pad out of her bag. "Also, this is Eden, who couldn't attend the fitting yesterday. I can see you've gotten around to finishing the dress for her."

"Oh, yes, I did," he said, going over to the dresses. "I love the design: subtle yet elegant, truly marvellous."

We followed him over to the dresses. One was ruffled, a complete mish-mash of materials what surprisingly went together. It had simple spaghetti straps and was mainly fuchsia in colour. The ruffles began at the waist. Obviously Rachel's. The other was altogether plainer, but still gorgeous. It was beige in colour, smugly fitting the manikin. It was gently folded from the hips down, the bottom all different lengths down to about where my knees would be. Probably mine. I gently fingered the hem and felt the soft silk under fingers. It was the most exquisitely made dress I'd ever seen!

"You like?" Rachel asked, peering over my shoulder.

"I love," I said hugging her. "Where did you come up with the idea?"

"Well," she began. "I know how much you like earthy colours and that sort of always-going-to-the-beach style you have. So, I sort of combined the two then made it a little bit more formal."

"Of course, as with any design there had to be a few adjustments made when making the dress," Vestmàrr explained. "But I tried to stay as true to Lady Rachel's design as I could. I even managed to persuade the jeweller to make some of the other things you designed."

"Did you?" Rachel gasped. "Oh, Vestmàrr, thank you!" She threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Thank me later, Lady Rachel, by showing me more of your designs," Vestmàrr said, prising Rachel off of him. "For the time being, allow me to make the final fittings to Lady Eden's dress. If you'll go behind that screen and put on the dress? Lady Rachel can assist with the fastenings as my assistant Ljót isn't here."

Rachel grabbed the dress of the manikin and followed me behind the screen. A few minutes later I emerged from behind the screen and stood on the stage. The dress fit perfectly, even though I'd never met him before. Vestmàrr was truly an amazing dress maker. Still, he would not let me look in a mirror.

"It's a little bit too long on the straps," Vestmàrr mumbled. He quickly snipped at the straps and yanked the dress so it met the back of the dress before it fell down. "Would you hold these, Lady Rachel?" She ran around the back and held the straps dead still while Vestmàrr carefully sewed them back together. Vestmàrr began to circle me once more.

"Once we get the accessories on, add the right shoes… Everything will be perfect!" Vestmàrr exclaimed, rushing into the back room and coming back with a small box. He motioned for me to sit on the stage. He undid the box and I saw all the extras that were to go with the dress, as well as a large piece of paper with sketches and instructions on it. There were the shoes, a matching necklace, appropriate make up and more hair pins than I'd ever seen before in my life.

"For you," he said, smiling while he handed me the box.

The first thing I removed was the shoes. They were like gladiator sandals, but had a large band of beige leather around the ankle. There were buttons around the outside as a fastening so that the shoes didn't fall down. The feet part was like flip flops with comfy soles. Feeling them, the material was soft and easily moulded to the shape of my fingers, and so will mould to my feet, making them easy to walk in.

I slipped them on my feet and walked around the shop in them. They were the comfiest pair of shoes I'd ever put on. I was reluctant to take them off afterwards so they could go back in the box.

Aside from all the hair pins that I wasn't willing to take out, there was an absolutely beautiful necklace. It was in the style of a beige dream catcher, with beige, green and gold beads on it – the same colour of green and gold as in my eyes. I picked it up and noted the chain was thin rings of actual gold.

"These are amazing!" I said. "Thank you so much."

Vestmàrr waved my thanks away. "No need to thank me for doing my job. And as with all my work, feel free to keep everything."

"What do I owe you?" I asked him, wondering how the hell I was going to pay him for this.

"The Queen has graciously agreed to pay for all of the dresses and formal outfits I make for you, not only for the ball but for as long as you remain on Asgard - and afterwards, if you can reach us," Vestmàrr explained.

Wow.

"Come on, then," Rachel said, pulling me up. "Go get changed and then we can find somewhere for lunch. I'm starving!"

"Wait! I haven't seen myself yet," I cried, pulling out of her grasp. I went to the other side of the shop and looked at myself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

The dress hugged my minimal curves just right, accentuating them where I had them. Even though the dress was beige it looked a completely different colour to my ever so slightly tanned skin. It was long enough to cover me up decently but short enough to show my legs off. The hem of the dress wasn't too girl for my taste but was enough to make it actually look feminine.

In other words – perfection.

"Thank you so, so much," I said to Vestmàrr, giving him a hug.

"It is a pleasure to create such a masterpiece for such a beautiful young woman," he said, smiling warmly as he released me.

I went back behind the screen, changing into my considerably less glamorous shorts and t-shirt combo that I'd come in, and Rachel and I headed off in search of lunch.

* * *

**AN: I know this is just a bit of filler, and I'm sorry. But I needed a bit of girly indulgence and a chance for Rachel to show off her amazing art skills! I promise after that it gets better in the next chapter... the ball!**

**Fronk x**


	12. The Ball, Part 1

The end of the week came about quicker than expected. I still hadn't told Loki how I felt towards him. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I was going to. What if he thought himself above me, because I'm a mortal? What if because of my feelings I ruin the beautiful friendship we have? No, I could do that to him, to us.

I had to miss our training session that afternoon because the hand maidens that had been assigned to me by Frigga had ambushed me before I could leave. Thankfully, one of them did rush off to tell Loki so he wouldn't think I'd stood him up. The first thing they did was look at the instructions Vestmàrr had sent in the box. First: make up.

All in all it was quite simple. Eye shadows of different browns and beiges were applied, giving my eyes a smoky quality without using black. A small amount of golden eyeliner was applied around the eye to bring out the gold flecks in them. To my cheeks a bronzer was added to make my cheeks 'sparkle under the low light of the ball room', or so Heilvé, the head handmaiden, said. To finish it off, my lips were painted a subtle pink.

Next apparently was my hair. After having it washed in rose scented water, it was dried and curled. Then, using the millions of hair grips in the box, it was pinned into a pony tale which made my hair cascade over my left shoulder. To complete the look, gold and green feathers like the ones on the dream catcher necklace were braided into my hair at various intervals, giving me a sort of 'back to nature look' that I loved but had never been able to replicate.

Finally came the dress. Where as it had taken five minutes to put it on with help from Rachel at the back in the shop, it took twenty minutes for three times the amount of people to get me into that dress. Apparently it didn't fall right, so said Heilvé, accompanied by vigorous nodding from the other hand maidens. Eventually though, I was 'presentable'.

_This is why I never go to parties,_ I thought bitterly to myself as I fastened the buttons on my shoes. _Too much hassle for one night!_

Just as I was putting on my favourite perfume, there was a knock on my door. I told the person to come in. It was Thalia. She was in a punk style black dress, all jagged angles and totally Thalia. She even had Converse style black boots on. Rachel sure had done a good job designing all the outfits. Where did she find the time?

"Hey," Thalia said, coming and sitting on my bed. "We're planning on heading down in a minute and wanted to give you the heads up, seeing as you've been stuck in here all day.

"All the important people in Asgard will be there tonight. All the other gods and goddesses, plus a few visiting dignitaries from other worlds, like Alfheim, home of the elves. Treat this evening as if it were a function on Olympus. Have fun by all means, but do remember we're dealing with gods. I know you have a tendency to assault the ones who piss you off. Phoebus you can get away with as he's family, but you shouldn't have hit Fandral, not matter what he did." She winked at me. "At least that's what Percy said. I totally approve.

"Also, the All-Father has asked that we each give a demonstration of our powers. Gods know what Annabeth is going to do, but whatever. If we put you last, could you do a firework demonstration like you did last 4th July?"

"Of course," I said, going to the door. "You ready?"

She stood and nodded. "As I'll ever be," she said, putting on a brave face.

We went outside together and I saw the others hanging out in the corridor. Rachel was in her dress that I'd seen the other day. Annabeth was in a grey-blue dress that really set off her eyes. Percy was in a smart suit with a handkerchief in the pocket the same colour as Annabeth's dress. Nico was in a black suit with a black shirt that had the top button undone. Even in a suit he insisted on being slightly rebellious.

"How are you all doing?" I asked.

"Alright, I guess," Percy said, his eyes wide with nerves.

"Ignore him," Annabeth said, patting his arm reassuringly. "He's just imagined this great responsibility on his shoulders because he's never been in a large room of gods without them being angry at him."

"I always feel judged," he said, a little meekly.

"You'll be fine," Nico said. "Man up, Perc."

"Yeah, we'll all make sure you're not on your own," I said.

He smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Just then, Thor came up the corridor towards us. He was in his formal armour, plus cape, with the addition of a silver helmet with wings on the side.

"If you would all follow me?" he asked.

We walked through the corridors of Asgard in a nervous silence. This was our formal introduction to Asgardian society, and we were all feeling the pressure. Before long we arrived at the ball room doors.

"I will go in first and announce you one by one. Come out as I call your name," Thor said, smiling reassuringly. "And do not worry about a thing. You will be fine." With that, he swept into the hall. Rapturous applause deafened all of us as he entered, playing to the crowd.

"And I now wish to introduce you to our honoured guests from Midgard. Please welcome Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon; Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades; Rachel Elizabeth Dare, representative of Apollo." Rachel winked at me before going in. "And finally, Eden Lee Llewellyn, daughter of Eos."

As the last to go in, all eyes were on me. There were thousands of people there, all staring up at me. The people were all stunningly beautiful, in different dresses and armour. I was all too aware of them staring at me, scrutinising me. Suddenly, I felt very self conscious in my beige dress that I'd felt amazing in not five minutes earlier. I lowered my eyes slightly.

Everyone had gone into pairs at the front, Thalia begrudgingly standing with Thor, so I was left to stand by myself in front of everyone. I scanned the crowd for a familiar face, someone I knew, but found no one. Then I felt his hand on the small of my back. Looking up and over my shoulder, I saw Loki stood there, in his full armoured glory. He too had a helmet, but his was gold and had huge horns coming from the front of it. He smiled gently down at me, and I smiled back, so grateful for his company.

"The demigods of Midgard!" Thor cried. Everyone applauded politely, as to appease Thor but secretly looking like there was no where they'd rather not be. Thor seemed oblivious, however. "Now, let the celebrations begin!" he declared, descending the staircase without Thalia.

Loki gently pushed at my back, urging me forward. When I started moving, he offered me his arm. Smiling gratefully, I took it. I went down with him, before the other demigods, my feelings of apprehension receding with every step. Well, being on the arm of the man I love was bound to make me feel better.

Even if he didn't know.

As we reached the bottom, everyone gawked at us. More specifically, I expect, me, seeing as I was on the arm of one of the Princes of Asgard. Taking a deep breath, I realised it was going to be a long, _long _night.


	13. The Ball, Part 2

**AN: This chapter is from Loki's POV, staring just before the end of the previous chapter**

* * *

"And finally, Eden Lee Llewellyn, daughter of Eos," Thor decreed.

When she emerged from the double doors, my heart stopped. Her hair was luminous, the light bouncing off of it forming a light shimmer around her. The dress she was wearing was fitted perfectly to her, gently swaying as she walked. Vestmàrr was a genius when it comes to making clothes. She was entirely matched, from her hair pins to her shoes. Her make up was subtle, but effective.

She was beautiful.

Then she paused, looking like a rabbit in a hunter's torch light. That is to say, startled. I looked around and saw everyone staring at her. As stunning and flawless as the Ǣsir appeared, they had many personality defects. Not accepting outsiders was one of them. Even new members to court were seen as outsiders at first. I couldn't let her stand up there alone.

Using my magic, I transported up to her. I placed my hand on the small of her back, hoping to comfort her. When her eyes met mine over her shoulder and I saw the thanks in her eyes, I knew I'd done the right thing. She stood a little straighter, more her old self.

"The demigods of Midgard!" Thor cried. Polite applause filled the hall, but it was patronisingly slow. I scowled at the people, but no one noticed. "Now, let the celebrations begin!"

My brother headed down the staircase without checking on anyone else, Zeus' daughter not going down with him. When no one moved, I headed down, gently nudging Eden in the right direction. She took my arm when I offered it to her, relaxing as she did so. I heard the others follow us down.

It was going to be a little while until the band started up, so this section of the ball was for socialising. However, all the demigods stayed together and no one came up to them. Someone did, unfortunately, come to me. I could see her approaching from the other side of the hall, the crowd parting for her: Sjöfn, one of the goddesses of love. She had the strangest notion I was interested in her. It is safe to say I wasn't, and still aren't.

Do not mistake my lack of interest to be because of her lack of beauty. Far from it, in fact. As far as superficial beauty goes, Sjöfn certainly has it. She had fiery red hair, her long red dress setting it of stunningly, if over exposing her body a little. Her skin was pale, almost alabaster. Her eyes were a burnt brown colour. She was the embodiment of love's passion. However, her deterrent was her personality. Not only did she have the intellect of a parsnip, but she was one the most spiteful people I had had the displeasure of meeting. That and she never left me alone.

Fantastic.

"Oh, Loki!" she gushed, her voice husky. "Looking as dashing as ever, I see."

I smiled tightly. "Good evening, Sjöfn," I said.

"Hey," Eden said, fitting herself into the conversation.

Sjöfn's gaze burnt through her, seeing into her life's past at every moment of passion she'd ever experienced. From her disgusted expression, I'd say she hadn't had many.

"Yes, hello," she said dismissively. Abruptly, she turned her attention back to me. "I have to say, I can't wait to see the display later on. Can you? I mean, Poseidon is the god of the seas, right? That must lead to some very spectacular water displays. Maybe better than yours!"

Insulting my magic is not the best of ways to persuade me to court you, that I can assure you.

"We shall see," was all I said.

"Depends what you're looking for," Eden said, trying again to be part of the conversation. "Percy's very good at big displays, but I think Loki is better at the little, intricate things."

"I'm sorry," Sjöfn said. "Who are you again, inconsequential little mortal?"

I could see Eden's eyes spark dangerously.

"Eden Lee Llewellyn, daughter of Eos," she said carefully. "And you are?"

Sjöfn seemed infuriated that she didn't know. "I am Sjöfn, goddess of love."

"I should have known," Eden said, her voice deceptively sweet. "All goddesses of love are self absorbed, derogatory, stuck up air heads who have no idea how to behave in civil society."

I could see Sjöfn's eyes flare with anger. Just before she attacked Eden, I heard the band strike up.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Eden, interjecting before they both got thrown into the dungeons for the night.

"Of course you can!" Sjöfn squealed, grabbing my arm.

I pulled out of her grasp. "I was talking to Eden," I said coldly, sick of her constant stalking.

Her face crumpled. "O-oh," she said before fleeing into the crowd.

"I'd love to," Eden said, taking my arm. Smiling, I led her towards the dance floor.

The band was playing a steady tune, all the couples dancing slowly around the floor. I took Eden's hand in mine and placed my other around her waist. Her spare hand automatically went to my shoulder. Pulling her close to me, I could feel her breath hitch, but chose to ignore it. We began to spin around the floor.

"How is it you know Sjöfn?" she asked, sounding a little defensive.

"She has been plaguing me for years," I said, lips curling in disgust. "Although you seemed to put her in her place."

She smiled slightly, watching our feet. "If there's one thing I can't stand it's people who think they're better than everyone else. That usually does mean goddesses of love." She stared up at him, wide eyes. "If you ever happen to meet Aphrodite, don't tell her I said that."

"I won't, do not worry," I said, smiling down at her. "And you shouldn't worry about her either. Sjöfn, I mean. I'm sure she's just jealous."

She snorted. "What could I have for a goddess to be jealous of?"

"You are far more beautiful than her, for a start," I said, meaning every word. "In addition, you are far more intelligent, far better company and lay far higher in my estimations than she could ever hope to. In short, Eden, you have a _lot _for her to be jealous of."

Eden flushed attractively and looked back to the floor. With gentle conversation, completely off the topic of Sjöfn, I managed to get her looking at me and smiling, a lot more like her usual self.

It was strange, I'd never felt so at ease in the company of another before, even with my own family. I just felt as if Eden accepted me for who I was, acknowledging all my faults and taking them in her stride. The way she was so relaxed in my arms was a practically foreign experience for me. In all my years of attending dances and functions such as these no maiden was truly happy in my arms. It was satisfying to finally find some one happy there.

We talked whilst we danced about all sorts of things, right up until there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the son of Hades there.

"May I cut in?" he asked shyly.

I looked back at Eden who nodded. I nodded to him and kissed Eden's hand before allowing him to take my position and they danced of, him awkwardly leading. I didn't realise I was still standing there looking after them until some other couple bumped into me, shooting daggers at me. Embarrassed, I walked off to the balcony, needing air.

Once out there, I looked back into the room, watching. Spending all of your life as an outcast is often why one becomes a good watcher. My eyes found there way back to Eden, dancing and laughing in the boy's arms. I felt a pang of something in my stomach at the sight. What was that? Was that _jealousy_? Why would I be jealous of the demigod?

_Because I love her._

Suddenly, it all made sense. Why I always felt I could be myself around her, why I never felt like I had to hide, why her voice soothed me when I was annoyed at my brother, why I longed to make her smile. But how was this going to work? I am a Prince of Asgard, something I can't drop because of how I feel about one girl.

A girl who was fast becoming the centre of my universe.

I carried on staring at her from the shadows of the balcony, feeling my heart swell at the sight of her. My golden angel. I had to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't come out of the blue about it. What if she didn't feel the same way? I couldn't tell her somewhere public, somewhere where she'd have to face people straight away if she didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't embarrass her so.

I would let her have this night in ignorance of my feelings, and I would not act any different to her. But when would I tell her? How would I tell her? I decided to let it go for now, but I resolved to make the decision tonight.

What in Helhiem was I going to do?


	14. The Ball, Part 3

**AN: This story is back to Eden's POV. Also, sorry about going a little overboard in this chapter, but it wouldn't have made sense as two chapters. Enjoy! Fronk x**

* * *

"You're far more beautiful than her, for a start," Loki said, looking down at me. Did he really think that or was he just trying to make me feel better? "In addition, you are far more intelligent, far better company and lay far higher in my estimations than she could ever hope to. In short, Eden, you have a _lot _for her to be jealous of."

I flushed – something I constantly seemed to do in his company – and dropped my gaze to our feet. Again. It was a good job Loki had very interesting shoes, no sarcasm intended, or I'd be very bored looking down constantly. He changed the subject quickly, perhaps sensing my discomfort, and we resumed our usual flow of conversation and banter.

Loki was one of the few people I felt I could completely be myself around. I didn't have to stop myself from saying something or explain myself to him. He just took me as I was, and dealt with it. I could only really do that around Laura before.

"You're still wearing my charm, I see," Loki said some time later.

"Yeah, of course," I said, smiling happily. "I love it. Plus, I never take of my Camp necklace, so I'll always wear it, no matter what."

He seemed very glad to hear that. What I didn't say was that I also wouldn't take it off because he had given it to me, and I loved him.

But whatever.

He was just about to reply when someone tapped him on the shoulder. We stopped and he looked over his shoulder. I saw Nico standing there.

"May I cut in?" he asked, a little timidly.

Loki looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, signalling I was happy for Nico to dance with me. Before he let Nico take his place, he kissed my hand, his eyes never leaving mine, and stood aside. Dazzled, I let Nico sweep me away across the floor.

"You two seem close," Nico observed, smirking slightly.

"He's my friend," I said defensively.

"Right," Nico said disbelievingly. "And Frances and I are best friends." Frances, of course, is his girlfriend.

"Really," I said, laughing, "We're just friends, nothing more."

"Okay," he said, thankfully letting it drop. "Have you noticed everyone staring at us?"

I hadn't, actually, because I'd been so absorbed in Loki for the whole evening. Looking around, I saw that no one was actually looking at us. I was about to tell him that when I saw it – that fleeting glance. As I looked around the room more carefully, everyone was indeed staring at one demigod or the other. A few were turning away quickly and whispering to their partners.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "They're not very subtle, are they?"

Nico laughed. "Not particularly. I think it's anticipation for the power demonstration. You know how magic isn't tolerated very well here? Apparently, they really dislike the idea of an apparently magic free planet still having magic. Still, I have no idea what I'm going to do for mine. I mean, I can't summon an army of the dead, or kill a bunch of plants. That would scare the shit out of everyone, and make me a reject here, too."

"You could shadow travel to a bunch of places, go get things for people?" I suggested. "Or create a fissure without actually reaching the Underworld?"

"That sounds like a very good idea," he said. "I can show my powers without actually involving the dead. Brilliant."

"Not just a pretty face, you know," I quipped.

"Thank the gods," Nico said. "Your face isn't that pretty."

I slapped his arm playfully. "And I don't know what Frances sees in you!"

Just as he was about to say something back, Odin's booming voice sailed across the hall as the song ended.

"Citizens of Asgard, dear friends," he said. "I would like to thank you for coming to the official welcoming for the demigods of Midgard. Now, if we could all make our way to the gardens, I would like to state the start of the power demonstration, as prepared by said demigods."

"As sprung on said demigods by a certain ruler," Nico mumbled under his breath. I elbowed him sharply in the ribs, silencing him.

We all went through the large double doors at the far end of the ball room into the gardens. I'd never been here before, so was relying purely on the throngs of people flowing towards a certain point. The gardens here didn't look as enchanting as the path Loki and I walked everyday. Somehow, because it was so well kept, it wasn't as natural, as magical.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at this fountain. More accurately, we arrived at the base of the hill that had the fountain on it. I was about to push my way through the crowd when Nico stopped me. Smiling devilishly, he held out his hand.

"Might as well go first," he said.

I took his hand and we arrived at the top of the hill first. Again I had to cling to Nico to steady myself, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. There was an audible gasp from the crowds. Nico suddenly looked self conscious. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Go on," I said. "I'll be fine while you go and show off."

He nodded shakily and took a deep breath. Then he was gone. People looked around desperately, trying to find him. When I spotted him, standing in the middle of a field of wild flowers, I discretely created a circle of light around him, highlighting him to the mass of Asgardians. A slow applause began building. Nico took off once more, this time to the base of a tree, and again I highlighted his position. This went on a few more times before Nico appeared back at my side, slightly shaky and a little too pale, even for him.

"You okay?" I asked. He just nodded, probably too exhausted to say anything. Excessive shadow travel often did that to him, even now.

By this point the royal family and the other demigods had joined us on the top of the hill.

"Thank you for that display, Nico," the All-Father said. "Nico di Angelo, everyone!" he called the audience. Rapturous applause followed. Suddenly, the Asgardian crowd had warmed to us.

Percy then went up, controlling the water from the fountain into a massive wave that rushed over the audience before sending it back into the fountain. Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and ran around a lot, disappearing and reappearing at different intervals. Thalia created a mighty lightning storm, bolts zapping the grass around her. It was only Rachel and I left.

"You not doing anything?" she asked.

"I'm last. You're up," I said.

She shook her head. "I'm a prophetess, Eden," she said sadly. "I don't have on demand powers like you guys do."

I rubbed her arm affectionately. "You're still amazing, Rach. You know that, right?"

She smiled dazzlingly bright. "Well, duh. I am an art student, after all."

I laughed and walked up. I took a calming breath and almost began, but stopped. On the 4th July that year, I'd had a medley of 'American Anthems', put together by the Apollo cabin. I had no such luck that evening. But fireworks without music never really went. Fleetingly, I searched the crowd for some, if any, of the musicians. Thankfully, I found one. Quickly, I dashed down the hill toward the hill to him. I heard Odin tell his subjects to talk amongst themselves, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Hi," I said.

"Um, good evening," he said, slightly confused. He was a slightly older man with fading brown hair and warm eyes. On his arm was a beautiful motherly looking woman, probably his wife.

"You're one of the musicians, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I play the flute."

"That'll work perfectly," I said. "Could you play some music for my demonstration?"

"You know Asgardian music?" he asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "But if you could play the very first song you played this evening, I'd be very grateful."

"Of course, Lady Eden," he said. "If you will allow my five minutes to gather the other musicians and we will set up on the hill."

"Oh, thank you – sorry, I don't know your name," I said, a little embarrassed.

He smiled kindly. "I am Alli, my lady."

"Thank you, Alli," I said. "And please, it's just Eden."

He smiled and bowed slightly before kissing his wife on the cheek and disappearing off into the crowd. I saw a few other people moving who I assumed to be the other musicians. I headed back up the hill towards the quizzical glances of my friends.

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"What's a firework display without a little music?" I asked, smiling devilishly.

They all laughed. A few moments later Alli came up the hill with the band of musicians. They set up as promised and gave a nod when they were ready. I caught the All-Father's eye and nodded. He called attention to the people and they waited expectantly. Giving the signal to the band, I began.

I sent up different shots of light, all different colours, some exploding into different shapes. I stared off with different reds and greens, representing the Princes of Asgard. Admittedly, there was a little more green than red… Next I sent up green, blue, a rusty orange and a pale indigo (almost silver) for the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Appreciative oos and ahs came from the audience, fuelling my show. Finally, hearing the song build to its final climax, I sent up intertwining pale indigo and golden hue shots which, once in the air, exploded into two different halves of a heart. This was to represent Odin and Frigga. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them clasp hands lovingly.

As the song finished, I sent up seven shots of lights up and over the audience, forming a rainbow in the night sky. Thunderous applause erupted from the audience, the citizens of Asgard. It was still going strong some minutes later. Odin had to call the cheering to an end.

"My people," he called. "Tonight we have been blessed with an experience never before witnessed on Asgard and one that will probably never be witnessed again. The demigod's visit is truly an honour."

"It is all ours, All-Father," Percy said to him. We all nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Thank you, Percy," he said, before turning back to the crowd. "I believe the appropriate way to call this section of tonight to an end is to say: Dinner is served!"

There was an almighty cheer as the people stampeded back inside. We all followed. I went over to thank Alli and just before I was about to descend the hill I felt someone pulling at my arm. I turned to see Loki standing there, a heart melting smile on his face.

"You coming?" Nico called.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said. When he saw Loki holding my forearm he smiled knowingly, rolling his eyes before going down the hill.

"What's up?" I asked Loki.

"The display," he said. "It was amazing. I just wanted to tell you personally."

"Thank you, Loki," I said. "That means a lot."

Before I could do anything he pulled me into a tight embrace, his arms over my shoulders. Slowly, I slid my arms around his waist. We just stayed there for a few moments, in each other's arms, not saying a word. Nothing at that moment could make me feel happier.

"I merely speak the truth," he said, pulling away. He smirked a little. "Something I don't do very often, being the god of lies."

I smiled slightly. "C'mon," I said, tugging on the sleeve. "We'd better get to the feast. They'll start wondering where we are soon." As we went down, I added, "Plus, Volstagg will have eaten all the best food if we don't hurry up."

"I have a better idea," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me close. The ground fell away from my feet for a second before we landed outside the doors that lead to the ball room. "I often find teleportation a lot quicker than walking," he explained.

"Well, that's a lot better than shadow travel," I said, laughing. He smiled and led me inside to the feast.


	15. The Day After

The next day, everyone slept in a bit later to compensate for the late night of the feast. After the demonstration, the demigods had been wholeheartedly accepted into Asgardian society. None of us could move for people jostling to talk to us, some even just to see us. Eventually, Lady Frigga had to come and save us, sending people away and saying it was time for us all to retire. When they'd gone, Loki came up to me and offered to walk me back to my room, which I accepted.

When I went down for breakfast, Nico jumped in the seat next to me with Rachel taking the other side before anyone else could. We no longer sat alternately, everyone sitting where they wanted.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Loki were together?" Rachel whispered furiously.

"Because we're not," I said. "Who told you we -" I sent a pointed look at Nico. "Care to explain?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"I may have mentioned something about the fleeting glances and the way you blush whenever you happen to catch his eye…" Nico said, looking away from me.

"So you told Rachel about a relationship that you've imagined," I said

"I am not imagining it!" Nico said, quietly but angrily. "I'm not an idiot."

I sighed. "You're not, no," I said. "But I can honestly tell you that Loki and I are not an item. In fact, I promise you that if that changes, you'll be the first people to know, yeah?"

They nodded and let it go.

That afternoon, Loki said he was too tired from last night and thought he couldn't do magic as well as he normally could, so we just spent the time in his study. It had been a while since I'd been here, so it surprised me yet again how small it was.

He sat behind his desk as he used to, but he seemed distracted today. After an hour of huffing and sighing, he threw the papers he was working on into the air in a fit of range.

"You need to go for a walk?" I asked gently.

He just nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the rows and rows of books shelves towards a place I found before our lessons started. It was what I believed to be the centre of the library. There was a great domed ceiling, showing the blue sky outside, the sunlight shining through. Underneath the window there was a huge concrete pillar with books lining the outside. Inside, however, was a secret room that I'd discovered. It was only small, and mainly held a staircase. I lead Loki up those stairs through the trap door to the very top of the pillar. The top was a flat expanse with a few seats, just below the window's edge.

Loki sat down on one of the larger chairs that looked more like a sofa and I joined him.

"What's wrong, Loki?" I asked. "You don't at all seem like yourself."

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," he mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" I urged.

He shook his head. "You'll probably just laugh at me."

"Why would I do that?" I asked, genuinely shocked he would think something like that. "You're my friend, Loki. I would never laugh at you."

"Then you wouldn't believe me," he said, desperate. "Or you'd be disgusted with me."

"Loki," I said sternly, beginning to fear for him. "What's going on?"

He put his head in his hands, his body crunched over as if he were trying to become as small as possible. After taking a shuddering breath, he faced me and confessed.

"I've been meaning to tell you since last night," he started. I nodded reassuringly. "It-it's about me. And you." He put his head back in his hands. "I'm saying this all wrong," he said.

I smiled gently. "Then don't create a prologue," I said. "Just come out with it."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stared into my eyes. The intensity of his usually blasé green eyes shocked me slightly. What was that serious that he couldn't tell anyone? Had he done something?

"I love you," he blurted.

I just stared at him, wide eyed. He loved me? Me, the inconsequential little mortal? Me, the only one to defeat his brother in combat? Me?

"Say something, Eden," he pleaded, looking on the verge of tears. "Please."

"I-I don't know what to say," I said honestly. "You love me?"

His face hardened. "I told you you wouldn't believe me," he snapped, before getting up and going back through the trap door.

I sprung up and ran after him.

"Loki," I called. He didn't stop. "Loki!" He still wouldn't stop. I sent a flash of white light right in front of his eyes, startling him and making him stop long enough for me to catch up with him. Gently, I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, too," I said quietly.

He turned to face me slowly, disbelief written on his face. "What?" he croaked.

"I, Eden Lee Llewellyn, love you, Loki Odinson."

Immeasurable happiness filled his expression. Without saying another word, his lips met mine. I'd never felt such bliss. Loki's lips were soft, refreshingly cool. They moved gently, not forcing me to do anything I didn't want to. I kissed him back with far more gusto. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled his head closer to mine. That set something off inside him.

He snarled against my lips and backed me up against the wall, pressing his body up against mine. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue across his lips, an invitation. He gladly accepted and wrestled with me for dominance. When he won, as I had no doubt he would do, he explored my mouth extensively, memorising it, like the scholar that he was.

Eventually – unfortunately – we had to part for air. We pulled back, chests heaving, faces flushed with passion. He stared into my eyes, hunger, love and yearning lingering in them. I laughed breathlessly, pulling him back up the stairs to the reading lounge.

The walk allowed me to start thinking again. What were we going to do? We sat down on the sofa. He went into kiss me again, but I placed my hand on his chest, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all," I said. I laughed slightly. "Far from it, in fact."

"Then what?" he asked, confused and desperate.

"How is this going to work, Loki?" I asked him. "I don't live here, belong here."

"You could," Loki said, cupping my face in his hand. "We can make this work."

"But how?" I asked again, leaning into his hand. "Eventually I have to go home, back to my life."

"Then we can just enjoy it while it lasts," he said. "I often find it better to have the memories to look back on than to spend forever wondering what would have happened if you had just let go, just given in."

As much as I knew it would hurt me in the long run, I knew that it was better than the alternative. I'd rather spend my time in the company of the man I love than spend it avoiding him and the awkwardness that situation would bring.

"Then kiss me, Loki," I said.

And he did just that.


	16. It All Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to the amazing song in this chapter. Although, do go and listen to it. So cute!**

* * *

That evening at dinner, Loki and I sat next to each other, with Annabeth on my right. When we'd finally stopped 'getting to know each other' if you catch my drift, we decided to keep our relationship between us for now. Of course, I did tell him that I had to tell Nico and Rachel. I promised them, after all.

"I have a special announcement to make," the All-Father said toward the end of dinner. "I have arranged a trip to the Southern beaches for you all. They are the prime holiday destination in Asgard, especially at this time of year. But there is no need to worry about the crowds; you will be staying at Firefly Cove, a private area with the clearest waters and whitest sands. You will be there for as long as you so wish, hopefully to bond together. You will leave the day after tomorrow. Also, we have had this sent from Midgard."

He ushered forward one of the serving staff – I refused to call them servants, even if that's what they called themselves – and I spotted what he had in his hands. It was upside down, but I'd recognise Nico's black acoustic guitar anywhere.

"My guitar!" Nico cried, leaping up and taking it from the man. Lots of people find it weird that Nico is quite musical, but when you think how into classic rock his dad is, it's not that much of a surprise.

"I have been informed that campfires are a tradition at Camp Half-Blood," Odin said, smiling. "I thought while you were at the Southern Beaches you might have a few. Dancing and merriment are essential to any holiday on Asgard. And what is dancing without music?"

"Thank you, All-Father," Nico said, having leant his guitar against the table.

We all said similar statements.

"This is good, Father," Thor said. "I have not been to the Cove since I was small. Which is a very long time ago, I can assure you!" he cried, elbowing Percy forcefully in the ribs.

"That's only because he is too busy training to leave the palace much these days, unless it be for some adventure," Loki mumbled to me.

I poked him in his side. "Like you're always too busy studying to leave your study?" I quipped.

He smiled faintly. "Touché," he said.

"Why not give us a song now, Nico?" Queen Frigga suggested.

He nodded. "Sure," he said. He began to sing 'Parachute' by Train.

"_I'll open up and be your parachute_," he sang once he'd reached the chorus. "_And I'll never let you down_."

Under the table Loki squeezed my hand lovingly. I smiled gently at him, squeezing it back. I'd never felt like this about anyone before, and I wanted to know he wasn't alone in this.

"_And when the world gets sharp and tries to cut you down to size, and makes you feel like giving in_," Nico continued. I joined in the song and sung the harmony over the top, like Frances usually does when Nico sings. "_Oh, I will stay, I will rain, I will wash the words and pain away_."

Loki seemed to get I was singing to him. All too soon, the song came to an end. Applause rippled around the table, not exactly enthusiastically. I suppose it's not to everyone's taste. Loki released my hand long enough to clap, a little more enthusiastically than the other Asgardians. It felt so strange - to be having a secret romantic moment in a room full of people who didn't know.

After that we all retired for the evening. I waited a few moments, making sure everyone was in their rooms before I went to gather Rachel and Nico in my room.

"So, you two finally got together, huh?" Nico asked bluntly just as I shut the door.

I spun around. "Would you keep it down?" I asked. "No one else knows!"

"It was kind of obvious at dinner, Eden," Rachel said. "I'm surprised no one else noticed, especially when you were singing to him. So cute!"

"I'll tell you why," I said, joining them on my bed. "Percy and Annabeth are always to wrapped up in each other to notice any one else's love life, Thalia doesn't care about these sorts of things, Thor is too busy flirting with the female maids, Sif only has eyes for Thor, the Warriors Three couldn't care less and I think his parents are just oblivious to everything he does," I said, finally getting my rant over with.

"You put a lot of thought into that, didn't you?" Nico asked.

"A bit, yeah," I confessed.

"Well, I for one am glad you two got it together," Rachel said. "After all the shit from guys you've gotten, you deserve someone who will treat you right."

"Yeah, the god of lies," Nico said sarcastically. "Good choice."

Rachel and I slapped him on the shoulder at the same time.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his shoulders.

"Have you not noticed the change in Loki since Eden's been here?" Rachel asked him. "There have been fewer pranks pulled, less mischief made. He is downright placid compared to what Sif has been telling me about him."

"And he isn't as bad as everyone thinks," I defended on his behalf. "He's actually really sweet and thoughtful." I tugged on the rune charm on my necklace. "He made me this, for god's sake. Does that sound like someone who isn't going to look after me?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" he grumbled.

"And anyway, ye of oh so short memory, can't you remember what people first thought of you when you started dating Frances?" Rachel demanded. "Everyone thought you were no good for her because of your reputation, but we all know you're not nearly as depressed and terrifying as everyone said. Loki is no different than that. And I trust Eden's judge of character."

"Thanks, Rach," I said.

"But how are you two gonna do this?" Nico asked. "I mean, we have to go home, you more so than the rest of us. You're the one with a life outside of Camp."

My shoulders slumped. "I know. We both do. We've agreed to just enjoy it while it lasts. As he said, it's better to have memories than spend forever wondering what would have happened."

"Fair point," Nico said. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine, Nico, really," I said. "You two know you can't tell anyone, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Rachel said as Nico said "Totally."

"Thanks, guys," I said, really meaning it. It was good to know I had such great friends, always ready to defend and protect me.

"So," Rachel said. "How did it happen?"

"I don't need to hear this. Goodnight," Nico said, covering his ears and fleeing to his room.

"It was today in the library," I began as if Nico had never been there. "He was really stressed so I took him up to that reading room I found. It was there he told me he loved me. I was a bit stupid and didn't say anything back so he left, thinking I didn't feel the same."

"Which you do," Rachel said.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, a small but happy smile spreading across my face. "I do. I love him."

"Aw," Rachel said. "Carry on, then."  
"So, I followed him down the staircase and said I loved him, too. Then we kissed on the staircase – he's a great kisser, by the way – before going back up to the sofa. When we got there I stopped him and we did the whole 'how are we going to make this work?' conversation. After deciding to go ahead with it, we carried on."

"Carried on?"

"Kissing."

"Oh."

"Well, making out is more accurate," I amended. "Especially when he -"

"I don't need to know!" Rachel cried, her hands covering her ear, her eyes screwed shut.

I just laughed at her, knowing we were completely innocent all afternoon.

"Anyway," she said having recovered. "Isn't it called 'snogging' in the UK?"

"_England_," I stressed, "And yeah, it is."

"Then why say make out?" I very rarely use the Americanism, as I call it, of an English term.

"That was for your benefit," I explained.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," I replied, smiling.

"I think on that note I'm going to go to bed," Rachel said, getting up and stretching. I stood and walked with her to my door. Just before I opened it, she stopped me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're happy," she said, and I knew she meant it.

"Thank you," I said, releasing her and opening the door. "Good night."

"G'night," she said, leaving my room.


	17. Idle Chatter

The next day Loki and I headed to our island for his next lesson. We spent all day there as we managed to get out of combat training this morning. (Loki somehow managed it, I didn't ask). This time we just created little balls of light, seeing how long he could sustain them for. By late afternoon we were both quite exhausted. As we lay on the grass, my head pillowed by his arm, I started conversation.

"What are the Southern Beaches like?" I asked him.

"If I am perfectly honest with you I can't remember them that well," he said. "I was only small when we went; I have not been back in many years. One of the few things I remember is that one evening we were sat on the outdoor decking of the residence on Firefly Cove having dinner. We were having a go at cooking our own, sort of like a BBQ on Midgard. However, this was the first time that my brother and I had cooked. We managed to burn the poor fish within an inch of its life. Thankfully, my mother cooked many more edible fish, and we had those instead.

"However, my father had installed in us the practice of not wasting food. So, the next day, Thor proposed a challenge: whoever could run around the residence the fastest didn't have to eat the burnt fish. I accepted, knowing full well Thor was a faster runner than I.

"So, the race began. As Thor and I ran, I started to hang back. When we rounded the first corner, he over took me. Instead of running after him, I merely turned around and sat on the decking, warming up the burnt fish. When Thor came around panting and saw me roasting the fish, he nearly passed out from shock. He still has no idea I cheated. Still, it was satisfying watching him eat the burnt fish."

I laughed. "So you've always been one for mischief, then?" I asked.

"Of course," Loki said, smiling down at me. "What good would I be as the god of mischief if I hadn't been like it all my life?"

"Then when did you start with the magic?" I asked.

"When I'd first reached adolescence," he said. "I knew about then how very different I was from Thor, and so wanted to find who I was. So, I went wandering around the palace, trying to find myself in rooms, objects, paintings. Eventually, I found the Great library.

"After looking through the books, I found the section on magic. Intrigued, as I'd never had much contact with the art before, I opened the book and began to read. The things described in those pages ensnared me. The words just seemed to speak to me. From then on I devoted myself to magic, hoping to master the strange and foreign art. It was a way for me to be Thor's equal, maybe better, as he couldn't even hope to comprehend the magic I can do."

"So your life took the turn it did by chance?" I asked.

"Well, didn't yours?" he asked. "I mean, if your father had never met Eos, you wouldn't have been born, let alone been a demigod. Then you never would have arrived here, to me."

I smiled slightly, placing a light kiss on his lips. "I suppose."

"How did you find out you were a demigod, anyway?" he asked. "Had you always known?"

I shook my head. "No, I found out about three and a half years ago. I was on holiday in a city called San Francisco, in America, when I saw Percy wrestle and old man off the side of the pier. That old man then turned into a seal, but Percy held fast. Being the son of the god of the seas, he has amazing powers in water. Anyway, when the old man escaped Percy's grasp, him and a bunch of other teenagers, including Thalia, were attacked by a Mantiocre, a half lion half scorpion creature. A few days later Annabeth paid me a visit and told me I was a demigod. I went to Camp in the summer of that year and the rest is history."

"Impressive," he said. "How many demigods are there?"  
"I have no idea," I said. "Usually for every one at Camp there are three that are oblivious to their true heritage."

"But weren't you distressed at all?" Loki pressed. "To suddenly find out you weren't what you always thought you were?"

"A little," I said. "But in other ways it was a relief to know I wasn't crazy. As a demigod, I can see through the Mist, the thing that shields mortal's eyes from our world. I was so relived to find out that I hadn't been hallucinating these things. It was also good to find out that I wasn't a genetic mutation or something, because by that point I could already control light fairly well. Don't get me wrong – I was really quite annoyed with my dad when I found out he knew all along, but I got over it."

"I suppose that is understandable," Loki said, leaning back down again. "Still, I can't imagine what that would be like, to suddenly know you're not human."

"It was a bit of a shock," I said. "But if I hadn't known I would never have found out that my mother was alive, that I had a whole other family I never knew about. It was like the final piece of me falling into place, like I was finally whole. For that I am truly grateful."

"You often mention the gods," he said. "Who have you met?"

"Not many," I admitted. "I had a bit of a nasty run in with Phoebus when I was fifteen, and consequently met Ares and Poseidon. I've also met Astraea, who is currently running my school. I also had a dream conversation with Persephone, goddess of spring. Oh, and my mum, of course."

"What is the story behind you can Phoebus?" Loki asked. "When I was spyi- _observing _you, I saw you two really hate each other."

"You know when you threw Fandral off me in the library?" I asked him. He growled possessively but nodded. "Well, Phoebus is basically the same. He can't take no for an answer. We first net when I was fifteen and we've pretty much hated each other ever since. Unlike Fandral, he never learnt to stay away from me."

Loki sat up, bringing me with him. He gently cupped my face, fierce love burning in his eyes.

"Then the whelp had better learn quickly," he said, his voice deceptively calm. "I may have held back with Fandral because he is my brother's friend, but to this Phoebus I shall show no such courtesy if I see him hurt you. You can tell him that."

With that he claimed my lips with his. I could feel his consuming passion being just held back, and it excited me to no end. I may have been a little intimidated by his passion, but I knew he would never hurt me. We moved perfectly in sync, trying to bring each other the most pleasure without actually touching each other. I grasped his shoulder and pulled him in closer, longing to stay with him forever.

When we broke away we were both breathing heavily.

"I could fast get used to that," he breathed, smirking devilishly.

"You're not the only one," I answered, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Just as he was about to kiss me once more I stopped him, telling him we needed to get back soon or the others would start wondering where we were.

He glanced at the sky, looking at the sun for the time. "We've got ten minutes," he said, kissing me once more.


	18. Arrival at the Lodge

The next day we were to leave for Firefly Cove. I'd packed the night before, preparing for all eventualities. (I was better than a boy scout when it comes to being prepared). We all met at the main doors to the palace after breakfast, our bags with us. They were to be loaded into a carrier that would meet us there.

We all went in carriages, so we used three in total. Loki, I, Rachel and Nico were in one; Thor and the Warriors Three were in the second; Sif, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were in the final one. Our carriage was a fun experience, Nico and Rachel making kissing noises at us all the way there. Eventually, Loki and I did kiss just to shut them up.

When we arrived at Firefly Cove, we were the first there, the next carriage about ten minutes behind us. I got out and stared at the view. In front of me was a glistening white sand beach, the sun reflecting off it, almost blindingly. The sea beyond it was the bluest I'd ever seen. All of this was down a cliff side, truly making the beach a cove. The beach was accessible by a path that wound down the side of the cliff. It looked very precarious. To the back of us was dense forest. A slight path glimmered in the afternoon light, leading deep into the forest, probably to this 'residence' that Loki kept mentioning.

"It's beautiful," Rachel breathed. "I could just spend the whole time painting."

"You're an artist?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, I'm an art student," she said.

"I'm sure if you were to paint something, we could find somewhere to place it within the palace to display it," Loki said.

"Plus, I'd love a painting," I said. "It'd probably give a bit of life into my dad's apartment. You have no idea how boring the paintings there are!"

"I'm sure I whip up something," she said, smiling. I could see the cogs whirring in her head, figuring out what would be the best to paint.

"If you would follow me, I can take you down to the residence before the others," Loki said. "You can claim the best rooms for yourselves."

We followed him through the wood. I could see the trees towering over us, probably as tall as redwoods, if not taller. Foliage surrounded us, casting interesting shadows on the ground. I heard the faint rustle of creatures in the undergrowth. I even spotted a river that had a fallen tree splayed across it, so the water formed a waterfall through the trunk. It was exactly what I would expect an enchanted forest to look like. For all I knew, it could be an enchanted forest!

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the residence. It was more like a mansion fashioned to look like a log cabin. The house had obviously been made from the trees in the clearing. Around the house were tall stones, maybe to ward off unwelcome visitors? Then I heard the faint trickle of water and spotted a pool behind the rocks. They were more likely for privacy than protection.

When Loki opened the door, we all stood there staring in awe. The inside was a hollow lobby where you could see right up to the ceiling. A grand wooden staircase went up to the third floor, a few more subtle staircases dotted around. Around the edges of the room were balcony style corridors, showing rows and rows of doors. The ceiling was supported by several thick wooden pillars at strategic places around the room. Comfy looking furniture was placed in clusters around the lobby. The only down side to the room was the severed heads of animals mounted above the fire places and on walls around the room. I'd always disapproved of that sort of thing. However, it did look like a hunting lodge, so I could accept it for now.

"What do you think?" Loki asked in my ear, wrapping his long arms around my waist.

"It's amazing," I said, leaning back against his strong chest. "I've never felt so small."

He chuckled. "I'll show you up to the floor with the rooms."

Once we'd managed to tear Rachel away from potential art specimens, we followed him up the grand staircase and up one more floor. He went through a large, almost circular door to a warm corridor. On the left were a line of doors.

"This is where the dorm rooms are," Loki explained. "Take your pick from the ninth door down. Those rooms have already been claimed by my family."

Rachel and Nico shot off down the corridor, racing to find the best room. I was about to follow them when Loki stopped me.

"I told them to start from the ninth room because the eighth one is yours," he said. I smiled warmly at him and followed him to the door.

When we entered, I was overwhelmed with the clean scent of pine. I assumed that's what the furniture was made from. In the centre of the room was a large double bed covered in a square patterned quilt. Behind the bed was a large window, looking over the entire forest. I could even see a small village in the very distance. Also in the room was a small wooden desk, several cupboards for clothing and such and torch pillars fastened to the walls. Across from the foot of the bed was a glorious fireplace. All this mention of fire in a wooden cabin was slightly worrying. Finally, there were two doors parallel to each other.

"That door leads to your own private en suite," Loki explained, gesturing to the slightly red wooden door. He walked over to the other door. "This door leads to my room," he said, opening it.

I looked through the doorframe. The room on the other side screamed Loki: it was filled with a dark wood and green fabric. I entered the room slowly, taking it all in. Just like his study, there were piles of papers and books all over the room: organised chaos. Going over to the bed, I tentatively felt the sheets. Silk, by the feel of it. Somehow, that didn't surprise me.

"They're amazing," I said. "Somehow I get the feeling you planned this."

"These rooms once belonged to a set of twins who didn't like to be separated from each other," Loki said. "No one has been in that room since, so that no one would come in on me while I was asleep. I have no problem with you doing that, however," he said, smirking.

I laughed. "How long before everyone else gets here?"

"About five minutes," Loki said. "So we have five minutes about being completely open about us. Fancy making a show of it?"

"Why, Loki, are you suggesting we make mischief?" I asked, suppressed laughter making my shoulder shake.

"I believe it's a forte of mine, Lady Eden," he said, pulling me out into the corridor.

He swept me up in his arms and kissed my like a picture on the front of a romance novel, as if he'd dipped me in the middle of a tango. I wrapped my hands around his neck, both pulling him closer and keeping myself upright. His hands tightened around my waist, pulling me in closer still.

Just when things were about to heat up, we heard a door open.

"Ah!" someone cried. "My eyes!"

We separated to look down the corridor to find Nico flailing about trying to flee while his eyes were covered. When we saw him trip over his own feet and fall face first into the carpet, Loki and I burst into fits of laughter. Nico turned to face us, his eyes were flashing with anger but his face was red with embarrassment.

"Oh, ha ha," he said, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. "Make a fool out of me, as usual."

"Oh, for god's sake, Nico," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "It was just a bit of fun. It's not like I've never walked in on you and Frances before."

"I suppose…" he mumbled, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Brother!" we heard Thor bellow, "Come down and meet us! You will never believe what happened on the way down here!"

Loki, smiling easily for the first time around someone besides me, put his arm around my shoulder. After calling Rachel, we all headed down to meet the others.


	19. Hints to a Revival

"Hello again, friends!" Thor boomed.

"Hey, Thor," I said. "Where are the others?"

"They stayed behind to meet the third carriage," Thor said. "You would not believe what happened on the way here!"

"Surprise me," Loki said, sounding bored.

"There was a beggar woman who threw herself in front of our carriage," Thor began. "I got out as the escort was going to reprimand her. She looked at me for help so I called the guard off. Afterwards, as thanks, she gave me this."

He reached into his back pocket and showed us a small grey stone.

"She said it was a token of good luck," Thor said, handing it to Loki. "You're one for runes, brother, is what she said true?"

Loki's face blanched. "What did this beggar woman look like, Thor?"

Thor's face scrunched up in concentration. "She was wearing a hood, so I could only see half of her face. For a beggar woman, she was very pretty: her skin was smooth and virtually unblemished, if very pale. Her eyes were a dark brown, nearly black. Why?"

Loki showed me the stone without answering his brother. The first thing I noticed was the rune etched into it. Well, I say etched – burnt would be more accurate. It was a Hagalaz, Hel's mark. I looked up at Loki, confused.

"Brother," he said, talking to Thor. "This is the mark of Hel, something very far from good luck. Through it she could cause an unknown amount of trouble - and I'm not talking mischief. Where did that beggar woman go? Did she give anything else to anyone?"

Thor shook his head. "I do not think so."

"I am going to destroy this now," Loki said, rising from his seat, pulling me up with him.

Nico stood up with him. "I can banish the pieces," he explained.

Loki nodded. All three of us left to go to the back garden. We went quite a far way from the house, probably to protect everyone there if the spell went wrong. Loki placed the stone in the grass, away from everything else. He told Nico and me to stand back. He held his hand out over the stone.

"ødelegge," he whispered.

The stone shook and moved by its own accord. Slowly, cracks began to appear. Then light started to shine from those cracks, heat growing. In the next instant it there were only small pieces of the rock, the rune split completely and utterly.

"By destroying the rune into little pieces it cannot be reassembled," Loki explained.

"May I?" Nico asked.

Loki stepped back. "Be my guest," he said.

Nico nodded and stepped up to the shards. He swept his hand over the pieces and they dissolved into the shadows, one by one.

"If I'm honest, I have no idea where they've gone," Nico said. "But I know they're all in different places on Asgard."

Loki nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll go back ahead to Rachel, save her from being alone with Thor," Nico said. He smiled knowingly. "Leave you two alone."

I rolled my eyes at him as he Shadow Traveled back into the lodge, as I was now calling it. I turned back to Loki, lacing my arm through his.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" I asked him, sending him a pointed look.

"I am not communicating with Hel, it that is what you mean," Loki said, his voice sharp.

"It's just, after last time…" I began, a little sheepish.

"I promise you, Eden, I have not seen her since I expelled her from your friend's body," Loki snapped. "I thought you would have more faith in me than that."

"I do," I said, sighing. "It's just a bit of a coincidence that she's making a comeback. Maybe it's a revenge mission?"

"She may be crazy," Loki said. "But surely she must have more sense than to launch a direct attack on the royal family of Asgard, not to mention the most powerful demigods from Midgard."

"Plus Rachel and me," I muttered.

He stopped me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"You are by far the most powerful demigod I have ever met," he said, staring intently into my eyes. "Not only do you have the ability to control light, something even I have not been able to master, you have ensnared me in a spell that I have no problem staying in. Most who enchant me live to regret it."

I laughed, pulling away from him. "Right," I said, "Like you've never loved anyone before."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into him. Before I could stop him his lips crashed onto mine. I pulled him close, loving the feel of his possessive hands on my hips, his claiming lips making me his, more so than I already was. Just when I thought my head would explode from pleasure, he pulled away. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but caught myself.

"I have only loved once before like this," Loki said softly, his forehead pressed against mine. "But I can honestly say she never made me feel like I do around you. I love you more than a grizzly bear loves honey, love you more than a bird loves to fly. In fact, I need you more than a man needs to breath. For without you I cannot breath, cannot think straight, nor can I live my life without feeling like a part of me missing. I love you Eden, don't you ever doubt that."

"I love you too," I said, smiling warmly, pressing my lips against his chastely. "C'mon," I said, pulling away. "I'm sure the others are here by now and it'll look suspicious if we're gone too long."

We headed back to the lodge hand in hand. Oh, how I craved more, to have his hands all over me. But unfortunately we had decided to keep it a secret for now. Until the day we could be in the open, I'd have to live with it. At least I still have him.

When we arrived the others were there. Thor looked over to us.

"Has the stone been dealt with?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "Yes, brother, it has."

"This Hel," Annabeth said, "Is she dangerous?"

"Far more than her title may suggest," Loki said. "I know of her powers better than most. She is manipulative, secretive and devious. She views life as a game, and often breaks the rules." He looked up at me. "She once almost made me loose something very precious to me," he said, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Ever since I have never trusted her, nor have I ever forgiven her."

"So you know her quite well?" Fandral asked.

"Better than I'd like," Loki said.

"Could you not find out what she's up to, then?" Sif asked. "Wouldn't that make this a whole lot simpler?"

"Maybe," he said. "But maybe not. I doubt she'd tell me the truth. We may just be running around in circles for who knows how long. For the time being I'd suggest that you avoid any and all objects – and people – with the Hagalaz rune on them. If you do find one, destroy it immediately and inform one of us, preferably me. I can then deal with it appropriately."

"My brother's silver tongue does have its uses," Thor chuckled.

I flushed deeply, thinking about the uses for that tongue _I'd _experienced.

"Precisely," Loki said, unaffected by Thor's comment.

"But what does one look like?" Percy asked.

"It looks like an H with the middle line slightly diagonal," I said. "Also, it will probably be scorched into whatever it's on. And do watch out for the rune appearing on people, in particular on the back of their necks. If you find someone like that stay the hell – Hades, sorry," I said, looking guiltily at Nico.

"No problem," he said, smiling slightly.

"Stay the Hades away from them. They will not be in control of themselves and are very dangerous. Trust me on this one," I said, making sure to make eye contact with everyone in the room.

"We shall, Lady Eden," Thor said. "But I believe until we see something of that nature again we should not dwell on such a gloomy subject. I propose that this evening, after we've all become settled, that we go down to the beach and have a picnic. Does everyone agree?"

We all nodded.

"Then shall we retire for the afternoon?" he said, getting up.

"The demigods that arrived with me have already chosen their rooms," Loki informed Percy, Annabeth and Thalia.

Loki followed me up the stairs so closely I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Even though we entered our bedrooms through our individual doors, he was soon in front of me again. He gently pulled me into a tight embrace, his chin resting atop my head.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, right?" he asked, stoking my hair.

"Of course," I answered, snuggling in closer to his chest, enjoying the strange chill that radiated off of him.

"Good," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

He didn't say anything else, just held me a little tighter, as if he thought I was going to go. At that moment in time, though, there wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be.


	20. On The Beach

Soon the time came to go down to the beach. I had gotten changed into beach worthy attire – Rachel had insisted. And the gods know you cannot say no to that woman. After prising Loki off of me and shooing into his own room, she threw clothes at me and demanded I wear them. When I'd finally given in, I was dressed in a bikini style green and white flowered top, matching shorts and an almost transparent pullover which kept in a surprising amount of heat for something so thin. I had to work especially hard to use the Mist and cover up my entire scar, until Rachel brought out the bottle of conseler no one knew she had.

All the demigods had changed out of their travelling clothes into something more beach suited, but the Asgardians were still in their armour with the exception of capes.

"Aren't you going to be uncomfortable in that armour?" Rachel asked Thor boldly.

"Not at all, Lady Rachel," Thor rumbled. "We Asgardians live and breathe in our armour, so much so that it is like a second skin. That is so that in battle it is not uncomfortable and does not hinder out movements. What would you suggest we wear?"

What a question to ask an artist.

"Well," Rachel began, "Now that you mention it, I had had a few ideas…"

Another twenty minutes later, the Asgardians descended the stairs, looking very out of their depth in their Midgardian style beach wear. They still insisted on carrying their weapons, though. Thor looked a bit like a lumberjack in his checked shirt and frayed shorts. Sif and the Warriors Three looked like they'd just walked out of a surf catalogue and Loki… Loki looked _amazing_.

He was the last to come down the stairs and the one looking the most uncomfortable. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt which showed off his muscular arms. He had beige coloured shorts on and white pumps on, the underside of which had the same pattern as my clothes. When I noticed, I sent a sidelong glance at Rachel who was adamantly refusing to meet my gaze.

Loki came over to me.

"I feel ridiculous," he complained.

I smiled reassuringly. "You look amazing," I said. "Just loosen up a little, and you'll be perfect."

He looked dubiously at me. "Me? Loosen up? Have you not been paying any attention to me at all?"

I glanced over my shoulder at everyone. No one was paying attention to us. I quickly rose up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Far too much attention than would be classed as healthy," I said, smiling cheekily.

His eyes clouded over with longing.

"Oh, you're going to regret torturing me so, my love," he whispered hungrily.

I just laughed and pulled him over to others. After about ten minutes of walking through that amazing forest, we arrived at the cliff that lead down to the beach where we arrived that afternoon.

"Last one to the sea's a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth cried, racing down the path.

"Don't think I don't know that was a dig at me, Wise Girl!" Percy yelled, running after her.

"Will they be okay?" Volstagg asked, looking a little scared.

Thalia laughed. "They'll be fine," she said. "But we'd better head down to them to make sure they don't do anything dangerous when they're approaching the sea. You'd be surprised how competitive they can get." She set of after them.

The others started to follow them, but I stopped Loki.

"Didn't you tell me that you found teleportation quicker than walking?" I asked him, smiling slyly through my lashes.

"Would that not be cheating?" he asked quietly, his grin demeaning the scolding tone of his voice.

"Not at all," I said. "It is merely tipping the odds in our favour. Anyway, Nico would probably Shadow Travel down there if he remembered he could do it."

"Then shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand to me.

"We shall," I said, taking it.

The ground fell away from my feet again, and I felt like I was walking on air. This time it took longer to reach our destination, but I had the feeling that Loki was doing that on purpose. Then we arrived in the ocean, Loki's strong grip on my waist the only thing stopping me from floundering like a fish. The cold sea water was a shock to my system, bringing a gasp from my lips. I looked up the beach and saw that Annabeth and Percy weren't even on the beach yet. Looking back at Loki, I saw that he'd somehow removed his shirt. I had to admit, it was a very nice view.

"You're right," I said, looking up at Loki and smiling, "This is a quicker way to travel."

"You say that as if you doubted I was right in the first place," he said, smirking.

"Never," I said, leaning up and pecking his cheek.

Automatically his eyes darkened with desire.

"You are going to have to stop doing that," he ground out.

"And why's that?" I asked, kissing his other cheek.

He lowered his head and growled. "I don't know how long I can control myself."

I smirked and leaned up to his ear. "Then don't," I whispered, kissing the shell of his ear.

He snapped. He pulled me in front of him and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. His tongue slipped past my willing lips, tasting every inch of my mouth. I kissed him back just as fiercely, rubbing my hand up and down his back, driving him crazy. In retaliation he pressed my hips tightly into his, making my moan into his mouth. This was certainly the most heated kiss we'd shared yet. Somehow, he always managed to top himself.

Before we could part for air, a massive wave swept over our heads, forcing us apart. Knowing there was no natural wave that could have done that without sending us out to sea, I glared over my shoulder at the culprit. Percy just stood there looking sheepish.

"And that was in aid of…?" I asked him sternly.

"It was Annabeth's idea!" he cried, ducking behind his girlfriend.

"You are such a wimp, Seaweed Brain!" she chastised. "And you two looking like you needed cooling off, that's all."

Loki visibly relaxed. "You will not tell my brother, will you?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said. "Although I'm surprised he hasn't already worked it out. You two are always all over each other. We'd all worked it out without having Thalia torture Nico for confirmation."

"He told you?" I asked.

"Only because Thalia tortured him," Percy insisted.

"What kind of torture?" I asked, suspicious what could break the feared son of Hades.

"The worst kind," Percy said conspiratorially. He leaned in closer. "She threatened him with Frances!"

I laughed heartily. I should have guessed. The only thing that scared Nico was his girlfriend. Hell, even though she was one of my best friends she scared me sometimes. Especially when someone took the last jar of Nutella…

A few moments later the others arrived. Loki and I separated reluctantly.

"You cheated brother!" Thor cried as he entered the sea.

"Did anyone say I could not use magic?" Loki countered. "No, they did not. As such, I did not cheat. You should have been more specific in the rules of the race, brother."

Thor, obviously not liking that answer much, tackled his brother under the water. The demigods were kind of shocked, but when the Asgardians began to laugh we relaxed a little. The wrestled in the water for a few minutes before Thor brought Loki to the surface above his head like a set of weights.

"Ha ha, brother!" he cried triumphantly. "I have defeated you once more!"

"It seems you have, Thor," Loki said, looking a little queasy. "How about you put me down now?"

Thor's expression took on a mischief that I was used to seeing on Loki's face.

"But of course, brother," he said, deceptively calm. Right before he threw Loki full force into the ocean.

It took a lot for me not to flinch. Where they always this rough with each other is play? Looking around, I saw similar thoughts reflected on the faces of the other demigods.

"Do not worry," Hogun said. "This is a regular occurrence from these two."

"Even though Loki hardly fights back," Fandral muttered to Volstagg, who chuckled. I glared at the two of them and they shut up.

"Then why stop with those two?" Percy said. "We should all join in the fun!"

Realising too late what he meant, another huge wave swarmed us, drenching us and starting the best inter-species water fight in history.


	21. A Night by the Fire

Once the demigods had won the water fight (result!), the Warriors Three went off in search of firewood, even though it was no where near dark. I suppose they had to find the wood in the light, or else they'd never find it. Lady Sif laid out the food from the hamper the palace kitchens had prepared. There were an assortment of meats, pasta and some rice dish that didn't look particularly appetising.

While we were waiting for the Warriors Three to return, we traded war stories.

"One time, when we were on Nornheim," Thor was saying, "I managed to fight my way through one hundred warriors and pull everyone out alive!"

"As I recall, brother," Loki piped up, "I was one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

Thor and Sif laughed. "Some do battle whilst others do tricks," Lady Sif scorned.

I felt Loki tense behind me. Gently, not to mention discreetly, I put my hand over his to calm him. Almost immediately I felt the tension leave his body.

"That's nothing," Percy said. "When I was twelve years old and had only known I was a demigod for a matter of weeks, I defeated Ares, god of war, in battle."

"And he still hates you for it," Annabeth reminded him.

Percy shrugged. "He hates everyone."

"No he doesn't," I said.

"He hates _you_," Percy said.

"Well, yeah," I said. "But I'm not everybody, am I? He doesn't hate Clarisse for a start."

Nico shuddered. "The Drakon slayer herself. How could Ares hate his golden daughter, even if everyone else does?"

"Clarisse is one of Ares's daughters," Thalia explained to the bemused Asgardians. "During the war she killed a creature known as a Drakon, the distant cousin of the dragon."

"And it is a fearsome beast?" Thor asked, intrigued.

"Terrifying," Annabeth agreed. "If you look into its eyes you're petrified. Plus, only a child of Ares can kill it, so it was good thing Clarisse turned up."

"Never mind her," Percy said. "I killed the Minotaur! Twice! And I haven't gotten one ounce of recognition for it."

"You're the child of the great prophecy," Thalia said slowly, "The only demigod child of Poseidon, the barer of the mark of Achilles and hero of Olympus. Do you really need another title?"

Percy looked bashfully at the sand. "I suppose not…" he mumbled.

"And anyway, killing the Minotaur is nothing on almost killing a god!" Rachel gushed.

The Asgardians eyes snapped wide open.

"You did that?" Sif asked cautiously.

Rachel shook her head. "Nah, not me - I can't fight my way out of a paper bag. That was Eden."

They looked at me accusingly.

"I got into a fight with a god once," I said self-consciously. "He was trying to kill me, so I had to fight with the same objective or else I'd have no chance. Anyway, he's a god, ya know? It's not like he can actually die."

"But the fact that you almost killed him, who ever he is, is the main thing," Thor said, one of the few times I've seen him this serious. "That makes you a very esteemed warrior."

I blushed slightly. "Thanks, I guess." I had to divert the attention away from me. "But what of your adventures?" I asked Thor. "Surely there must be more than Nornheim to tell of."

He smiled broadly and launched into some tale about a quest he went on with his companions to Alfheim but I'd zoned out by then. Subconsciously I leant back onto Loki, resting my head against his shoulder. Loki put his hand on mine as we sat listening to Thor.

When the sun was just about to set, the Warriors Three returned with the firewood. It was placed in the middle of us in a slightly organised manner and left. I looked at them suspiciously. Did they expect it to spontaneously combust just by looking at it? Then I saw Loki lazily raise his hand and, with a dismissive flick of his wrist, the branches and such burst into green flames.

"What is it with you and green?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It matches my eyes."

I laughed slightly as the food was passed around. When we had all eaten our fill, Fandral spoke.

"We were supposed to be having a sing-song, were we not?" he asked, a pleasant smile on his face. He still wouldn't meet my eyes, though.

"Oh, yeah," Nico said, standing. "I totally forgot. I'll be back in a second." With that he disappeared into the evening shadows, only to reappear with his guitar a moment later.

"How is it you do that?" Loki asked him.

Volstagg laughed loudly. "Here we go," he said. "Loki's being all 'studious' again!"

The other Warriors, Sif and Thor laughed, while the demigods stayed silent. I supposed because we all had some degree of power, we knew the importance of both practical and theoretical study in every discipline available to us.

"It's because I'm the son of Hades," Nico explained as if Volstagg has never spoken. "I basically go down through the Underworld, or Hel as it's known here, and pop up top side where I want to be. It's a very efficient way to travel."

"I suppose it is," Loki said.

"Are you not going to entertain us, Nico?" Fandral interrupted, sounding bored.

Nico set it jaw to stop himself from saying something he'd regret. "Sure," he bit out. He looked around. "Any suggestions?"

"You two do Human Nature," Thalia said, pointing at Nico and me. "I love that song." We all stared at her. "I can like stuff other than Green Day, you know," she mumbled angrily.

Ignoring her, Nico started the song, a small guitar solo as an introduction.

"_Looking out, across the night-time,_" I began, as the female vocalist went first on the _Glee _version. "_The city winks a sleepless eye. Hear his voice, shake my window, sweet seducing sighs_."

"_Get me out_," Nico picked up, his tenor voice ringing out across the beach. "_Into the night-time, four walls won't hold me tonight. If this town, is just an apple, then let me take a bite_."

We started to sing together. "_If they say why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature. Why, why, does he do me that way? If they say why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature. Why, why, does he do me that way?_"

We continued singing our appropriate parts until the song came to an end, at which point applause sprang up from the demigods, but the Asgardians didn't seem that bothered – with the exception of Loki, of course. Loki placed a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"That was amazing," Loki told me. "I had no idea you sung so beautifully."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks," I said, "But Nico's the mainly musical one here."

"I thought you were supposed to entertain us," Fandral drawled.

"What is your problem?" Thalia snapped before I had the chance to.

"Nothing," he said. "I just think that you could do better, that's all."

"Do you want to try?" Nico said, quickly loosing patience.

"Well, I could entertain you, but unfortunately I don't swing that way," he said, smiling smugly while taking a drink from his goblet.

Just before the drink met his lips, he dropped the goblet and scrambled away from it. Two twin snakes slithered out of the goblet and wound up Fandral's leg, causing Fandral to move further away from us. As distressing as it was for him, it was quite funny for me. I looked around the other demigods: they were all fighting to keep in their laughter. Having an idea, I glanced over my shoulder at Loki, his face the picture of innocence.

"Thank you," I whispered to him. He just nodded, eyes twinkling in the low light.

Once the snakes had disappeared, Fandral came stalking back up the beach towards Loki.

"Do not think I didn't know that was you," he hissed.

Loki pushed me away from him and stood, facing down Fandral. He stood half an inch taller than Fandral, looking down his nose at him.

"And I'm supposed to care because…?" he asked.

Fandral shoved his shoulders. "What was that for? Some cheap trick to impress your Midgardian whore?"

I bristled at that, as did Loki. He grabbed Fandral by the collar and hauled him off his feet.

"Don't you ever speak about her like that again," Loki snarled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Gentlemen," Thor said, a clear warning in his voice.

"Or what?" Fandral chocked out as if Thor had never spoken, "You'll sparkle at me?"

Loki's grip tightened on Fandral's collar, his knuckles turning white. "I will do things to you that your feeble, childish mind couldn't even dream of comprehending."

"_Loki_," Thor said sharply.

"Why are you with the Midgardian, anyway?" Fandral said a little more clearly. "Will no Asgardian woman take you to her bed? Or do you just crave mastering someone?"

That's when Loki snapped. Fandral went flying towards the sea at an alarming speed. Just before Loki followed him over there I stood and put my hands on his chest, stopping him.

"Don't, Loki," I said quietly. "He's not worth it."

Loki gently cupped my face. "He should not speak to you like that," he said quietly, pressing his forehead against mine. "No one should."

I smiled. "We know that, but apparently no one else does."

"Is it true?" Thor asked. "That you are… courting Lady Eden?"

Loki slung his arm around my shoulder. "It is true," Loki said. "Eden and I are an item."

Thor jumped up and hugged us simultaneously and vigorously.

"This is marvellous, brother!" Thor cried. "Why did you not tell me sooner?"  
"I did not know how you would react," Loki croaked out. "Although I am grateful you're so pleased."

"Pleased?" Thor thundered, releasing us. "Lady Eden is the first woman I have known who you have announced to being in a relationship with – of sorts. And do not worry about Fandral," Thor finished darkly. "I shall deal with him."

"No need," Percy said. "He's finding it very hard to get back to shore at the minute."

We all looked out and saw Fandral floundering in the dark ocean. He wasn't drowning or anything, but he wasn't getting any closer to shore, no matter how hard he tried. I laughed and brought Loki back to the campfire, feeling truly happy in public with him for the first time.


	22. An Old Enemy Returns

The next day Thor suggested going for a hunt in the woods. I for one was not taking part in it, but I did like the idea of exploring the woods. So, we made a compromise: instead of hunting the animal, we would simply track it, so the Warriors were happy and so were the demigods.

Fandral hadn't shown his face all morning, probably too ashamed to look at us. When he had eventually gotten back to shore last night he stormed up the beach, refusing to speak to any of us, especially Loki and me. Not that we paid any notice to him anyway.

After breakfast – a savoury selection of meat filled pasties and such – we headed out for the tracking session. We all strapped up, bringing our weapons with us just in case. Almost immediately Sif found some tracks for us to follow; A wild boar, apparently. Looking at the hoof like indents, I agreed. They looked very big for the average wild boar, but Asgardian ones might be bigger than those on Midgard.

The forest still enchanted me. I loved how the morning light shone through the leaves, making it look like animal prints were plastered all over the forest floor. I even managed to catch a glimpse of two birds flying in and out of the trees in the canopy. They looked very similar to swallows, with their white under body, black wings and red face.

The tracks lead us deeper and deeper into the forest. The deeper we went, the less light there was for us to see by. Not all demigods can see as well in the dark as Nico and me, so I created a small ball of white light to guide our way. If it was too dim it would just get in the way, but to bright and the animals would see it coming and run off. It was a very delicate balance.

"It still amazes me how easily you control light," Loki whispered in me ear.

I smiled slightly. "You'll get there. I've had a lot more practice, that's all."

"I'm glad you have faith in me," he mumbled.

"Oh please," I said. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're not going to get anywhere thinking like that. Positive thinking, Loki, works, trust me."

"With my life," he said, looking tenderly into my eyes.

"When you two have quite finished having a moment," Thalia whisper snapped from behind us, "Some of would like to keep down our breakfast."

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully but went on ahead in silence.

The tracks were leading us to a part of the forest that looked less that inviting. The more we followed the tracks, the more the forest seemed to die. At first, the leaves started to yellow, and then there were trees without any leaves in the first place. Eventually, the trees were a sickly ash colour, looking like they were ready for collapse.

"What happened here?" Rachel asked, clearly distressed.

"It died," Nico said simply. "I can sense the death everywhere around here."

"Who would kill a forest?" Annabeth asked.

"_How _do you kill a forest?" Thalia asked.

"I do not know, Lady Thalia," Thor said. "But it is a grievous offence, as this is still royal property. We will need to investigate further."

Before he could continue further, we heard the roar. It was a harsh sound, almost like a cow mooing. Thalia snapped her head to the direction the sound came from, her face contorting in anger.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," Percy said, all business.

"'Fraid so, Perc," she said. "C'mon, this way."

We followed her without hesitation, drawing our weapons, although the Asgardians were a little cautious. Without realising, we were still following the tracks.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked me. "What's there?"

"The Minotaur," I said simply.

Volstagg frowned. "I thought Percy had killed it," he said, "Twice."

"As with all Greek monsters they keep coming back," Percy said. "How do you think I killed the same thing twice? And it still hates me for it."

We reached the edge of the wood and looked out into the clearing. There, in all its furry glory, was the Minotaur, its broken horn glistening in the bright light of the midmorning sun. It was crouched in the centre of the clearing, hunched over and sharpening its' axe. Thor was about to step out into the clearing when Percy stopped him.

"I don't know if your weapons will work, seeing as they're not made from Celestial bronze or Stygian iron," Percy said. "And we've got a plan when it comes to the Minotaur."

"Which is what, exactly?" Sif asked.

"Annabeth, Thalia and I go in and distract it, get it to charge at one of us. Then, Nico Shadow Travels Eden onto the Minotaur's back where she stabs it through the chest, killing it. Meanwhile, you guys look after Rachel."

"And this works?" Thor asked.

He shrugged. "I've got no idea," he said. "This is only the third time I've been in contact with a Minotaur."

"So this plan is completely theoretical?" Loki asked.

"Well, yeah," Percy said. "But thought up by the Athena cabin and she's the goddess of battle strategy, so it should work."

"It _will_ work," I reassured Loki. "Don't worry: this is what we do."

"And you, Lady Rachel, you're okay with being child minded?" Thor asked.

"Oh, yes, perfectly," Rachel said. "It's much safer on the sidelines, I find."

"It is a sound plan," Hogun said. "We have never fought this monster before; we do not know it like the demigods do. Let them handle it."

After a few tense moments, Loki was the first to relent.

"Fine," he said. "But if you get overwhelmed, we will intervene."

I smiled brightly, kissing him swiftly on the lips.

"Be right back," I said to him. Nico took my outstretched hand and we Travelled to the other side of the clearing. At the use of his power, the Minotaur's head snapped up, finally sensing our arrival.

Percy was the fist to step out into the clearing.

"So, bull boy," he said. "How've you been?"  
The Minotaur's nostrils flared at the sight of the demigod and he stood, moving to charge.

"Aw, you're not still mad about the whole horn thing, are you?" Percy asked, faux regret on his face. "Or is it that I've killed you twice already and you're the laughing stock of Tartarus?"

The Minotaur went to charge but a lighting bolt stuck straight in front of him, halting it in its path. He looked up at the sky and bellowed, as if he were scolding Zeus himself.

Thalia stepped out next to Percy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Minotaur," she said, playing the innocent. "Did that almost hit you? Too bad it missed," she said, her voice turning hard. "I was aiming for your head."

The Minotaur went to charge again, but it fell over its own feet, its axe going flying into the wood. Its feet had mysteriously gotten tied together, somehow…

Annabeth appeared on the other side of Percy, her Yankee's cap clutched in her hand.

"Oops!" she said, "It seems some people just can't walk properly!"

Snarling, the Minotaur struggled to tear its way through the rope. Slowly, the girls moved around it, forming a triangle with Percy at the front. Now it was a waiting game. The Minotaur finally had the nuance to use its horn to slash through the rope. It stood quickly, twisting to see where its enemies had gone. When he spotted Percy, he charged, head forward and back bent. Percy got ready to jump out of the way, but it never got that far.

At that moment, Nico transported me to the creature's back, where I swiftly sent on of my daggers straight through its back and into its heart. Just before Nico transported me away, I noticed the suspicious mark on the Minotaur's neck.

The Minotaur spun as it died, landing on its back. Quickly, before it disintegrated, I ran over to it and attempted to flip it over, but it was too heavy for me alone. Seeing my struggle, Thor and Volstagg came over to assist me. When it was turned, I saw what I feared. There, in blood red on the Minotaur's neck, was a Hagalaz, pure and simple.

Fantastic.

Before I could tell anyone, the Minotaur dissolved into golden dust and then that dust sunk into the grass. When the last of the dust had gone, the forest around us suddenly sprung back to life as if a spell had been lifted. The grass grew, the trees became alive once more, even the birds and other woodland creatures returned.

"The Minotaur," I said, once everyone was gathered around. "It had the Hagalaz on its neck, Hel's mark."

There was a stunned silence before Nico spoke.

"That explains why everything around here died," he said quietly. "Her magic was so potent that it killed the wildlife. But why would there be a Hagalaz on the back of a Minotaur?"  
"She was controlling it," Loki said, his voice stern. "The tracks started from the residence, so the Minotaur must have been there. It's been spying on us, probably reporting back to her."

"The Minotaur isn't that clever," Annabeth said. "All it does is does at it's told, so that's what happened. She somehow got a hold of the Minotaur from the Underworld and brought it here. But how, and what for?"

"I may not know the why, but I have a theory about the how," Nico said. "All the Underworlds are interlinked, as there is only one land of the dead, regardless of what you believe. She might have sent someone to the Greek one to take the Minotaur."

"And I might know why," I said. They all looked at me sharply. "When all the trouble started on Earth – Midgard – with the Norse stuff, Hel was at the centre of it. She's wanted me dead for a while, the gods know why, and I suspect the Minotaur was supposed to do that for her."

Loki's face turned to thunder. "She needs to be taught a lesson," he said venomously.

"Calm down, brother," Thor said. "What is it you're always telling me? We cannot rush into things without a battle plan. Hel is a powerful goddess, not to be trifled with. We need to plan."

"I agree with Thor," Sif said. "We must regroup."

I threaded my fingers through Loki's. "They're right, love," I said gently. "I'll be fine until we've got a plan. Do you have that little faith in my ability to protect myself?"  
"Not at all," he said, gently holding my face. "I just know what a manipulative, scheming little witch that woman is, and I cannot see you hurt."

I smiled. "How can I get hurt when I've got my big strong man to protect me, huh?"

"Big strong _god_," he corrected me, gently kissing me on the lips.

Thalia made gagging noises, leaning into a tree. We just laughed, walking back to the lodge.

* * *

**AN: Hi, guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but school started back this week and I have had no time to write! :( So I think my updates will be reduced to once a week instead of the once a day I was able to do over the holidays.**

**Thanks for reading, until next week,**

**Fronk x**


	23. A Plan Is Decided

We made it back to the lodge in no time, thankfully without any more unwanted guests trying to kill us. Volstagg and Hogun went up to Fandral's room upon arrival to fill him in on what had happened.

"So what are we going to do about Hel?" Percy asked as we sat nursing mugs of the Asgardian version of hot chocolate.

"She cannot be allowed to run rampant," Loki said. I was sat in his arms, leaning my head against his shoulder, in a seat that was clearly meant for one from all the protesting it was doing to having two bodies in it. Not that Loki and I minded or cared.

"I think we're all agreed there," Thalia said, "But what are we going to do specifically?"

"Confront her," Thor said with grim resolve. "If this is the second attempt she has made on Lady Eden's life, she must be dealt with."

"So what are we going to do?" Sif asked dryly. "March into Helhiem and demand she comes peacefully?"

"That's exactly what we do," Rachel said, shocking everyone. "From what I've gathered, Hel likes to lurk in the shadows and wait for her prey, plus she's got that reputation. If we launch a direct confrontation, we would startle her, throw her off guard."

"That actually sounds like the skeleton to a decent plan," Annabeth said. "I mean, it'd need filling out a bit, but it should work."

"What do you need to add to it?" Thor asked her.

"Schematics of Helhiem," she said, "And a list of every hostile being in that realm that we might encounter."

"It's a place, Annabeth," Nico stage whispered to her. "That would mean a map, not a schematic."

"I meant map," Annabeth mumbled, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"That can all be arranged," Thor said. "I'll have it sent from the palace immediately. If you tell a porter exactly what you need, it will be here by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Annabeth told him."

"Could I enter Helhiem?" Nico asked.

"Why would you not be able to?" Loki asked him.

"As the son of Hades, the Greek Lord of the dead, I don't know how I'd be received in a different Underworld."

"Didn't you say all the Underworlds were linked?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then technically wouldn't' you just be entering our Underworld via a different passage?"

"I suppose," he said, a little uneasy.

"And it's not like anyone can do anything about it even if you weren't welcome," Thalia said. "You've not only got all of us, not only got your awesome dead people skills, but you've got the backing of the two Princes of Asgard. That's a lot for someone to argue against."

"Well, when you put it that way," he said, smirking.

There was an almighty crash from upstairs, right were Fandral's room would be… We all rushed up. Thor went first to his room, the door slightly ajar. The room itself was in a mess – clothes were strewn across the room, furniture was smashed and the window was in pieces. Two things struck me as odd: amongst the chaos, I spotted candles and chalk lines on the floor, something that I didn't aconite with the warrior. That and the room itself was empty.

I walked towards the broken window, closely followed by Loki, and peered out of it. On the grass below, surrounded by the missing shards of glass, was Volstagg.

"Down there!" I cried, jumping out the window myself. I rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"Fandral happened, Lady Eden," he croaked. "Hogun and I went up to his room to tell him what had happened today, as we said we would. When we entered his room, he was sat in the middle of a white circle, candles around him. When we asked him what he was doing, his eyes were coloured black. He spoke with a thousand voices, telling us not to worry, that he was fine. Obviously, we didn't believe him.

"Hogun went to pull him out of the circle, but the fire flared up and formed a defensive barrier around Fandral. He stood within the circle and used some form of magic to throw me through the window. I saw him run off into the forest, Hogun hot on his heels."

I nodded, just as the others arrived.

"Fandral and Hogun went into the forest," I said, "Rachel, you stay here with Volstagg, make sure he's okay. Scream if anything comes for you."

She nodded, "Will do," she said. The rest of us ran through the forest.

It wasn't hard to see where they'd gone: a path of wrecked trees and scorched grasses lead the way to them. In no time at all, we'd reached them. They were in yet another clearing, battling fiercely. I could see what Volstagg meant about Fandral – his eyes were blazing black, completely engulfed. Fandral was the opposite of what I'd seen from him so far: his skin was ashen, his hair thin, black veins clawing at his face as if poison were running through them instead of blood. What was happening to him? Then it hit me: This is what happened to Sebastian and Ares after they'd been under Hel's control for too long. It wasn't long before he'd drop, maybe for good.

"Loki," I whispered to him. "We have to stop this."

Loki nodded, probably recognising the symptoms.

"Create a circle of light around Fandral," Loki whispered back. "I'll subdue him afterwards."

I nodded, setting to work. I create a blinding white light circle around Fandral's form, lighting up his face scarily. Then he spontaneously collapsed, the black lines receding from his face. When I was sure he was out cold, I went over to him. Sitting him up, I pushed his hair off of his neck. There, scorched into his neck, was a charcoal Hagalaz.

"As I thought…" I mumbled.

I stood and let him fall to the ground at my feet.

"He's got a Hagalaz on his neck," I said, "Hel's been controlling him."

"That would explain his odd behaviour," Thor said. "What do we do with him now?"

"He will be unconscious for 48 hours due to my spell, and maybe a bit longer due to the affects of Hel's magic. He won't be much good to anyone for quite a while yet."

"We should put him in a holding cell," Percy said, "So that when he does wake up he won't be a danger to himself or anyone else."

"That is a very sensible plan," Thor said. "He will be sent to the palace tonight under armed guards, and I think it would be best if we followed suit tomorrow. It is not safe for us here."

We all nodded, a bit disappointed that our trip has to end so soon. Percy and Nico carried Fandral between them back towards the lodge. Thanks to their quick healing, Hogun was in fine after his confrontation with Fandral, as chatty as ever – which is to say, not at all chatty. When we reached Volstagg and Rachel we saw Volstagg sat up and laughing hard at something Rachel had said. We filled them in on what had happened.

"Then I suppose we should make something of our last night," Rachel said.

"We should have a feast!" Volstagg roared.

"You always think we should have a feast," Sif said, rolling her eyes.

"It does sound like a good idea, though," Thalia said. "To really make something of the last night we are to spend here as a group."

"I have an idea," Thor said. "Do you remember the villa we have actually by Firefly Cove, brother?" Thor asked him. Loki nodded. "We can have the feast there and show our friends the fireflies that this cove is named after."

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Loki said. I could almost hear the cogs whirring in his brain as a plan forming in his mind. What was he planning?

"Then it is decided," Thor said. "Tonight, we feast!"


	24. Firefly Cove

That evening we were all sat on the decking of the small villa eating a fish meal around a small fire. There were all sorts of seafood in a variety of dishes, even if I didn't recognise a single one.

"This is the villa where Thor and I had that race I was telling you about," Loki said to me when we were on desert, a dish that looked and tasted like ice cream but apparently was completely different.

"Yes, I remember that, brother," Thor said around his desert. "It is the only time you've beaten me in a contest."

"Well, I had no intention of eating the burnt fish, Thor," Loki said, fighting a smirk.

"I think if we are to reach the cove," Lady Sif said, "We should depart now."

Thor stood, setting his bowl on the table. "Lady Sif is right," he said. "We need to depart now."

We all got up and followed him through the woods back the way we'd come. From the residence we'd gone down to the beach and taken a side road back through the forest. About fifteen minutes later on horseback we'd reached the villa, a small marble building that looked like a Roman villa (hence the name, probably). Now we were continuing down the path, again on horseback, further into these new woods.

My horse, a beautiful Black Forest horse called Firenze, was near the back of the procession, a little further behind than everyone else. I was too busy taking in the scenery. This forest had smaller trees and was closer clipped than the other one. It looked better kept than the other one.

Loki's horse hung back to walk next to mine. He was riding a tan and white Blazer horse named Kolyma, sitting tall and looking very regal.

"There something I would like to show you," he said, nodding at a side path coming up ahead.

"Can we leave them?" I asked, looking at the others.

"Of course," he said. "I spoke with Thor earlier and he knows where we are going."

"Where is it we're going?" I asked.

He tapped the side of his nose conspiratorially. "You just wait and see," he said, eyes gleaming.

When we reached the intersection, the others carried on straight ahead while Loki and I veered off to the left. The forest down this path grew thicker as the path grew smaller. I had to duck every now and again to avoid being hit in the head with a rouge branch. Eventually we reached a huge willow tree, the trunk only just visible behind the vines and leaves.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"And that's not the best part," he said, sliding off his horse and helping me off of mine, making special care to press my body against his on the way down.

After tying up the horses against another tree, we headed over to the willow. Loki pulled back the vines and revealed a glorious navy blue lake, still and untouched, completely covered by the willow tree. By the shore of the lake was a dark wood boat, only just big enough for two.

"Would you join me?" Loki asked, holding out his hand to me.

I took his hand and we walked over to the boat. He pushed it out into the lake and held it still while I climbed in at the front. Jumping in after me, he pushed the boat away from the shore and into the centre of the lake. Pulling out an oar from the bottom of the boat he rowed us into the centre, bringing us to a stop when we arrived there.

"What are we doing?" I asked quietly, totally in awe of the romantic scene he'd painted.

"Shh," he said, smiling, "Just wait and see. I'm sure it will start soon."

Before I could ask exactly what he meant, he pulled me back into his arms so I was resting against his chest. Then it began. Out of the bushes and the willow tree came little fireflies, lighting up the lake spectacularly. They came dancing out and joined in groups, forming patterns on the lake's surface to look like a kaleidoscope. With the lake reflecting the light it looked like there were twice as many as there were.

Slowly, a lone firefly flew over to the boat. I gently raised my hand up, not wanting the rock the boat and disturb the show in front of me. Cautiously, the firefly landed on my outstretched hand, its light suddenly glowing brighter. I suppose that had something to do with my mother. Its little feet tickled my hand and it crawled up my finger so it was resting on my palm. Seeing one do it, the other fireflies followed suit, and soon I had a little colony sat on my hand like a golden glove. The fireflies started to land on my wrist, too.

All too soon the fireflies started to retreat. They didn't disappear all together, they just split off into little clusters to socialise, leaving Loki and I to our own devices. As not to fall out of the boat, I carefully turned to face Loki.

"That was amazing," I said.

He smiled almost as brightly as the fireflies were. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said.

"I suppose these little creatures are why it's called firefly cove?" I asked him, settling into his arms.

"Yes, they are," he said. "The others have probably gone to the top of the cliff above the forest to see the fireflies appear from the tops of the trees, but I figured you'd like this more."

"Oh, I do," I said. "It's so beautiful; I've never seen anything like it before."

"Well, if this is to be our last night here I thought I would make an occasion of it," he said.

I looked up at him from in his arms. I could see the strong line of his chin, his high cheekbones and his thin lips quirked up in a smile. His eyes were closed, giving him an arrogant yet oddly peaceful look. At that moment, seeing him in the dwindling light of the fireflies, I thought my heart would burst with love for him, so strong I had to catch my breath.

Then I was reminded that this was to come to an end all too soon. My elation was cut short as I let that though sink in. What was I going to do without him? I knew this relationship was going to end in heartbreak for me anyway, regardless of how it ended. He was going to far outlive me even if we were together.

As if sensing my change in mood, Loki's brow creased and his eyes opened flashing concern.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked me.

I hadn't realised I'd been crying until he wiped the tears from my face.

"I just," I started, blinking rapidly. "I just don't want to loose you," I whispered shakily.

He leant in to gently kiss me, his hands cupping my face and guiding me into it. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to feel as much of him as I could before I had to go. With his other hand he pulled my body closer to his so I was pressed firmly against him. I don't know how long we stayed there, kissing tenderly but passionately, because whenever I was with him time seemed to grind to a halt, as if we were frozen in that moment for all time.

We parted for need of air. It was surprising how he always took my breath away no matter what he did.

"You will never loose me," he said softly, his head pressed against mine, "For I will always be here, with you in your heart."

I closed my eyes and revealed in him: his scent, his feel, the sound of his light breathing.

"As you will always be in mine," he whispered.

I kissed him then, pressing my lips firmly into his. Before he could properly kiss me back, I pulled away to kiss his cheeks, his jaw, all over his face. He closed his eyes in pleasure, his breathing becoming laboured. I made my way down his neck, nipping his neck slightly. His breath hitched at this. Smirking, I repeated the action on the same spot.

Loki pulled me back up to his mouth and kissed me furiously, his lips bruising mine. I kissed him back with equal passion, loving every moment of it. His hands slipped down to my waist, tugging me closer still to him. To make that easier, I manoeuvred myself onto his lap, straddling his waist. I fisted my hands into his short hair, pulling his head closer to mine, while Loki just pressed my hips closer to his.

Before we got too heated, we heard twigs snapping by the shore where we'd come from. We parted, breathless, to find the rest of the group staring at us from in between the vines of the willow. With the exception of Thalia, of course, who was probably gagging in disgust.

Blushing furiously, I began to untangle myself from Loki when he stopped me. Turning to face the people on the shore, he made a shooing motion.

"We'll catch you up," he called. The others disappeared back into the foliage. We heard them get back on their horses and ride off.

"Well," I said, still looking at the bottom of the boat, "That was embarra -"

The words died in my throat when I met Loki's heated gaze.

"I said we'd catch them up," he said, "I never mentioned when."

With that, he lent in and kissed me. We stayed there for the longest time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update last week, my iPod was playing up because my laptop needed fixing, so I was out of action for some time... But now I'm back! Also, where have all my review's gone? I used to get them all the time, now you're all so quiet... Reviews make me write better and quicker, so you know... Fronk x**


	25. Home Again

The next day after a leisurely breakfast we returned to Asgard. Fandral was rushed to the medical ward as his condition had deteriorated overnight. Annabeth disappeared to the library with Loki to research Hel and come up with some sort of plan. The rest of us went to the Throne room to speak with the All-Father.

When we arrived, Thor filled him in on what had happened, excluding the part about Loki and I.

"And then Loki sent him to sleep," Thor concluded.

"So Hel is to blame for all of this?" Odin asked.

"We believe so, yes, All-Father," Percy said.

His brow creased as he thought it over.

"What is it you plan to do?" he asked at last.

"Lady Rachel came up with an idea," Thor said. "She said that we should go to Helhiem, catch Hel off guard as no one has ever marched into her kingdom. Lady Annabeth and Loki are currently in the library finalising that plan."

"I cannot support that plan," Odin said gravely. "I am the one who put Hel in Helhiem after all. If she knew I was sponsoring an assault on her helm, what would that make her think of me?" Thor was about to argue with his father, he carried on speaking. "However, there is nothing stopping you from going of your own accord," Odin said, his eye glinting mischievously. "It's not like you would take any notice of what I had to say anyway. But be careful – I cannot go loosing my son."

Thor smiled brilliantly up at his father.

"Thank you, father," he said. "We will leave as soon as we are able."

Odin nodded and dismissed us. Bowing, we backed out of the room.

* * *

After the meeting, the Asgardians went to train, the other demigods went to rest and I went to the library to catch Annabeth and Loki in the planning stages, hoping to be of some help.

I found them by a large oak table in the far side of the library. They were hunched over books and papers, pointing and talking furiously.

"Hey," I said, going over to them.

Annabeth jumped at my voice while Loki walked to my side of the table and kissed me chastely.

"What did my father say?" he asked me.

"He gave us the go ahead, even though he can't support us officially."

Loki nodded, going back round to the map.

"What we've got so far is a way in and a way out," Loki said. "We go in via the Bifrost, here," he said, pointing to the position across a chasm from the great hall. "We go in talk to her, probably fight her, find a way to subdue her, and go out via the Bifrost."  
"We have Nico as a back up plan if the Heimdall can't open the Bifrost," Annabeth said.

"So what are we going to talk to her about?" I asked them.

"We're going to confront her on what she's been doing," Annabeth said. "Loki assures me he can tell if someone's lying, so we'll keep pressing her until she cracks."

"That's when we anticipate she'll attack us," Loki picked up. "I'm currently working on a way to subdue her enough for her to be dealt with."

"Can't you do what you did to Fandral?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, that was a basic sleeping spell. Something like that she would over power in a matter of minutes. I need something stronger."

"Why not use something to bind her powers?" I asked. "Is that a feasible idea?"

Loki thought it over. "That is actually a very good idea. It would be a permanent spell – binding spells are nothing but – but she has people with simple magic to keep control of her realm. I'll be right back," he said, dashing off down a row of shelves.

"So is that what you've got so far?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Pretty much," she said. "We can't plan too much because Hel is so unpredictable. However, after experimenting Celestial Bronze works on the Asgardian gods, so it should work on Hel. Basically, we hope she doesn't put up much of a fight and will go down easily."

"Then really start praying, because she fights, trust me," I said, shuddering at the memory of that warehouse in Poland.

While we waited for Loki, Annabeth showed me the map of Hel. To say no one goes down to Hel, it was a very detailed map. There was the Hall in the centre, sort of like Hades' palace. All around it was a chasm that apparently stretched down into Chaos at the bottom of Ydrisil. To the front of the hall was an empty wasteland that the dead would walk through to face judgement. The afterlife itself lied behind the hall, splitting into two main parts. The dead who went to Hel were the worst souls, so none of it was particularly pretty: one part was for the bad guys, the other was for the true evil villains.

Loki returned with an open leather bound book in his hands.

"This is the Book of Hvit," he said, placing it on the table. "He was one of the first sorcerers, specialising in how magic works. He managed to find out how to stop the flow of magic, essentially binding it. However, binding spells can be reversed: no one has reversed a spell from this book."

"Then how does it work?" Annabeth asked, intrigued.

"Magic flows through the body like blood," Loki explained. "If you stop the flow, you stop the magic. Have you heard of chakra?" We both nodded. "The magic flow is basically like that. It can be stopped by blocking off the gates of magic, like the gates of chakra."

"Can you do that to her?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I can."

"Then we've got a plan," Annabeth said. "When it gets ugly, we distract her and you cut her off. Brilliant."

"Now that is sorted, I believe you two should get some rest," Loki said. "There will be a great battle ahead, I'm sure of it. You will have to be well rested if you are going to stand a chance."

Annabeth nodded. "I might have a quick nap for an hour. I'll see you guys later."

She went off towards the main doors. I was about to follow her when Loki stopped me.

"Come with me," he said, pulling me towards his study. We entered and he stood in front of the bowl of water in there, me on his left.

"This is a scrying bowl," he explained. "Through it I can see whatever I so wish."

He dipped his hand into it and the water rippled. When it stilled, there was an image of Thor there with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, training together. They were all sweaty and out of breath, but had bright smiles on their faces. The scene reminded me of the training ring at Camp with two cabins brawling, probably the Ares and Apollo cabin. I could just picture Frances kicking Clarisse's butt.

"Is there anything you wish to see?" he asked me softly.

Was there anything? My friends automatically sprung to mind, then Camp did, but something was bothering me.

"Could you show me my father?" I asked him.

"Of course," Loki said, his hand dipping into the pool once again.

When the water stilled, I saw my father sat in our apartment, his arms around his newest wife. His brown hair was greying slightly at the edges, but his eyes still twinkled. I had no idea what he was thinking about, but it was probably my mother. That was really the only time I ever saw his face light up like that. He was a strongly built man, about six feet in height, and had a chiselled face, as if it was cut from marble. All in all he was a handsome man, if a miserable one.

"Dustin?" the wife, I think her name is Abigail, whined, her west coast American accent strong.

He grunted in recognition.

"Are we staying in tonight?" she asked him, her fingers walking up his chest.

"Probably, why?" he asked, not paying attention to his wife's actions.

"I just have an idea as to what we could do, that's all," she said, pulling his face towards hers. I could see the adoration in her eyes – not love, adoration and scheming.

My dad smiled slowly, leaning in to kiss her.

"That's all I need to see," I said softly to Loki. He waved his hand over the vision and it turned to clear water once more.

"If I may, who was that with your father? Your mother?" he asked as we walked through the library.

I shook my head. "His latest wife," I corrected, only just keeping the bitter edge from my voice.

He seemed startled. "Your parents are not together?" he asked.

"No," I said. "They were for a while, but a few weeks after I was born my mother had to go back to her duties as a god on Olympus. She comes back every now and again, and I do love her, but my father was never the same. It's like I'm not even there half the time, especially when I became old enough to be legally left on my own. Now I hardly ever see him. I just wanted to check up on him, that's all."

He put his arm around my shoulders.

"That is a very noble thing to do," he said. "But you should not worry so much over a grown man. I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

"I guess," I mumbled.

He smiled, then transported us to my room. "May I join you while you rest?" he asked.

I nodded. We entered my room. He took of his shirt and shoes and laid down on my bed, right at home. I smiled at him, lying beside him, fully clothed with the exception of my weapons and shoes.

"Rest, my love," Loki cooed in my ear, stoking my hair soothingly. "I will watch you while you sleep."

Snuggling into his chest and curling into him, I fell asleep in his arms and had the most restful sleep I think I'd ever had.


	26. Highway to Hel

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've been on holiday and only came back yesterday. Walt Disney World rocks! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and thanks for being patient with me!**

**Fronk x**

* * *

When I awoke struggling beams of sunlight were shining through the open windows of my room. Tapping into my internal clock, I felt it was seven thirty in the morning, about an hour after the sun had risen. Taking note of the rest of the room, I felt Loki's arms around me protectively. Smiling kindly, I relaxed back into his arms.

I looked at him while he slept. His hair wasn't as slick as usual, but the slightly dishevelled look really worked for him. When he slept his features relaxed, so he looked more serene than harsh. His chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed deeply. I tentatively ran my fingers through his hair, loving the feel of it on my fingers; like living silk.

"Good morning," he whispered sleepily, his eyes still closed. First thing in the morning his voice was lower and gravely, sending a spark of desire shooting through my system.

My hand faltered slightly as I jumped in surprise, but quickly resumed its course.

"Morning," I said.

He pressed his head into my hand. I picked up the pace of my caresses. He gently made a noise in the back of his throat almost like a purr under my fingers, smiling contently.

"You seem happy," I said.

Finally he opened his eyes; two dark green pools of longing and love.

"I am always happy with you, Eden," he said, "_Especially_ with your hand on me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Uh huh," I said, taking my hand from his hair.

He frowned at the loss of contact, but pulled me back into his arms. He rested his chin on top of my head, inhaling deeply.

"Today we face Hel," he said.

I snuggled in closer to him. "That we do," I replied. "But I'm not worried."  
"No?" he asked, his fingers caressing the bottom of my back where my shirt had ridden up in the night.

"I know we'll be fine," I said, pressing a kiss into his bare collar bone, "I'm sure today all this will be sorted and we'll never hear from Hel again."

"But that could mean something bad for her or us," Loki said, holding me tighter.

"I've faced worse than her," I reassured him. "Remember, I've almost killed a god a few times."

"I suppose," he said. "But Hel is a Norse goddess, and an angered one at that. She is unpredictable."

"Unpredictable people you can always trust to be unpredictable," I said, "It's the predictable ones you want to watch out for, because you never know when they'll do something completely stupid."

"Is that so?" Loki asked. I could hear the amused smirk in his voice.

"Most definitely," I said.

Loki's chest shook as he laughed quietly.

"Isn't breakfast going to start soon?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said, "But I wish to stay here a little while longer. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfectly," I said, laying totally at ease in his arms.

* * *

After breakfast, we all met up in front of the Bifrost. Rachel had volunteered to stay behind so that if something happened to us someone would be able to go back home and tell everyone. That, and I'd forced her into staying because technically she was just a mortal. We were in armour, ready for battle. Whereas the Asgardians were in the metal armour they always wore, the demigods were in leather armour. My armour was made from thick but flexible brown leather embodied with threads of Celestial bronze in the pattern of a defensive spell in Greek around the edges for added protection. My forearms and calves were covered in leather bands with the same pattern.

"To open the Bifrost again stand on the seal and call my name," Heimdall said. "But be warmed: if your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you and you will be trapped in Helhiem."

Thor nodded. "We understand," he said.

"Then enter," Heimdall said, "And good luck."

"Thank you," Annabeth said to him.

We entered the domes building.

"Are you all ready?" Heimdall called into us. We all nodded.

Slowing, the walls began to rotate. Faster and faster they went until they were just blurs of gold. Suddenly, I felt the floor drop as we descended down Ydrisil towards Helhiem. All around the colours of the Rainbow Bridge flashed by me, all the power of the universe, making me feel so small and insignificant in comparison.

Initially when we landed, I couldn't see anything. A few seconds later my vision kicked back in and everything lit up. We were basically in a dark, cold and dank cave. Behind us was a dead end so we had no choice but to move forward into the tunnel. As far as I could see, there was no end to it.

"Is everyone okay?" Thor asked.

"I'd be better if I could see," Thalia grumbled.

I summoned a ball of white light to float about our heads. It was only small, so it lit up a few meters around us. Still, it was enough to cast sinister shadows around the tunnel.

"This place looks cheerful," Percy said.

"It's the Underworld, Perc," Nico dead panned. "Dead people thrive here. What do you expect? Sunshine and puppies?"

He walked on ahead, almost blending into the shadows in his black armour. In fact, the shadows swirled around him because of the armour. It was a gift from his father. Made from the same stuff his was, it allowed Nico to enforce Hades's will in any Underworld. We hastily followed. Loki stuck close to me, almost treading on my feet. I didn't let his close proximity distract me, though – when on a mission you can let nothing distract you, even the love of your life.

After a few minutes of silence, the groans began. We all froze and drew our weapons. Sensing the source of the groans was quite a way off, we continued down the tunnel. As we went forward, the groans got louder, occasionally joined by a scream of pain or shriek of terror.

When the end of the tunnel was in sight, and as the light grew we all stopped and stared at the scene in front of us. There was a sea of bodies, only they were slightly translucent. None of them seemed bothered by our appearance. Out of no where more of them were appearing in the entrance to the tunnel cave.

'_That must be the border,' _I thought. _'After that, there's no going back.'_

"They're just ghosts," Nico said. "I'll get us through."

He walked on ahead, through the mouth of the tunnel. As expected for the son of Hades, all the ghosts parted for him. He walked with his head held high, a supremely arrogant and confident air around him. Frances told me that this was how he acted in the Underworld, an actual Ghost King.

The ghosts flickered in and out of focus, but I still managed to catch glimpses of them. Mostly there were men in the swarm of ghosts, but there was the occasional woman. The people were dressed in various styles of armour: Vikings, people dressed like terracotta warriors, what looked like World War II soldiers. Regardless, they parted like the Red Sea for Nico as he walked by.

We waded through the spirits for about ten minutes before we even saw Hel's Hall. It was a huge palace like structure, which looked more like it belonged in Atlantis than here. Over the chasm that surrounded the hall were several dark stone walkways. The Hall itself was a series of domed towers with the largest one in the centre, presumably the main Hall. The building itself was in horrible disrepair: there were broken pillars, chipped roves and crumbling floors. If we could see them from this far off, the gods know what it was like close up.

Eventually, we got through the cocktail of evil spirits and reached a large structure where all the spirits seemed to be heading. It looked like a giant black gazebo with turntables inside it.

"Is it just me, or does Helhiem suddenly look like a theme park?" Percy asked.

As much as I wanted to chastise him, I had to agree. It did look like the entrance to a theme park. There were even bored looking security guards taking weapon off of people before they went through onto one of the dark stone walkways to Hel's Hall.

Before we could take another step, two scrawny people, one female and the other male, scurry towards us. They were dressed in black robes and were deathly pale. No pun intended, as they were probably dead.

Loki groaned.

"What is wrong, Loki?" Sif asked him.

"They are Ganglati and Ganglot," he said, "Hel's closest servants. They are nothing but two bumbling messes. He is a failed warrior and she is his useless wife."

"Y-You p-p-people!" the man, Ganglati, stuttered. "Y-you cannot b-be here!"

"Y-yes!" Ganglot squeaked, "G-go aw-way!"

"We are here to see Hel," Thor said, "And we shall not leave until we have been granted an audience with her."

"M-mistress Hel h-has d-d-demanded that sh-she have n-no visitors," the woman said, "C-come back an-another t-t-time."

"I am Nico di Angelo, Prince of the Dead," Nico said, his voice stern and intimidating. "I am the son of Hades, Greek Lord of the Dead. _I _demand that we have an audience with Hel. Unless, of course, you wish to have the wrath of Hades unleashed on this realm?"

"N-no!" the man cried, looking quite terrified. "C-come with u-us. W-we shall t-t-take you t-to her."

"Good," Nico said.

Hel's two minions scurried off around the corner of the gazebo and we followed. We bypassed the security ghosts and walked across a different walkway to the other spirits. The broken palace grew as we approached until we could see every little crack in the rocks. Ganglot and Ganglati stopped before two double doors, the wood dead and twisted.

'_Here we go,' _I thought, taking a deep breath as the doors creaked open.


	27. Out of the frying pan, into Hel's fire

**AN: Just saying this again. Hel in this isn't Loki's daughter, she's just another goddess. The reason for this notice will become clear...**

* * *

The doors groaned open with a deafening creak. Inside the palace was as depressing as the outside. The room was cold and gloomy, so dark it was hard to see even though I could see in the dark. Around the edges of the room were crumbling pillars that were barely supporting the roof above our heads – what roof there was left. At the far end of the room, where we were heading, was a massive throne made from bones and skulls. The scary thing? I could just see them moving, constantly reforming.

"That looks really uncomfortable," I heard Thalia mumble.

"Not as bad as you'd think," Nico whispered back to her. "My dad has a throne similar. It's actually quite relaxing."

I heard her snort disbelievingly.

"Are you okay?" Loki whispered from behind me.

I nodded. "I'm fine," I whispered back, "Even though I'm kind of freaked out by all the dead people, it's nothing I can't handle."

"I just like to make sure," Loki said, standing back up straight.

As we stood at the front of the throne, still empty, Ganglati and Ganglot went a little further forward and spoke to the throne.

"Oh god elskerinne," Ganglati called, "Ber vi deg nå."

"Å se disse uverdige levende vesener," Ganglot carried on, "Som søker et publikum med deg!"

The ground under our feet began to rumble. We all looked around wearily, fearful the ceiling would cave in on us if this kept up. Nico, however, stood tall and steeled himself. When the rumbling subsided, nothing happened immediately. Then I saw the shadows begin to swirl around the base of the throne. They crept along the floor, up the front of the throne and began to form an inky shape. Slowly, that shape morphed into Hel, the Queen of the Norse Underworld.

"What do you think you're doing here, Thor Odinson?" she asked completely ignoring the rest of us.

"We seek an audience with you," Thor said.

"An audience you have, Odinson," Hel said, sounding bored. "I assume you have a reason for being here?"

"You have made two attempts on Lady Eden's life," Thor said, "And in doing so have endangered the lives of countless others. We are here to seek compensation."

"Compensation for what?" Hel scoffed, "_Almost _killing someone?"

"Yes," Thor said.

Hel let loose a cackling laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"And what do you suggest I give, Odinson?" she asked. "What can a goddess of the dead give? The return of a life? Immortality?"

"Your word that you shall leave her alone," Thor said, "And to swear upon all you hold dear that you will make no more attempts on her life or on the lives on anyone she knows - unless it is there appropriate time, of course."

"That is all you ask of her?" Loki snarled.

"Brother," Thor snapped. "Watch your tongue."

"Oh, Odinson, do not tell him to stop the use of the silver tongue he is so famed for," Hel said, practically purring. Her half dead gaze locked on Loki, her one actual eye glazing over with what appeared to be pure unadulterated lust.

"What do you suggest I give her, my Lord Loki?" she asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Loki was unaffected.

"In my opinion you should be punished severely," Loki deadpanned, "In any and all ways known to every being in the universe. Thankfully for you I am not to decide your punishment."

Hel's smile dropped.

"So strange," she bit out. "The last time you were here you were so much more… accommodating."

I stiffened at that. What was that supposed to mean? Was Hel more than 'an associate'?

"What happened has no bearing on now," Loki said. "Not that it meant anything in the first place."

Hel frowned. "What?" she sputtered.

"I am the god of lies Hel," he said, his voice cold and devoid of emotion. "Take the hint. Put the pieces of the puzzle together. Make the picture whole."

She rose from her throne in a flurry of shadows.

"Are you saying that was all a lie?" she screeched at him. "All the words of comfort? The looks of acceptance? The touches of care? Is anything you told me true?"

"I did want your help in testing the young demigod," Loki said conversationally.

"Oh yes," Hel sneered. "I had noticed all the little mortals you brought with you." Her calculating gaze swept over us all, landing finally on me. "Hello again, daughter of Eos," she said, inclining her head slightly.

I nodded back. "Body snatcher," I greeted cheerfully.

She let out a short, breathy laugh. "You're not still mad about that, are you?" she asked, mock disappointment in her voice. "I would have thought you'd have gotten over that by now. How is my little Henry, anyhow?"

"All the better for having you out of her life," I said.

Hel descended the steps and started towards me.

"You seem somehow different," she said, peering at me with her one alive eye, "Like you have something else worth living for."

"You could say that," I said, a slow smile spreading across my face.

"Oh?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "Well, that's just one more thing to pull from you."

Before I could blink, a wave of shadows swept over me, threatening to crush me. Then Loki was in front of me, his arms up before him to block the attack. I sent forward a beam of light to disperse the shadows. They cracked and shattered like exploding glass. Behind it Hel stumbled backwards.

"You protect her?" Hel asked, confused.

"Of course I do," Loki seethed. "_I_ am the something else worth living for."

Hel's face went from confusion to shock to blistering anger in about five seconds.

"You?" she growled.

"Me," he said calmly, but I could see the smug glint in his eye.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"She is the reason you left me?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. "I can see if you had to return to Asgard – you are one of the Prince's, after all. But to leave me for some Midgardian whore? I would not expect your standards to have dropped so low that -"

She didn't finish that particular sentence due to the lighting bolt hitting her in the back.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that," Thalia fumed.

"You have no right to judge her," Nico seethed.

"And to be honest," Percy concluded. "Loki must have had to do some serious lying to convince you that he actually meant what he said."

Hel let out an ear piercing scream.

"Skygger sluker og reise!" she bellowed.

Shadows formed a circle around Loki, Hel and me. The leapt up like flames at our ankles, burning slightly when they made contact. Loki stood closer behind me, wrapping his arm around me waist, pulling me close. Somewhere outside the circle I could hear the others trying to disperse the circle, Nico chanting furiously and the others throwing their powers at it, but it all seemed like miles away. I felt the floor suddenly lift from my feet all at once. Then everything disappeared into darkness.


	28. Hel Hath No Fury Like A Goddess Scorned

When the shadows receded, I saw we were in a dark place, the rock beneath us craggy and uneven. Looking closer, I saw the darkness wasn't just black: violets and navies were streaked through, turning it into quite a beautiful, if kind of dead, landscape.

If only I had time to admire it.

"So, explain to me again why you left me?" Hel asked Loki, reminding me an awful lot of Sandra when she was about to start being difficult.

"We were never together in the first place, Hel," Loki said coldly. "I was using you to get to Eden. She has always been the true object of my affections. It was never you."

She bared her teeth in a vicious snarl.

"You are the god of lies, Loki," Hel said, "So you should know better than to lie to yourself."

"And you should know better than to annoy me," Loki said. "Take us back to your hall at once."

"I shall do no such thing," Hel snapped. "I think that now we're out here, we should deal with this little mishap. Loki, if you renounce your Midgardian slut, then this shall all be forgiven. If not, I shall have to deal with her for you."

"Then come at me, bitch," I said.

"Was I talking to you?" Hel asked me, her eyes flashing dangerously. She waved her hand dismissively and I flew across the rocky expanse. I landed with a thud against the rock, it sharply digging into my back.

"Eden!" Loki cried, transporting himself over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked me, helping me up.

"I'm fine," I said, "But she won't be for long."

"She's trying to goad you into doing something you'll regret," Loki warned me. "Do not let her win."

"She won't," I said, kissing him briefly on the cheek. "As if I'm going to let some jealous, deluded, half witted goddess split us up. I mean, we fought her once and beat her before, right?"

Loki smiled at me.

"I shall follow your lead," he said, allowing me to start.

"Not quite," I heard Hel whisper in my ear, as the shadows engulfed me again.

Once I could see clearly again, I saw that we were in another part of the rocky expanse. This time, however, I could see the edges of the rock. Over the side was a pitch black expanse of nothing. I was all to close to that edge for my liking, so I got up and moved away.

In the centre of the expanse Hel was standing by a wrack of various weapons ranging from swords to axes to an archery bow.

"If we are to settle this, I suggest you choose your weapons now," Hel said, standing back to allow me access. "After all, you don't have a master of magic watching your back this time."

I pulled my two long daggers from underneath my sleeves and stood back from her.

"I don't need Loki to defeat you, Hel," I said.

Slowly, we began to circle each other. I knew I was at a disadvantage as this was her realm, but I also knew how to fight a shadow wielder. I had trained against Nico, after all. I cast a circle of light around myself, expelling the shadows from around me so she couldn't manipulate them at all. It would also stop any shadows she sent my way.

"Clever," she muttered.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"So," I said conversationally, "Tell me about your imagined relationship with _my _Loki."

"It is not imagined!" she snarled. Her eyes glazed over and a small smile graced her lips. "He came to me and asked for my help in watching you, in tormenting you. I have to say we make quite a good team. He showered me in compliments, in praise when no one else would. All the Ǣsir treat me like an outsider because I am not perfect like them. Still, I am better than you, Midgardian scum.

"We were inseparable for those few weeks when he tortured you so. I was there when Loki called to you through my puppet in the hospital. I mean, 'Unless inter-dimensional travel is a forte of yours'? Genius. But alas, he had to return to Asgard for official business, just before our final battle. I hadn't heard from him since, and then he comes to me today. With you. What am I supposed to do but see red?"

"Get over yourself and accept he was only using you for his own need?" I ventured.

"Cute," Hel sneered, "But no. All I have to do is destroy the competition. That's you, if you hadn't guessed."

"I'm not that blonde, Hel," I said, sarcasm dripping in my tone.

There were a few moments of silence as we continued to circle each other.

"So I suppose this is it," I said eventually.

"I suppose so," she agreed.

Then she struck.

She flew forward like a woman possessed, gliding along the shadows. I sent a ball of light to the base of the wave so it was shattered and she fell to the rocky floor. I jumped over her and threw one of my daggers into her left shoulder. She cried out in pain as the dagger sunk in, drawing dark oozing blood.

"That doesn't look healthy," I said.

"My blood shows the darkness of the souls that live here," she spat. "It is also a reflection on the bitterness of my soul."

"Then you really need to lighten up," I said. "Have you ever considered therapy?"

She sent shadow daggers at me, but they dissolved in the light of my protective ring.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," I said.

"Why did he choose you?" she screamed at me, her calm exterior cracking, "You, the inconsequential little mortal?!"  
Why did that phrase keep popping up?

Her skin showed alarming cracks, actual lines running down her face. A dark, sickly light began to erupt from her, making even the shadows cower away from her. What was going on? Slowly, her human face began to peel away, revealing her whole skeleton one. Looking closer, I could see that her face wasn't actually a hollow skull – a black solid lay behind the bone, constantly shifting and rippling.

All in all, it was quite revolting.

"What's wrong?" Hel cackled, her voice strained and expression wild. "Why do you fear the reaper?"

That was when I felt it; the tugging on my soul, as if my very life were being drained from me. The first thing to go was my ability to breath. My hands flew to my throat, dropping my daggers, trying desperately to gain the oxygen I needed to survive. In the background I heard Hel's manic cackling as she drew closer.

I sunk to my knees, my protective light flickering out, leaving me susceptible to Hel's shadows. As I hit the ground, a blood read circle appeared around me. The life was drained from me at double the speed, fast enough for me to actually feel it but slow enough for it to be antagonising painful.

"Not so big now, are you?" she spat, kneeling outside the ring to me, taunting. "This is the Død Sirkel, or Death Circle. I only use it as a punishment for the most evil of souls. It slowly drains the life force to nothing, infusing it with the land here. This place is known as the Living Soil because this is the only site in Helhiem where I can legally perform this act. Now you shall be a part of my realm for all eternity."

My vision was beginning to ebb now, and I knew this was my time to do something and quickly. I looked around, hoping to find something, anything, for me to save myself. I glanced down at the runes surrounding me, the ones dictating the nature of the spell circle. If I could alter one of those, I might be able to survive this ordeal.

I knew I only had one shot and I couldn't be too obvious or Hel would notice.

Glancing around, I looked at the runes before me.

I could only see three with out shifting my position. In front of me was an Uruz, which looks like the letter n. It means untamed potential. If I could reverse that, I would be able to weaken the spell, which I could use to my advantage. I stored that piece of information.

To my left was a Hagalaz, Hel's mark, but it was in reverse. That meant it meant the reverse of what it usually meant: loss of power, pain, suffering. I didn't want to do anything to it because the right way round it might increase the power of the spell. I moved on.

Finally, to my right was a Jera, which looks like two interlocking L's. It means strength, reliability and dependability. If I could reverse it, Jera Merkstave, it would cause a reversal or sudden set back. It was perfect.

Slowly, I extended my hand to alter the symbol. The runes themselves weren't glowing forms of light but written in the rock dust. I swapped the runes around and suddenly everything changed. Hel shrunk to the floor, crying out in pain. I felt all of my life force return to me all at once, causing me to fell slightly dizzy. Once I'd gained my senses, I stood, looking over Hel.

She was writhing in pain, thrashing and screaming as her immortal life was drained from her. As much as I hated seeing anyone in pain, I didn't attempt to stop it. In that brief moment when I altered the spell, I knew it was permanent and unstoppable.

"Forgive me," I whispered to her.

"Never!" she screamed. "You will never rest easy in my realm, I swear it!"

And those bitter words were her last. With one final scream, she crumbled into dust, mixing seamlessly with the dust already covering the rocky expanse.


	29. It's A Kinda Magic

After ten minutes of wandering – I found a bridge on the far side of the Living Soil – I finally decided I was lost. I carried on walking, though, hoping to find some sort of civilisation. Hell, at the minute I'd settle for a dead person over walking by myself.

Over my shoulder, I heard the beating of strong wings gaining on me.

I turned around to see a bulk of dark muscle flying towards me. When he was close enough, I saw it was Thantos coming at me. He was a gorgeous as ever, his dark brown dreadlocks cascading over his shoulders as he landed in front of me.

"Eden," he said, his voice booming across the empty expanse as only an immortal's can. "Are you hurt?"

"A bit weak but nothing that won't fix itself," I said. "Did the others send you?"

He nodded. "I was summoned by Hades' son when you and the God of Mischief went missing. He was right in assuming that I know Helhiem as well as I know the Underworld. Then, when Loki returned to us he split us up to go look for you. I was told to tell you to send up a flare if – forgive me, _when_ – I found you."

I summoned a bit of light, changed it to a bright green, a call to Loki, and sent it into the sky.

Immediately, I was enveloped by Loki's arms, holding my tight.

"Oh, min Eden," he mumbled into my hair, pulling his arms tighter around me. "Min kjærlighet, mitt liv, min glede." He put me at arms length and looked at me with worried eyes. "Er du skadet?"

"English, Loki," I said gently.

"Are you okay?" he said, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine," I said, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. I looked over his shoulder at Thantos, who was staring at the ground awkwardly. "Thank you," I told him.

He looked up. "You're welcome," he said. "I believe I shall take my leave now." He spread his wings and took off, soaring into the sky.

As soon as he was out of sight Loki pulled me tightly into his arms and kissed passionately, as if he were a starving man and I were the first real meal he'd seen in days. Our teeth clashed, our tongues battle and our temperatures rising. I entangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him ever closer. After a few moments, we pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

I smiled slightly. "You should know I'm not that hard to get rid of, Loki."

He laughed breathlessly. "I suppose I should," he said. He leaned away from me, but kept our hands intertwined. "So, tell me what happened. How did you manage to get away?"

I retold my tale. He seemed particularly distressed when I mentioned the life draining circle. He stopped me to make sure I was thoroughly okay. When he decided I was, we carried on walking. He steered us in the direction I'd come, however, back to the battle field. We arrived about ten minutes later. I led him over to where Hel summoned the Death Circle.

"While we are here and Hel's passing is still fresh, I shall cast the Binding Spell," Loki told me, standing over the sight. "Hel is immortal, so she will never truly die. She will, however, regenerate at some point. If I cast the spell now, when she does eventually regenerate her powers will be greatly depleted and she will never be able to reach this level of power ever again. I will cast a special version of the spell making sure she can never cast the Død Sirkel again."

I nodded. It sounded like a good plan.

Loki closed his eyes and I backed away, knowing not to go near that amount of energy. Slowly, quietly, he began to chant.

"Jeg kaller på kraften av lys for å binde magi i dette stedet," he began. "Jeg, Loki, Prince av Asgard, andre sønn av Odin Allfather, innkalle krefter på jorden, av all magien jeg kommandoen som en del av fødselen min rett til å binde den magiske Hel, vokter Helhiem." His words began to pick up speed and volume. "Kan hun aldri kunne kaste så mørk magi igjen i noen levetid, og kan hun aldri kunne skade min kjærlighet noensinne, uansett hva riket hun bor i. Jeg, Loke av Åsgard, gud av magi og ugagn, spør dette nå!"

(Translation: I call upon the power of light to bind the magic of this place. I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, the second son of Odin All-Father, summon the powers of the earth, of all the magic I command as part of my birth right to bind the magic Hel, guardian Helhiem. May she never cast as darker magic again in this lifetime, and may she never be able to hurt my love ever, no matter what the kingdom she lives in. I, Loki of Asgard, god of magic and mischief, ask this now!).

Green light exploded from the ground at his feet, the air sizzling with raw power. He was stood in the centre of the circle, his face cast skyward and his arms spread wide. I could feel the severity of Loki's words, even though I didn't understand a word. The light grew to such intensity that I couldn't look. All I could do was feel the power splitting the air like lightning. I could feel my own power being pulled into the spell.

Eventually, the light subsided and I guessed it was safe to look again. I saw Loki knelt on the ground, hunched over and breathing heavily, the ground around him smoking slightly.

I walked over to him and knelt in front of him. Gently, I nudged his face up so his eyes met mine.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded slightly.

"I am fine, my Lady," he said, smirking. "It just took a lot more out of me than I anticipated."

I smiled, kissing him swiftly on the lips.

"I'm glad to hear it. Shouldn't we be getting back to the others?"

He nodded. "I suppose we should," he said. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I took his hand firmly in mine as we stood. "We shall," I said, and the world disappeared around me.

When the world righted itself once more, I saw we were back in Hel's Hall. The others rushed me all at once, Thor the only one managing to get me into a hug.

"Eden!" he cried. "We were all so worried for you! Are you okay?"

I laughed heartily. "I'm fine, Thor," I said, "Except for the slight problem with breathing."

"Forgive me!" he said, abruptly letting me go. I fell to the floor back into Loki's arms.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked.

I told my story once more, including the part about Loki binding Hel's magic to that spot in Helhiem.

"What will become of her realm?" Percy asked. He turned to Nico. "Could your dad do anything?"

Nico shook his head. "Not doubt any action he took would break some sort of treaty we didn't know existed. Plus, my dad wouldn't do it anyway. He's got enough to deal with in the Underworld, let alone Helhiem too."

"Where have Hel's lackeys gone?" Thalia asked. "Weren't they in charge of this place while she was terrorising Eden? Surely they could carry on with those duties now."

"You prove a good point," Volstagg said.

"Ganglati! Ganglot!" Loki bellowed, his tone cold as ice. "Show yourselves!"

"W-we are h-here, sir," Ganglot said.

"W-we heard a-a-about what h-happened to Lady Hel," Ganglati stammered. "W-we will take over c-c-command of Helhiem i-i-if that is was y-you wish."

"And expect regular visits from me," Loki continued, "We have to make sure you're running this place properly, now don't we?"

"I'll drop by occasionally, too," Nico said. "I only live next door."

"Of c-course, Lord Nico," Ganglati said.

"I-i-it will be an honour to r-r-receive visits from both of you, my L-l-lords," Ganglot said.

"Good," Thor said. "Now, give Heimdall permission to open the Bifrost here. We shall now be taking our leave."

A few seconds later, we were being called up through the Bifrost, the colours swirling around us. I never got to see the other end, the welcome party I was told met us there, because on that ride home my knees buckled underneath me and I blacked out.


	30. Rest and Recovery

When I woke up, I stared at a blank white expanse. Looking a little closer, I saw it was a ceiling. But of where? I sat up slightly and winced as I felt an ache flare up in my stomach. I looked around and saw I was in a long room filled with beds. I saw women of all ages walking around in long, flowing white dresses. Looking down at myself, I saw that my shirt had been removed and bandages were wrapped round my torso. My muscles were tender to touch and I had a monster headache growing.

'_This must be the infirmary'_, I thought. _'But why am I here?'_

I saw Loki sat, asleep, in the chair by my bedside. He looked like he hadn't moved for days. How long had I been out? Slowly, as if he felt my eyes on him, his eyes fluttered open and locked on mine.

"Eden," he breathed, his eyes bulging in shock and wonder.

Before I could blink, he was next to me, holding my tight. The feeling of Loki's arms around me outweighed the dull pain where we were touching. Gingerly, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What happened?" I croaked, my throat dryer than I thought it would be.

"You have been unconscious for three days, Eden," Loki said. "You passed out on the way back from Helhiem. The healers said it was back lash from the Død Sirkel. You, my Eden, are apparently the first person in Asgard's history – and trust me when I say Asgard has a very, _very_ long history – to survive the Død Sirkel. They also said that your body was just recovering from its ordeal."

"Will I be okay now?" I asked him.

"You should be," a female voice said from over my shoulder.

I broke out of Loki's arms and looked at the woman stood there. She was a middle-aged looking woman with a slightly stern expression, white-blonde hair tied back in a long plait. Her eyes were weary, as if she'd had little sleep lately.

"This is Ingra," Loki said. "She is the matron here."

"And I am pleased to say you are going to be fine, Lady Eden," she said. "When Hel cast the Død Sirkel on you, your very life energy was being drained from you. Although, I'm sure you knew that already," she said, her lips quirking in a slight smile. I nodded, smirking back at her. "Basically, when you disrupted the circle you also disrupted your own life flow, your chakra. It has taken three days for your body to reline itself. You may still need to rest for a few days – so that means no rigorous exercise -" she said, looking pointedly at Loki, whose cheeks coloured a little. "And in a few days you'll be fine once more. Anything else while I'm here?"

"Have you been with me while I've been unconscious?" I asked.

"I have, my Lady," she said.

"Then thank you for that, Ingrid," I said. "If you are head matron here I know I am in safe hands."

"You are most welcome, my Lady," she said. "And I shall continue to look after you while you are in my care. Prince Loki asked me himself to take care of you."

"I only wish the best for you, my love," he said in my whisper.

I smiled up at him lovingly. "Thank you," I said, then turned back to Ingra, "To both of you."

Ingra gave a quick curtsy. "There is no need to constantly thank me, my Lady. I am only doing my job. I believe I shall now take my leave. Prince Loki has been sat there for the three days you have resided in my care. I'm sure you have a lot of… _catching up_ to do." Flashing me a knowing smile, she hurried of out of the doors.

Loki's arm slipped around my waist, tugging me up to my feet. I looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

He smiled down at me, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"You'll see," he said, pulling me tightly to him.

There was a moment of darkness and then we were in a bedroom. I didn't recognise it as my own, but assumed it was Loki's. It was furnished very similarly to his room at the lodge. The dark wood dominated the room, especially the large dark bed with rich green sheets. As ever, there were piles of books and papers stashed haphazardly around the room, threatening to fall over at any moment. I had to smile at it: I could imagine Loki sprawled over the desk in this corner, fast asleep from exhaustion.

I heard him swallow; it sounded as if the very act pained him. I looked up at him, confused.

"Your smile gets me every time, Eden," he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

Before I could respond, he pulled my arm gently, guiding me down onto the bed. I used him like a giant pillow, resting my head in the space between his neck and shoulder. We stayed there in silence for a few moments, listening to each other's breathing. I felt Loki's lips brush over the top of my head.

"I love you, Eden," he said.

"I love you, too, Loki," I said, snaking my arm around his waist and squeezing slightly. Slowly, I felt my eyes flutter closed, and I fell asleep there in his arms.

My recovery was slow and only a little painful. In truth, I believe that had a lot to do with Loki. He had confined me to his chambers, chastising me every time I made a move to get up. He got me drinks, food, books and even Nico's guitar. When Nico stormed in a few moments after and snatched it off me, I guessed Loki hadn't exactly 'asked' for it like he claimed. All the while I just laughed and fell all the more in love with him.

The others came to visit me a few times, too. Rachel spent one whole day with me, banishing Loki to deal with his brother. She told me all that was going on outside those four walls. Apparently, Fandral had made a full recovery. He was still in the medical wing, though, on Ingra's orders. No one had heard anything from Hel, and according to Asgard's recon teams, Helhiem was running smoothly without her.

After a few days, I grew restless of seeing only Loki's dark wood furniture and green sheets. I longed to go outside, breathe clean, fresh air and just enjoy sunlight. I petitioned this to Loki on the morning of the fifth day, while Ingra was present.

He frowned. "But what if you're not ready?"

"You'll be with me the whole time," I reasoned. "And anyway, it's not like I'm going on a hike in the wilderness: all I want to do it stroll around the gardens."

"I would deem her well enough to venture out, my Lord," Ingra said.

"See!" I exclaimed. "If Ingra thinks I can go, I can go. Also, going outside may do me some good: Not only will I be in the fresh air, the sunlight will aid my recovery. My mum's the goddess of the dawn. Sunlight has special properties for me."

Loki considered it for a moment.

Finally, he nodded. "Okay," he said. "But only a short walk. I don't want you over exerting yourself."

I grinned broadly, squealing a little as I threw myself into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, leaning up to kiss his lips.

It was only meant to be a short kiss, but Loki held me tight against him. Suddenly it was only us in the room. I slid my fingers up into his hair, tugging his head closer. Before either of us could deepen the kiss, however, Ingra cleared her throat. Sheepishly, we pulled back, remaining in each others arms.

"I think I shall take my leave now," she said, rolling her eyes at us.

Once she was gone, Loki released me and gave me privacy while I dressed. I don't think I'd ever been this excited about going on a walk before. A few moments later, we were heading for the palace gardens. Everyone greeted me and wished me well. I didn't know whether that was because they genuinely cared or that I was on the arm of their Prince who gave them evil looks if they didn't say anything.

I wasn't kidding about the sunlight thing. As soon as I stepped outside, I perked up immediately. I stood for a few moments, eyes closed and just enjoying the subtle warmth of Asgard's sun on my face. I heard Loki sigh happily next to me.

I opened one of my eyes and peaked at him.

"You are just so beautiful," he explained.

I laughed and tugged on his sleeve, pulling him along. We walked through the woods towards the clearing where the boat was hidden. My feet just seemed to take me there. When we arrived on the island some times later – Loki and I got distracted in the boat about half way there, as Loki claimed he was having 'withdrawal symptoms' after not having me to himself for almost a week – we laid on our side, facing each other, staring into the others eyes. Today we talked of Camp, something that hadn't really come up in conversation.

"They thought that when the Aphrodite cabin came after them, they'd get out okay," I told Loki, finishing the story of the Golden Pineapple. "What they didn't know was that the girls had permanent make-up."

"Permanent?" Loki spluttered.

I nodded. "They looked like clowns for weeks."

Loki laughed whole-heartedly and the sound danced over my skin. I wriggled forward in the grass and wrapped my hand around his neck, resting my forehead against his.

"I love you, Loki," I said.

He leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"I love you too," he said. He pecked my lips again.

"You're going to have to stop doing that," I said, echoing his words from what seemed like so long ago.

"And why's that?" he asked, feigning innocence.

I inched closer.

"I don't know how long I can control myself," I whispered, fighting a smile.

Loki leaned over me and murmured in my ear: "Then don't."

And, really, who was I to defy a god?

* * *

**AN: Just a bit of fluff and filler to tide you over. The end will be upon us soon... Reviews? Thanks for reading, Fronk x**


	31. A Final Farewell

That evening was where everything started to go downhill.

Eventually Loki and I returned back to the palace, only to see everyone gathered outside the Great Hall. They all looked like they had just seen a puppy run over – distressed and upset. I glanced at Loki, my brow creased with confusion and worry. He simple shrugged.

"What's up?" I asked Rachel, who was quietly talking to Nico.

Everyone jumped at my voice. Their anxiety seemed to grow.

"Truly, what distresses you all so?" Loki asked.

Thor came forward and clasped his brother's shoulder.

"Father has announced that the demigods are to return home. He wished to investigate the events of Helhiem himself, and does not wish our guests to be caught up in that."

I turned sharply to face Loki. His face was like alabaster: pale and unyielding.

"How long?" he asked, his words clipped.

"They leave tomorrow at dawn," Thor said.

I chocked back a cry of pain. I had only mere hours left with him. I always knew this day was to come, but I hadn't realised it would be so soon. It was too soon, anyway. What with all the happenings with Hel, our time had been cut short. Even from her temporary grave, that woman was still haunting me.

"We'll leave you two alone," Rachel said, ushering all the others away.

Then Loki's arms were around me. He enveloped me in a tight embrace. I leant into him, clinging to him. I buried my face into his neck, breathing in his scent, trying to imprint it on my mind as to never leave me. I felt the floor fall from beneath me, so I knew he'd taken us somewhere else.

"Do not cry, Eden," he rasped.

I didn't even realise I was.

I laughed shakily.

"Sorry," I mumbled, leaning back and wiping my eyes.

He sighed. "No, forgive me. I should not be chastising you." He cupped my face gently. "In truth, I feel the same. If it weren't a very un-Princely thing to do, I would cry also."

"I don't want to leave you," I whispered.

"Nor I you, my love," he said. "But we both knew this day was going to come eventually. We set ourselves up for this."

"Still, I am glad we decided to follow this path," I said. I wrapped my arms around him. "It is better to have known love and lost it than to not have known love at all, right?"

"You will not loose me, Eden," he said fiercely. "No matter on what realm we reside, no matter how far between us, I will continue to love you. Always trust in that fact."

He leant forward and kissed me. It was a kiss filled with pain and suffering, yet it was so very tender. I could feel all his love in every movement of his lips, in every stroke of his tongue. I kissed him back in exactly the same passion. Loki is my first real love, the first man to have my heart. That fact would always remain with me, regardless of anything else.

Gently, he pulled me over so I was on his bed. He was lying above me, surrounding me with the upmost feelings of his devotion. He kissed me once more. This time the passion in his actions increased slightly. It was still slow, but more slow-burning than taking it slow. It was as if it were building to some almighty crescendo.

In that moment I had never wanted anything more than for someone to love me. _Truly _love me, to go as far as any pair could go.

"Loki," I said once we'd parted.

I hesitated a moment.

"What is it?" he asked me, concern filling his perfect face.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"Make love to me," I said.

His eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I understand this to be a big thing for any woman."

I nodded. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." I leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "You are the love of my life, Loki. I appreciate compared to yours that isn't very long, but I want to share this with you. So that I can always know that you were my first. That's something no one can take away from us."

He nodded, leaning down to kiss me. From then on, our night exploded in passion, warmth and most importantly: love.

About three hours before dawn the next morning, I awoke entangled in Loki's arms. He was still asleep, so I watched him, knowing I wouldn't have much more of an opportunity to look at him. He was breathing evenly, a complete opposite from when I'd last seen him. I flushed a little at the memory. That was the single-handed best night of my life. The way he loved me was so… intense that I hadn't quite known what to do with myself. However, he gently guided me, taught me, in what to do. It had been amazing.

Loki's hair was stuck up at all sorts of odd angles from where I'd pulled it and clung to it the night before. There were fading red marks on his pale skin from here I'd held onto him fiercely tight. His arms were tight around me, making me feel safer than I knew I ever would again. His legs brushed slightly against mine in his sleep, reminding me of the way out bodies had slid together. It ignited a pool of desire within me that I did my best to ignore. He needed his rest, I kept telling myself, and I shouldn't wake him up for my own needs.

"I can feel you watching me, you know," he said, startling me. I couldn't stop the slight squeak that left me. He sighed happily, eyes still closed. "Good morning."

"Is it?" I asked quietly.

He opened his eyes then; two liquid pools of green.

"We will make the best of this while we can, my fierce beauty," he said.

I chuckled in spite of my sadness. Instead of wallowing, I leaned in and kissed him. His arms tightened against me, his hands stroking up and down my naked back. I curled my fingers into his hair, pulling him all the more closer. His tongue brushed against my lips, and I allowed him access without thinking, knowing that he'd claimed me as his own in more ways than one.

Before things could escalate to the level of intensity of the night before – as I was sure they would have done – there was a knock on Loki's door.

We pulled away from each other. Loki sent looks of utter contempt to that unopened door. I tried my best not to laugh.

"Ignore it," Loki whispered.

The knock came again, a bit louder this time.

Loki growled, pulled on his pants and got up to answer the door. Woe betides the person on the other side. Loki opened the door just enough for him to be seen, yet covering me completely from view. Ever the gentleman. It was Thor.

"What?" Loki snapped.

"Brother, I realise this night must have been hard for you and that you do not want disturbing, but I come with urgent news," he said. "Lady Eden is missing."  
Loki glanced over his shoulder at me.

"No, she isn't," he said. "Eden is still in my bed where I left her, brother. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go and make sure she is really there, and it is not one of her light creations."

He turned and slammed the door in his brother's face. He came back into the bed and cuddled up to me. I was laughing whole heartedly now.

"Sometimes I truly despise my brother," he grumbled.

"Oh, please, Loki," I chastised. "It's clear to see you love his dearly."  
"Not as much as I love you, my Lady," he said, placing a gentle kiss on the shell of my ear.

"I'm glad," I said, turning to face him. "I'd be a little worried if you didn't."

"I will always love you, Lady Eden," he said. "Never doubt that."

"How can I?" I asked, "When you constantly show me how much you love me?"

He smiled at that, leaning in and kissing me. We seemed to stay there for the longest time.

The time came for us to leave. Apparently all our stuff would be brought back to Midgard the same way it came. Loki and I spent every last second we could together. However, Odin warned him not to come to Midgard with me. He said it would be too tempting for Loki to stay with me there.

"Thank you for visiting us, dear friends," Odin said as we gathered around the entrance to the bifrost. "It has been an eye opening experience, and one I would like to repeat at some point. Now I ask you make your final goodbyes before you leave for home. I myself will not be here to see you off, so I wish you a pleasant journey now, and ask you at least consider paying us another visit soon." With that, he and Frigga left the rainbow bridge.

We each took our turns with each of the Warriors and Sif. Fandral kept apologising for his actions. I told him – again – that all was forgiven. It wasn't his fault, anyway. Sif wished me luck in my future battles. I figured that was really something coming from her.

Eventually I ended up with Thor.

"It has indeed been a great pleasure, Lady Eden," he said, embracing me warmly.

"I've enjoyed every moment," I told him honestly. "I'm just sorry I didn't get to know you as well as I did your brother."

He chortled. "Do not tell _him_ that."

I slapped his arm playfully. "Down, boy," I laughed. "You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, Lady Eden," he said. "Speaking of my brother; thank you for loving him. Sometimes I believe my love and the love of our parents just isn't enough for him. I truly believe you have saved him from an eternity of darkness and solitude."

"I'd do anything for him," I said.

"I believe you would," he said. He held out his hand. "I wish you well, Eden, and know you are always welcome at my table."

I grasped his forearm. "Likewise, my friend."

He nodded and stepped back, allowing Loki to step forwards. I hurled myself into his arms. He gripped me just as tightly.

"I shall miss you, my love," he said, his voice close to cracking.

"And I you more than you will know," I said, fighting yet more tears. "Perhaps in time you can come to Midgard and see me. I'll take you on a world tour."

He set me down and pressed my forehead against mine.

"I should like that," he said, "But I fear Father is right. If I were to come and join you there would be no convincing me to come home. My heart is eternally with you, Eden Lee Llewellyn. Look after it well for me."

"And mine with you," I said.

I leaned forward and connected his lips with mine. Our final kiss was much like our very first – soft, hesitant, but sparks flew. All too soon, there was a tap on my shoulder. We broke apart.

"We need to get going," Rachel said gently.

"I know," I said. I took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Loki. I love you."

"I love you too, mine Eden," he said, his eyes filed with sorrow.

Quickly, I turned and headed towards the bifrost sphere. If I looked back, I'd break into tears. The bifrost swirled around us. At the last possible moment, I looked up to meet Loki's eyes. Still the most vibrant green I'd ever see, they were swimming with unshed tears. Looking into those emerald depths, I knew that wouldn't be the last I saw him.

I swear it.


	32. Epilogue

**The epilogue is from Loki's POV**

* * *

"Goodbye, Loki. I love you," Eden said, looking up at me.

"I love you too, mine Eden," I said, fighting the tears brimming in my eyes.

I saw her walk away with her friend, Rachel. Over the weeks they had been here they had all endeared themselves towards the Ǣsir, but none more so than Eden. She will always be remembered here; either as the mortal who defeated Hel or the woman to love me. The Bifrost picked up speed. The beam of light shot out from the end of it. She was gone.

My brother put his arm around my shoulders.

"We shall all miss them, brother," he said. "And I'm sure there are ways to see her."

"Father would never let me," I said bitterly. "He knows I would not be separated from her twice. Valhalla forbids I should be happy for once."

"Brother," Thor said, his voice stern, "Watch your tongue."

"Leave me be," I said, pulling away from him.

I heard him calling out to me but I did not listen. I transported myself to my study. Waving my hand over the scrying bowl, I requested to see Eden. The water shimmered and showed a wooden house in front of a lake. The demigods were standing with a centaur, talking. I could see Eden stood with Rachel's arms around her. Tears were streaming down her face. The centaur looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Go back to your cabin, dear," he said. "The others will fill me in. Take Rachel with you."

She nodded and walked off, and Rachel said thank you on her behalf. I had no idea that she would be this badly affected. It seems even though she had only just left me, I had no idea how deep her emotions ran. Once within the confines of her cabin, she hurled herself into Rachel's arms, sobbing with renewed gusto now she was in private. It pained me to see her like this. I wanted nothing more than to go to her, comfort her, but my father had ruled it that I could not.

I curled my fists in anger. How dare he dictate what I can and cannot do? I understand that he is not only my father but the Allfather, as such his word is law, but he has no rite to tell me that I cannot go to the woman I love. The picture rippled and disappeared. It took a moment for me to realise that my tears had disrupted the image.

In that moment I made a silent vow. No matter what my father, the Allfather, said, this day would not be the last time I saw her.

I swear it.

* * *

Eden.

Will.

Return...

TRUE TESTS: REVEALED

* * *

**And there it is. The end of the story. Thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed the story and reviewed it (but more reviews are always appreciated!). It's always a pleasure to hear from you all!**

**Don't worry Loken (Loki/Eden) lovers! There will be a third installment of the story. I'm going to take a break over the Christmas period and see my family,enjoy the presents and get some serious writing done. I wish you all Happy Holidays and a happy New Year, see you all in January! Fronk x**


End file.
